


Nothing Good Comes From Tradition

by Nomad_Dash



Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Hubert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Ferdibert Week 2019, Ferdinand is a Brat, Getting Together, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Marking, Omega Ferdinand, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Scent Kink, Slow Burn, hubert is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: For this reason he would fight harder in battles, shout his name as if it meant more than it actually did, and flaunt about like the gallant noble he was supposed to be to make up for what he was missing. There was a reason he was so competitive since maybe, just maybe, it would change his biology and speed things up. Edelgard was an alpha, therefore he had to be as well. However...In the world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas, the one and only Ferdinand von Aegir presented as:Nothing.He hasn’t yet.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558567
Comments: 195
Kudos: 727





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel fic to my day 8 kinktober, but of course can be read on its own! I’ve had this story half written in my notes for a long time, but then ferdibert week came around and was like HEY let's revamp it, so this story will be a full fledged chapter fic unlike my previous one shot entries. Please enjoy this kooky ride :^)

The Garreg Mach monastery was a wonderful place for students to come and learn a multitude of skills or crafts, and yet, it was cruel to him and made his student life a silent, living hell. Not on the battlefield- he was well renown and could hold his own perfectly fine. Not for his title- he _was_ Ferdinand von Aegir after all- and his status was well known whether those listening liked it or not. Sure, some people found him insufferable, as if he could get along with everyone in this large establishment, but he also had his allies. However, his life at the monastery was still a horrible experience filled with mockery and belittlement. 

For this reason he would fight harder in battles, shout his name as if it meant more than it actually did, and flaunt about like the gallant noble he was supposed to be to make up for what he was missing. There was a reason he was so competitive since maybe, just maybe, it would change his biology and speed things up. Edelgard was an alpha, therefore he had to be as well. However...

In the world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas, the one and only Ferdinand von Aegir presented as:

Nothing.

He hasn’t yet.

He knew he couldn’t change what he was destined to be, but maybe if he put forth more dominant traits he could be the ideal alpha at best if not a beta- even if that’s not how any of it works, the workings of a desperate mindset. Of course, how things are now there was nothing wrong with being an omega, even if they were still treated more delicately. He would still be able to fight his battles and defend his own and would fight those who got in his way, but he was a dominant force by nature and therefore he should be one of the two other options. Honestly, at this rate, as much as he wouldn’t admit it, he would accept anything to be something. Headlong thoughts to make up for lost time.

He kept this burden a secret as he watched everyone around him live their lives knowing what they are. Hell, even Lysithea presented as a beta before he as anything. Sure, not being anything yet had its upsides- he didn't have to struggle with fighting a heat or a rut or anything outside of being a _supposedly_ healthy young adult male, but as soon as he looked at the bright side he would see the lingering shadows. Things were easy on him now, but his heats or ruts would be absolutely horrendous whenever they did finally hit him. Being such a late bloomer meant that he would be spending more time dealing with irregular cycles before things settled down and normalized.

If… they’ll ever hit him? Was it possible that he would forever and always be nothing? No, it couldn’t be. Not for him. He was Ferdinand von Aegir and he was a…. something...

Therefore when each day passed and nothing happened to him, he kept up the facade that everything was alright, yet somehow a certain mage always made him break his mask. 

Hubert always managed to crawl under his skin and he knew it, therefore making the dark mage try all the harder to squirm Ferdinand into his mold to do as asked. _If such a force was needed to help Lady Edelgard’s long term goal then so be it._ At almost any chance he got he would remind him that he was nothing in regard to Edelgard without knowing how hard the context hit him- just knew that it would sting a little sharper than the usual insults of being pathetic. Every time he reminded him as nothing in comparison a tick at the corner of Ferdinand’s mouth would form and Hubert’s mint eyes would shine a little brighter with twisted mirth. 

Some days it made him wonder if he really _did_ know about his horrible little secret and was purposely rubbing it in since he was an asshole alpha like that, but Ferdinand had his excuses as to how that was impossible. He didn’t have a scent as of yet, but it wasn’t like betas did to begin with, so if anyone really asked -and no one did, which he was thankful for since his carefully crafted lie would really fall apart if he presented as something else. Maybe becoming a beta really was better than being an alpha- he could just use that as it’s reason. If there was any bright side to that problem going on in life, he was able to confirm that Hubert did not know anything more than anyone else did about his private problems. 

As of late he’s been feeling rather odd; sick, but not entirely sure with what quiet yet to know what to ask Manuela for. He’s been having a faint headache at the back of his skull that he would try to rub away by massaging his neck and while it would help faintly, it would always be back to remind him that something was wrong. He stomach felt upset, and as the same with his headache he could settle it momentarily with some weak honeyed tea, but he was back to feeling mild discomfort and could hardly hold down a proper meal.

It was Lorenz who picked up on his dwindling appetite first, sitting by him as he was to notice that while most people had finished their meal, he’s still only eaten half. His voice was lowered as he asked if he was alright, not wanting to make it obvious to others that his friend could be feeling off. Of course he had an excuse at the ready, saying that he was feeling normal, but would visit the infirmary to be safe. The last part was said to try and appease him, and even though it did work he offered to walk with him there. This part he declined with a thanks for the offer, and he said he would be fine on his own. Lorenz accepted it easy enough as he watched him stand to discard his meal and hopefully head that way, but once out the door he went in the opposite direction.

He felt antsy all of a sudden and figured he had some built up energy he needed to get out. A nice ride out sounded wonderful, but for some reason the thought of trotting along a trail on his horse made him feel all the more uneasy. Training would be a great distraction he hoped, although he wasn’t sure if his stomach agreed completely with that idea either. He would have to play it by ear to see how he was feeling and start out easy before fully committing. He needed to get this feeling out before he allowed it to affect him on the battlefield. 

Maybe after getting rid of this antsy feeling he really should go to the infirmary- he was starting to worry that he was growing a rash on his neck by how much it was itching as of late. He would always refrain from scratching in public, but in private he would let it out before always checking his collar to see if there was anything wrong with it. Just like him- nothing. Still, he was able to sneak a scratch to the side of his neck as he pushed open the training room doors.

It was next to impossible to being alone on the training grounds. Normally it was Felix, determined he was to hone his already perfected craft, or some nameless church soldier, but today was neither. Just his luck- it just had to be Hubert. Why did it have to be Hubert? And without Edelgard too…

“Oh Hubert, how unfortunate of you to be here.” He sounded more tested instead of sprouting his usual boastful pride- already off to a bad start. Immediately his hand dropped from his neck.

Hubert looked over from where he was putting up a training dummy with a nonexistent brow quirk -Ferdinand's expression matched his tone when he realized Hubert found his statement amusing in the worst way possible. “Do you not enjoy my presence? It’s amazing that you feel nothing more than contempt for me.” Already he was pressing buttons and somehow it made his stomach feel worse. Ferdinand still stood tall with his shoulders square, but no matter how hard he tried Hubert was still able to stare down his nose at him. 

“The only thing I would enjoy regarding you is if you were out of my sight.” He was definitely more aggressive than usual and part of him knew it, but he couldn’t find himself to care for some reason. All he knew was that he no longer wanted to be here.

“How curt for a noble.” Hubert tutted as he stalked forward, long strides light like a visible ghost. “I thought-” but he ended up cutting himself off once he was close enough. His expression changed from purposely menacing to one that Ferdinand wasn’t too sure what to name. Hubert still stared at him, but he froze in his spot a few feet in front of him and shifted his head to tilt downwards, one hand coming up to cover the lower half of his face. “What do you think you’re doing.” He demanded.

Still not backing down Ferdinand stood his ground, determined not to let this odd shift of behavior make him lower his guard. “I was going to train, but I see you need this area to practice your brooding. Not to worry, I wouldn’t dream of getting in your way. Being a creep requires high concentration and commitment after all.” He waved him off with a haughty huff, turning around to go do something else to let his built up energy out. Maybe now horse riding sounded better, hard to really tell when this energy was replaced by anger. With his hand still in the air he unconsciously scratched at his neck again as he turned, but his nails only dragged across his skin in one motion before he was grabbed by the wrist. 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Hubert hissed out, holding his wrist in a tight hold as he towered behind him. Even when Ferdinand turned around he still kept his grip strong.

“What are you- let go of me!” He tried to pull his arm away, but Hubert’s hand was clutched unreasonably persistent. Not being able to free himself just made him all the more aggressive. “Unhand me, heathen!”

“Heathen says the fool who’s flaunting like he's on top of the world.” Hubert retorted. Everyone was different in their ways, but Ferdinand… he was starting to wonder… “I knew you were overly confident in yourself, but ignorantly arrogant was an insult I always refrained from voicing.” Now though, he as starting to find it all the more fitting. 

For some reason, the itch at his neck felt like a multitude of bug bites and his stomach felt all the more upset. “I do not… let me go already…!” His fight in his voice was wavering and he didn’t like it. He could fight off Hubert's hand and he knew it, but for some reason he couldn't now. Hubert wrinkled his nose.

“You absolutely reek.”

“H-Huh..?”

Hubert still didn’t let go of his wrist as he started to move, pulling him along to where they needed to go. Ferdinand protested the whole tug there after gaining some fight back, mostly saying how he didn’t need to be dragged like this. He did shout how he didn’t smell at all once, but right when he did he was sharply told to not say that out loud. He could do that easily enough, it’s not like he wanted to world to possibly knew he stunk even though he did regularly bathed. Instead, he went back to demanding to know where he was being taken. He never got an answer until they stopped.

Ferdinand pulled his hand away when he felt the grip finally loosen enough to do so. He was a bit surprised when he was lead in front of his quarters, but it still didn’t explain anything. “Why are you doing this? Who do you think you are pulling me around like that and explaining nothing!? I am-!”

“Cease that vile you call your voice. You need to be preparing, not training.”

“Excuse me!?”

“Rest.” Was the only thing Hubert said before turning to walk away, leaving Ferdinand to stand still confused and upset in front of his room door without knowing what to do next. Sure he did go inside some moments later -because _he_ wanted to himself, not because Hubert told him to- but he was pacing instead of resting, much less preparing for whatever he wasn't told to prepare for. 

What does that even mean? Sure he did have an exam coming up to change his class, but he should be preparing for that in the training ground not in his room. _That's the reason I was heading that way in the first place._ It made him all the more frustrated and that feeling in his stomach, in his head, at his neck did not weaken. His wrist, however, felt unreasonably warm. He wished it felt like nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating has now changed!

The next few days Ferdinand started to feel even worse. He felt like a stranger in his own skin, and he felt like his facade was crumbling even more each day. It wasn’t just Lorenz asking if he was alright now- it was also students not from his house seeing if he was okay since he was looking a little paler. Even Edelgard eyed him one evening and suggested he take it easy for the next few days, but do what instead she did not specify. That was fine, he didn’t ask because he wasn’t going to listen. He was still perfectly fine. 

What was the weirdest thing though was that Hubert was acting… different with him to say the least. 

He wouldn’t say he was particularly kinder, but he would give in easier. Their arguing hardly lasted as long as they use to and somehow that made him all the more frustrated with how things currently are. He needed to yell back at him already like how things were supposed to be.

Ferdinand was even going out of his way to start arguments with him, but every time he could see things getting more heated just like he wanted it to Hubert would press his lips together in a thin line and he would cut the bickering short. If he just gave up, maybe Ferdinand would leave it at that and take the victory -maybe, very unlikely, but he would consider it- but instead Hubert would repeat those same damn words to him.

_ You should be preparing, not  _ insert whatever he was doing here. 

What the fuck does that even mean? Could he bother to waste the time of day and tell him prepare for  _ what _ for Sothis’ sake?! It shouldn’t take that long to say at least a few simple words to at least give him an idea of what it was all about. Hubert was never short on words with how much he praised Edelgard, he could at least spare a few extra his way instead of being so cryptic like the goblin he was. 

A few days later his not so silent complaints were still heard, but the answer still remained a mystery. 

He was dragged back to his quarters once again by Hubert, still ignoring his protests to let him go and to stop pulling him around like this. He was stopped in front of his door for the nth time that week and when Hubert turned to let him go this time around he was given an uncharacteristically unreadable look. 

“You are a fool for pushing yourself so close to your… hmm.” He wasn’t too sure what it was honestly. He thought he knew this scent at first, but it has turned muskier as of late. Not to mention this aggression that always felt unwarranted and too easy to provoke.It would not be a lie if he had to admit he didn’t try to make Ferdinand angry at least as soon as he was getting when he tried to fight him for whatever reasons. He wasn’t sure what to call it; it wasn’t anything he has smelled nor seen before. 

“My  _ what? _ ” Ferdinand asked, managing to pull his hand away once again. “I am completely fine! There is nothing wrong with me and I do not need someone of the likes of you to give him any sort of advice.”

Hubert stared down at him, mouth a thin line as he held back what was truly on his mind. Surly scents don’t lie, but… “Lady Edelgard instructs that you rest in preparation for you class change exam tomorrow. I trust you will listen so you do not fail this exam again.” 

Ferdinand stiffened at that, arms by his side as he tried to think and fish for a proper comeback, but nothing came to mind as he kept his gaze down on the ground. He hated the thought that he failed the exam, but he was too distracted by the symptoms forming to properly concentrate on the test. He would not let it happen again this time around even if he hasn’t improved. With a response in mind he was going to look up and speak it only to realize how close Hubert was.

Ferdinand took a step away once there was a brief moment of eye contact, but he didn’t step away soon enough without getting a sniff that was purely  _ alpha.  _ Hubert looked more tensed even though he still stared him down while he himself looked all the more confused, both for this moment and why he picked up that scent so intensely for a short moment. Soon, Ferdinand found himself pressed up against the back of his door, trying to glare up at Hubert who still stared him down with that odd expression he couldn’t read.

“Have you forgotten of the concept of personal space?” He tried to spit out, but once more his voice wavered. He couldn’t breathe with this little space between them - the air was too dense, too thick with an unnamed feeling, but he was doing everything he could to try and hide how affected he was by it. He didn’t want to be affected by it in general, especially when Hubert seemed to be the source of it much to his disdain. He couldn’t meet his gaze any more and it was finally his turn to back down, hand coming up to the back of his neck for his nails to dig into the skin in a need to scratch.

Thankfully, Hubert backed off, straightening his posture as he looked down his nose at him. “Rest.” He instructed once more, passing on the message Edelgard told him before taking his leave. He wondered if he should report this behavior and scent to her, but if he could smell it, no doubt the other alpha could as well. He did have a keen nose on him though like some sort of animal, but it wasn’t like he knew how to describe this. In the end, Hubert decided opted to not report it. Instead, he will continue doing as asked and keep a watchful eye on the other noble- another instruction Edelgard has previously given him.

It took Ferdinand a lot longer than he wanted to back off from his door, hand still on his neck while he stared at Hubert’s back as he walked. He didn’t turn around, not like he wanted him to or anything, and instead Ferdinand suppressed a huff as he quickly shuffled in his spot to be inside the safety of his room. 

What the fuck!

Ferdinand still had no idea what that was about, wishing for once in his life someone would just say what the hell was on their mind regarding him so he could know what to do about it. What was he supposed to prepare for still? Fuck if he knew! This exam was not this intense and did not call for him to be hoarded and sheltered away like this as if he was Flayn. At least Seteth cared for her in his own special and unique way, but Hubert was doing it to be an asshole and he knew it. 

Why was it making him so horny?

He could still smell Hubert’s scent lingering under his nose as if he was snuggled against his neck -disgusting- and he hated it. He felt dirty with how it was clouding his brain just like his body muddied his space.

_ Do  _ not _ think about his body right now. _

Ferdinand brought his hands up to rub at his eyes. Once more the feeling of needing to do something was flooding through his veins, but at least now he wasn’t in the dark as to what to do. He wanted to bathe and clean himself of the filth that was Hubert previously clogging his personal bubble. He still lingered by the door, waiting for Hubert to be completely gone so he could sneak out again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to tell in his room like this, but he counted to twenty before feeling it was safe. 

Slowly as if he was on house arrest, it really felt like he was, he moved to slip out of his room. Thankfully there were no immediate signs of Hubert, allowing him to fully sneak around the halls. He only realized what he was doing when two students he didn’t recognized eyed him suspiciously. There he finally straightened his posture, cleared his throat as a halved apology, and went about walking as normal. He still kept on watch for Hubert, but surely he would understand his wish to bathe after how much he complained about his smell, that dastard.

The walk from the hall to the bathhouse was Hubert free and he couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief as he pushed the door open, that statement still remaining true inside the building. It didn’t look like anyone was in the men’s bath for their house which was a rare occurrence he was very thankful for. That sense of extra privacy put him much more at ease, leading him to hum a light tune as he prepared his bath. 

Undressed he sank into the tub, the warm water immediately relaxing his tense muscles as he rested against the back. A content sigh left him and he hoped that all his worries would leave as well, but there was still a small, lingering problem.

Why the hell was he still mildly horny. 

Lazily he flopped his head to look at the space between his legs, seeing that while everything else about him relaxed  _ that...  _ was feeling the opposite. What could possibly be making him feel that way? It better not be Hubert… right? He stared at his cock as if daring it to harden at the thought of him, but in some odd sense of relief he was still halfway there and nothing more.

_ Fine, just wait a minute.  _ He started to properly clean himself, making sure any place that could possibly stink be slathered in soap and cleaned so no one, not even annoying, asshole, alpha Hubert…?  _ Okay good still nothing-  _ could sniff at him again like a dog and say he was stinking up the room. He even lathered up and cleaned himself off twice for a just in case measure, paying special attention to his neck under the jaw to lessen the itching there. It worked for now, for how long though he could never properly predict, but he would take care of it as usual when the time came. 

Thoroughly bathed, Ferdinand decided to take care of himself still standing at attention. Supposedly healthy adult male as they say, minus that one huge problem he didn’t want to think about at the moment. Alright, fine, he’ll take care of himself here too and get out the tub immediately after since he was not about to dirty himself again in such a nasty way. His hands came down, a slow exhale leaving him at the first touch to his cock.

What is there to even think about? He wasn’t in a particularly needy mood, just half hard and unsure what the reason for. What does he even want in a sexual partner? To be honest, he refused to think much about it- not until his second sex was revealed and he would know what to look for. Sure he wasn’t one to limit himself on second gender like that, but it would help awaken that desire within him.

Women in general? Ah, lovely they can be, but…

Another small sigh as he wrapped his hand around the base, slowly stroking himself up and down as he ended up covering his mouth with his other. He wasn’t being particularly loud at the moment, but there have been many times when he’s spent private nights doing this exact thing and he’s had to bite the pillow to keep himself from waking his neighbors. Thankfully that neighbor did not include  _ him… _

...

Good, third time was not the charm.

Giving up on any scenario in his head Ferdinand focused more on feeling, his hand picking up pace as he panted into his palm. He thumbed at the head, any pre being produced instantly wiped away into the water. He pushed his chest forward to nothing without even realizing it, one of his fingers slipping into his mouth for him to gently bite against the knuckle. The thought of someone walking in on his sounds slowly started to leave his head space as he focused only on a quick climax. This was hardly the spot for this sort of Sylvain like act - _ alright Sylvain was  _ not  _ the right thing to think about here… Sorry, man-  _ and that realization was slowly starting to come back to him. He needed to finish quickly, wanting to think of something that filled his mind and helped him find that pleasure so he could clean up again and hide away in his room in un-noble like shame.

_ Fill. _

The word bounced around in his head in a way he could not explain, bite tightening on his fingers as his climax was forced out of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

The scratch of a quill danced across the paper, notes being written down that contained information of this week’s lecture. Hubert was always one to be on top of his studies, even if he did unceremoniously have to take over the role of Ferdinand’s babysitter at Edelgard’s word. She was worried for him and since it was Hubert who admitted he noticed the changes as well, she asked him to keep an eye on him. He thought he was being nice in the way he followed the command, responsible and taking care of him instead of taking things from him like some lowly alphas might interpret Edelgard’s request, but all he was getting in return was yelling.

A small hum- now wasn’t the time to think about Ferdinand. He should be in his room, resting as it has grown late, and not flaunting his scent around like that while vehemently acting like he wasn't. If Ferdinand admitted that he was doing so to look for a mate he would leave him alone- why should he interfere with that? He wasn’t  _ that  _ invested in the idiot after all, but something things just… didn’t add up to put it honestly.

Although, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was curious in an odd sort of way. How long this scent has lingered, mixing in undertones of different scents was a mystery to him. No, that wasn't the right wording. The right way to say it, he didn't want to admit, but…

Now wasn’t the time to think about it- he had work to do here after all and that didn’t involve just schoolwork. He needed to get this done already so he could work on more personal and secretive projects. Focus. Now where was he? Resonation and Gelidis… Lambda and Rho… telepathy and restraints. Wonderful spells to learn and master and he was set to do so. It could be useful for later when-

He was growing concerned for Ferdinand and his heat cycles. 

He wasn't worried about Ferdinand himself, that's preposterous, but of his dwindling worth. Every omega was different in handling their heats, he could respect that much, but it was smelling like it was affecting Ferdinand a lot longer than the usual week. He hasn’t heard a single case where that was normal, leading his mind to wander to the abuse of suppressors and finally being taken off of them. Was that was what Ferdinand was doing? Good- the fool shouldn’t have been so careless to begin with with medication, but that questions of what was he doing were still showing through by not taking care of himself in such an aftermath. 

A soft sigh left Hubert- he just told himself to not think about Ferdinand right now and to instead focus on his work; where even was he? A small frown crossed his lips, his distracted mind showing in his work as he misspelled “Lambda” as “Lambad”- small and minute, yet annoying all the same. Quickly, he fixed his mistake, but his mind still wandered against his will.

He wondered what he was doing: Maybe he was staying up as well, maybe possibly sleeping, but maybe it was something more personal. He hasn’t seen a mating mark on Ferdinand -not that he was looking or anything, it was just constantly seeing him scratch at his scent glands drew Hubert’s eyes up to where one would be- so he wondered if he was taking care of it himself or-

This time it was a curse that left Hubert since he was getting far too distracted now. He knew the reason too, his own rut was coming soon if his calendar was telling him the truth. He needed to focus on getting all his work done so he wouldn’t be too far behind when he had to take care of himself. He would do such when that time came; he would focus on himself then by worrying about work now and not the brat a few dorms over. 

~!~

How many times was it this week? He felt like he could no longer count on his hand at this point. He was trying to be considerate of him, chivalrous could work too, he could even describe himself as compassionate with how out of the way he was going for this annoying man. All he was getting in return was more and more yelling as expected. How ungrateful. 

Ferdinand was still going off behind him, the same usual spiel he's heard one too many times.  _ Unhand me, what’s the meaning of this, I am Ferdinand von Anger and I am baby raging,  _ whatever, whatever, so on and so forth. Never even one “Thank you, Hubert” as if he was even looking for that to being with. Each day getting so close to this scent proved to be a bit more of a challenge, but he's resisted every omega's scent up to this point- this brat would be no different. Still, Ferdinand should be mindful of others- his scent was nauseating and was making other students react in ways he knew he would not approve of. 

In front of his own dorm Ferdinand pulled his hand free again, glare ever still present on his face. “How many times are you going to do this? I am sick of you pulling me back here and trying to hold me hostage!”

“How fun; I was thinking the same thing.” Hubert replied flatly, not bothering to grab his wrist back. He was already here where he thought Ferdinand wanted to be. Every omega found their room a nest of comfort.

“Then why are you doing it!? All you’ve done is drag me around and explained nothing!” Would yelling get his way this time he couldn’t tell, but it felt like that’s all he’s done around Hubert as of late. Yell, get dragged around, having nothing explained to him, and not fight in the way he wanted for that old sense of normality he wished to hold on to so dearly once more.

After his alone time in the bathhouse, reality came back to him in a strong metaphorical slap across his face and he quickly cleaned up to leave before anyone else came in. He hid in his room as asked earlier that day, but that was to wallow in shame for doing something so vile in public. He’s always been private about his personal time and he had no idea what came over him in that moment- what was worse was that he didn’t mentally feel clean. It helped him relax a little, but his old symptoms still came back. 

His stomach was still upset and everything smells too intense for him, leading his headache to grow ever more known. His neck did not stop itching, and he was getting needlessly snappy with everyone- even those who don’t deserve it. He was on his way back to Lorenz to apologize for his actions earlier today where he called him an idiot for being late to their tea time, but Hubert kidnapped him again before he made it to his friend.

“Saying you should be preparing leaves me nothing to go off of when you’ve given me no extra information!” He was desperate at this point to do whatever he was asking so he could get him off his back, but he was still left in the dark to what to do even after all this time. That desperation didn’t show though and instead came out in a bellicose shout for a fight. Finally, he got one of the things he asked for in that frantic search for normality: A fight back.

Hubert stepped forward, crowding his space in a sense of deja vu to where Ferdinand stepped back against the door. Hubert kept his back straight, green eyes staring through him as gloved finger stabbed into his chest. “I have tried to be sensible and considerate-”

“Considerate? You call bullying me around like this is grade school considerate!?” He was not going to let himself back down from the closeness this time around. Ferdinand grabbed the finger digging into him, pulling it off his chest, yet subconsciously he still held onto it as he glared up at him. “I would not dream of calling you such even to play nice!”

Hubert did not let him have the upper hand for long, finding strength to pull Ferdinand’s arm up, pinning his wrist above his head against the door. There Hubert leaned forward, his nose mere inches away from his and Ferdinand could feel the fight he used to have slowly leave him. His scent was too strong and his voice was too rough even though Hubert did nothing to change either of those things besides talk in a harsh whisper. 

“Then would you like me to announce it to the monastery that you do not know common courtesy to take care of your heat in private? That’s very un-noble like of you, Ferdinand. What would your father say?” Cutting deep would get the point across, and the way Ferdinand’s face changed as his words registered in his mind showed that it finally did. He did not flush in the way Hubert thought nor stare at him blankly, but instead a look a panic came over him. The unexpected reaction was what made Hubert loosen his grip on his arm, but he did not stumble over his feet and easily regained his balance when Ferdinand pushed him away with his other hand.

“I’m not-! You don’t-” Not knowing where to start Ferdinand bit his tongue.  _ I’m not an omega _ , he was nothing, but he couldn’t let that information out.  _ You don’t know I’m in heat,  _ he obviously did if that’s what he was telling him to prepare for it all this time. It took him long enough to say it, but that left one question that he didn’t stutter over.  _ Am I in heat now? _ He didn’t know, nor how to word that without revealing his secret. 

No, he couldn’t be, he wasn’t going to be an omega. If he was an omega, how come he hasn’t felt that slickness between his thighs? Exactly- he wasn’t an omega, and he most certainly wasn’t in heat. Checkmate. 

It was only then that he realized he was still having this moment in front of Hubert, who eyed him in a way he didn’t want to name. He was speaking and Ferdinand knew immediately he didn’t want to hear it.

“Perhaps this is-?”

In fact, he didn’t hear it as he turned and entered his room, slamming the door shut in Hubert’s face. Hubert stared at the door, hand up to his chin as he slightly skewed his head in mild thought. It was hard to tell if that answered his question or if it was a belated reaction to his statements before, but he wasn’t going to press and find out. Maybe now Ferdinand would listen to his request, but if not he would have to be a little more straightforward. He should tell Lady Edelgard that he was successful in finally telling Ferdinand to take care of himself and that they should no longer have to worry about him. He moved to leave, thinking over the interaction. 

On the other side of the door Ferdinand held a hand over his mouth, the other clutching at his uniform and ruffling the fabric in his shaky grip. His thoughts were a mess, wanting to think over how he could make sure Hubert didn’t know anything so personal about himself, but all that did was remind him of their closeness and how it was affecting him a lot more than it did the last time. He wasn’t able to make it over to his bed , the strength leaving his knees as he slid down to sit on the floor. His back still rested against the door as he breath came out in uneven beats.

There was no way he could be in heat when he wasn’t even an omega, but he tried to deny his body’s reactions. He felt too hot in his uniform, making him haphazardly kick his boots off so he could properly remove his pants. They tangled at his ankles, but he didn’t care as he needed to check something. 

His uniform jacket, partially removed in the process of needing to undress was pushed aside as he brought the edge of the white button up into his mouth. He held the fabric out of the way with his lips, sucking on it with the subconscious need to work his mouth on something as he brought his hands down. He didn’t have time to worry about how quickly his cock has hardened just from scent alone as he moved past his taint to his hole. 

No slick, therefore no heat- not an omega then. Perfectly sound logic from the one and only Ferdinand von Aegir panting heavy with need and denial.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to tell if he really let out a sigh of relief of not the lack of wetness, but his breath still wavered as he kept his hand in place. The thoughts he held during his bath flooded his head again, and with his fingers in place, it was the perfect opportunity to scratch that itch of being _full._

Ferdinand shifted in his spot, back arching against the door as he mentally prepared himself for the first press. His index finger rested against his rim, bottom lip coming between his teeth as he pushed it forward. He didn't get very far, the lack of any slick much less lube making the effort futile and he quickly pulled his fingers away with a small hiss of pain. He should have known better, but his mind was currently following one track. 

Finally he pulled himself from the ground, using the door as support so he wouldn't fall from either shaking legs or tripping over his pants tangled about his ankles. He kicked them off the rest of the way before he walked to his bed, stopping by his bedside dress for the vial of lube that better make this desire easier to fulfill. A faint moan left him before he had the chance to hide it behind his hand or into the pillow, but he didn't have time to be embarrassed by it right now as he coated two fingers in lube. He watched his fingers be covered in the substance, only vaguely wondering what he was about to do and what forced him into this state of mind. 

Hubert’s scent was intoxicating and it wasn't fair; having him that close again, poking into his chest and then pinning him against the door by his wrist made everything so much worse. His previous tests of seeing if thoughts of Hubert made him hard were to be trashed as the thought of him holding him down and staining him with everything that was alpha took over his mind and made his cock stand tall against his stomach. 

Being pinned against the door was on repeat in his mind, but fantasy took over and a different outcome was created. Ferdinand pulled his hand up by the pillow above his head from where he laid on his back, keeping it in place as if was being held down again as his other hand went lower. Once more his cock was ignored in favor of his lubed up fingers to press against his hole. It did occur to him that this was the first time experimenting with this sort of play, but he didn't ever think it was necessary being that he was supposed to be an alpha. Looking back on it if he was on a clearer mindset, he could see how that logic was weak, but right now the need to be filled continued to cloud his brain. He repeated the actions from before: Press a finger to his entrance, let out a shaking breath, and push pass the ring of muscle. 

There was still some resistance as he pressed to the first knuckle, but he was finally getting a taste of the feeling he’s been craving. He brought the hem of his shirt to his mouth again, sucking on the fabric as he slowly worked his finger and and out of himself. It was weird to get used to, but he craved more and that was enough to not care about the unfamiliarity. The shirt in his mouth ended up being more of a blessing than Ferdinand could have ever imagined as a name threatened to roll off his tongue, but he would not let it come out as he one finger ended up becoming two working in tandem. 

~!~

Masturbating was _supposed_ to make one feel better, give that little taste of serotonin as they say, but in all honesty Ferdinand felt much worse. He didn't want to think about what came over him those few days ago, leading him to not discuss it with anyone and silently research it himself. It was hard to do so since his conclusions meant admitting something he wasn't ready for yet. 

Dry heats were most common in omegas with irregular cycles or are late to present as their second sex. It was all the same symptoms as a normal heat, yet only lasted an hour at least to a day at most with no slick. Even though he fit perfectly into that category, there was one other type of person that a dry heat could affect: Betas. 

They were far rarer for betas, the reason for it happening to the type he did not read over so he wouldn't have to face the reality of not having the same following evidence. It _could_ happen to betas, therefore he _could_ still be a beta and everything would be okay and he would no longer crave the scent of an alpha and he would no longer wish for that alpha to be- 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Butter placed her muzzle right to his ear and let out a harsh breath, the horse’s not so subtle way to show she was impatient by the lack of carrots. He always cringed at the feeling of hot breath on his ear, and now wasn't any different as he hunched his shoulders up when he moved away. 

“Alright, alright, here- last one until you are out to the pasture.” He murmured just for the mare, pulling out the last treat for her to eat out of his palm. He'd have to lead her to the field soon where he was sure she'd prance around with Lorenz’s mare, Peanut, but right now though he wished to spend some time with his horse before that. It needed to be done to make it easier for whoever was on stable duty today. He wasn't sure if all the other horses were out yet and he was the last one, but he didn't care at the moment. 

Butter happily munched on the carrot as Ferdinand gave a heavy sigh, moving or lean against her withers. He honestly wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself at this point. That was just one dry heat, but what if they keep on coming -since, again, it was possible for betas and that was he!- but he wasn't sure what how he was going to manage them if they did. And with his neck itching, head hurting, and stomach churning, he knew they would come back. Butter leaned more and more against him in return and he remembered what he was originally supposed to do. Ferdinand moved off of the mare, stepping out of her stall so he could grab her halter and lead rope, but he had to stop in his tracks when an all too familiar scent assaulted his nose. 

What the hell did he ever expect? Of course Hubert would have to be on stable duty the day he didn't want him to be- that plot convenience no eyebrow goblin would set out to ruin everything about his life. He couldn't even tell if Hubert was alone or not either, but even if there wasn’t a crowd he wasn’t about to let his stupid scent affect him again. He turned on his heels, planning on going back to Butter’s stable to bury his nose in her fluffy coat and enjoy the smell that was purely horse, but he was stopped in his tracks. He ran into someone, not paying attention to where he was going and both parties let out a small noise of surprise. Ferdinand took a few steps back, saying a quick apology before looking up to see who it was. It would be just his luck if it was the alpha bastard.

It wasn’t, but instead Linhardt, and the beta looked a little too bright eyed for his liking from where he looked at him.

“Oh thank the Goddess you’re here,” he started out, offering a smile that Ferdinand didn’t like either. Linhardt was too quick in his plan and was already springing it onto him, “you’re taking over this chore for me, right?”

“Ah, I am sorry, but I cannot right now. I have... previous arrangements-”

“Thank you so much, Ferdinand, I owe you one.”

“What? I said that I-”

Linhardt kept up the act of manipulating the conversation his way, ignoring his protests in a selfish way. “Hubert! Ferdinand willingly volunteered to take my spot, now don’t come find me again. Have fun.”

“What?” He unintentionally said it in unison with Hubert who finally showed his face when he rounded the corner as well, a sharp look shared between them when they made eye contact in a static shock that Linhardt could not be bothered being in the middle of.

“Thanks again.” He said behind a yawn, moving to leave the stables so he could nap as planned. He was sure he could convince the professor it was alright that he passed the responsibility off to someone else, it wasn’t the first time he’s done it and it wouldn’t be the first time he’s gotten away with it too. With Linhardt out of the picture and stables, it left Ferdinand and Hubert in a heated stare down.

“Don’t you _dare_ think about dragging me back.” Ferdinand broke the silence first, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction. 

“I am tired of wasting the effort. If you wish to subject yourself to a heat in public, then-”

“Don’t say that!” Hubert was going to turn and start his stable duty, but the sudden defiance caught his attention in a way that made him quirk his thin, visible brow in mild intrigue.

“Hmm?” The interest was gone and replaced with that wicked fun that told Ferdinand he was planning on manipulating him to his will, but he was not going to relent. “Which part do you not want me to say that you are already silently screaming yourself?” 

“I am not-!” He stopped himself from completing the thought, knowing that he almost slipped out how he wasn’t in heat much less an omega. He couldn’t be, he was supposed to be-

“Now, now, surely you of all people know it isn’t smart to yell around the horses. They can act unpredictably at such noise.”

Ferdinand took a moment to bite his tongue, taking a deep breath and focusing on the scent of hay and manure they were supposed to clean instead of the alpha a few feet in front of him. He needed to calm down, and instead of arguing how these were war horses and they were immune to something as small as yelling, he decided to try and be the bigger person and focus on the task at hand. “All the horses are out to pasture besides my own and I can assure you, she will not spook from yelling.”

“I can only imagine how used to it she is being paired with you, unfortunately.” Hubert took joy in his easy jab as Ferdinand’s glare intensified.

“And that’s a role you and her currently share for this task. Now, allow me to turn out my horse and I will help with stable duty.” He didn’t want to work with Hubert much less be in the same room as him, but he was going to show that his lack of heat -which he was _not_ in to begin with as betas do not get those- wasn’t affecting him in the slightest. That's why he would stay around, to prove that he wasn't affected by it despite something inside him telling him that that wasn't the brightest of ideas. It was ignored. Ferdinand turned to do as such, his shoulders too stiff and his jaw held together too tight. He was walking away and Hubert was still far too close to him despite not moving at all. He wondered if his smell was more intense today, but he quickly shot that thought down to not focus too intently on it any more.

Hubert would allow him to do as such with the horse, but he did speak up about that second part. “Do not worry about coming back; working with an omega in heat would be-”

“I am not in heat!” Ferdinand snapped sooner than he ever imagined, the aggression coming back with hormones a mess as he turned towards Hubert. They were both caught off guard by the snarl in his voice and what he exclaimed. Only Hubert showed it on his face, his visible eye staring wildly at him, but Ferdinand was not about to back down. Instead he stalked closer, the roles reversed as it was him who crowded into Hubert’s space and making him back up. “I am not in heat and I am not an omega!” He placed his hands on Hubert’s chest, planning to push him and show him the bravado of a headstrong beta, but the hands on his wrists robbed him of his strength. 

“Are you insane?” Hubert spat out, keeping his voice quiet in comparison to his, pulling his hands off of him to create more distance between them. He opened his mouth to speak some more, but Ferdinand was quicker to the draw.

“Let me fight you!”

“I am not about to fight an omega-”

“Stop labeling me as what I am not! And stop patronizing me and looking down upon me as if I am!” Ferdinand took control of his wrists once more, struggling against his hold to land the punches that he so desperately wished to throw. He never would have thought he would have resulted to physical violence, but there has been too much stress on his mind being in denial that he wasn’t properly thinking straight. The same reason remained as he brought his knee forward, landing a hit to Hubert’s stomach and making him fall back against the stable wall. The only problem was that Hubert still had a hold on his wrists, meaning he brought him down too in his tumble.

Hubert took most of the fall as his backside hit the ground, his head hitting the wooden wall in a thump that made him hiss. He would have doubled over to hold his stomach, but Ferdinand crowded his space from where he accidentally fell astride one of Hubert's legs. A thick silence fell over them, Hubert finally letting him go to hold his stomach instead. His breathing was labored from having the wind knocked out of him from such an unnecessarily heavy hit, but Ferdinand panted for other reasons.

“What… is your damn problem…?” Hubert finally hissed out behind clenched teeth, trying to look up at Ferdinand to scowl at him, but the other was too busy keeping his head low. “Are you…” This time he trailed off on his own, the question having too many ends that he wasn't sure where to go with it as he stared at the man sitting in his lap.

Ferdinand could not look up and face him when his face was beet red. He didn’t dare to so he wouldn’t risk putting his nose any closer to Hubert’s scent than he already was being mere inches from his neck once again. Reality was smothering him more than that addicting scent as he slowly realized what he has done. Noblest of nobles he was supposed to be and he just tried to fight someone just because they were annoying him endlessly. He would never have done that if he was in control of himself, but he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t control his growing temper and that lead him to be sitting on Hubert’s thigh. He couldn’t control how Hubert’s scent, a musky pheromone he didn’t know hinted his slowly approaching rut, affected him nor could he control his own scent glands finally working and producing hormones smelling so sweet.

Worse of all, he couldn’t control the feeling of slick sticking to his inner thighs and he couldn’t prevent Hubert from feeling it too. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hubert did not try to speak again as he watched Ferdinand, his own mind racing. He warned Ferdinand about this, was even _nice_ about it, but now he had a panting omega right in his lap. He didn't think someone could be so dense -well, he did know some people could be, but never Ferdinand- but now things were slowly falling into place for him. 

“Ferdinand.” He started with his name, hands off his own stomach and to the omega’s sides. As little touch as possible. He decided to play it safe, try to make Ferdinand look at him so he could read his ever expressive features and go from there. 

Ferdinand looked up at that, showing his golden eyes have darken to rust and were glazed over. His face was flushed and his breaths came out hot from where they brushed against Hubert’s nose. He didn't say anything, only leaned forward closer to Hubert who tried his best to move away from any more advances. 

No kiss thankfully came as Ferdinand found more interest in his neck, burying his nose right under his jaw and inhaling a deep breath that shook on the exhale. He moved up his thigh, still sitting across the one as his back arched to press their chests together. Hearing what was mumbled against his neck, Hubert stiffened in his spot. 

What was he to do? A needy omega was on his lap, whimpering out “ _alpha_ ” against his neck in a wet gasp as he rutted against his thigh. He could feel Ferdinand’s growing erection, and that was not bringing up the wetness and slick that was starting to seep through his pants. He knew how rough heats could be, but he has never witnessed one so intense since, as he tried to inform, most omegas tended to heats in private. He had no reason to take part in one either, Edelgard was an alpha as well and- 

No wonder he was so in denial about being in heat, he didn't know what one was like. Now though, Hubert had no idea how to approach this situation.

Hubert’s train of thought was cut short by the second whimper to his neck and a tongue coming out to lick at his skin. The sudden touch caused Hubert to jump again in his place with the reminder that he needed to act. He couldn't keep an omega this close to him. 

“Dammit, Ferdinand,” Hubert tried to move to get up and at least still be out of his way levels of kind by leading him back, but he sat a heavy weight in his lap, “get off of me.”

“Don't leave, please.” The words were still muffled against his neck where Ferdinand could not get enough of his scent, but instead of getting off he gripped onto his uniform to hold him tighter. 

“Don’t grind against me.” Hubert finally placed his hands on Ferdinand’s hips, stopping the motion effectively, but the whine that rang high right against his ear made him pull his bottom lip between his teeth. He didn't continue after that, mostly needing to take a moment to collect himself as he felt Ferdinand shake and quiver in his hold. 

“Hubert…,” a beg that held no end, what he was asking for he did not know, “please.”

The pause to collect himself lasted longer than he wanted, but Hubert was successful. “I will not leave,” he finally settled on, words flat and steady to hide any emotion he could possibly hold in this scene, “but we cannot be out here. Let me lead you to your room.” Hand still on his hips, he tried to push him away again. 

This time Ferdinand moved as asked, but as Hubert went to stand he still held on tight to him. His knees held no strength as he stood, immediately and unintentionally pinning Hubert against the wall again from where they stayed against. Instead of acknowledging the second tumble Ferdinand took advantage of it, leaning against his chest again with a shaking breath. 

“Do not make me carry you like a child.” The harsh words rumbled against Ferdinand’s ear from where he held his head against him and he couldn’t help but moan. He didn't truly hear what was said as he brought his hips close again. He was against the same thigh, needing the closeness and the smell that was everything alpha. He never knew it could be so addicting, making him unable to think straight and realize what he was doing to Hubert of all people. Nonsense bubbled from his mouth, saying nothing, but pleading for everything he couldn’t realize wasn’t available.

Ferdinand pressed himself as close as he could to Hubert, but he was not going to allow that. Instead of trying to stop his hips again the mage was no longer going to play nice and was going to literally pry him off of his body, but he executed it in the worst way possible. One gloved hand came up and embedded into Ferdinand’s hair, giving it a harsh tug and hoping the pain would clear his mind enough to get him at least coherent. 

The action did the opposite: While Ferdinand’s upper torso was pulled off of Hubert he still kept a tight grip on his uniform, his hip’s stuttering in their rhythm as heavy moan came from his parted lips. Hubert pulling his hair, even though it pulled him away from that addicting scent, was exactly what he needed for him to ruin his pants and uniform jacket with cum. 

Ever so slowly, an uncomfortable silence fell between them as Ferdinand caught his breath, his hair being released and allowing him to fall weakly against his chest again. Hubert kept his hands to himself, not trusting himself to touch Ferdinand unless something like that repeated itself. Therefore it was the omega to move first, reality coming back to him in a drowning wave. 

His face paled. His post orgasmic haze not being filled with peace and bliss, but instead horrible realization. He rutted against Hubert like a bitch in heat, which in reality was the truth, and came against his leg because he pulled his hair just right. He wanted to get away, but at the same time he didn't want to face him now or ever again.

The worst part was, he didn't know how long that mindset would last until the need overtook him once again. 

Much to his dismay he knew he couldn't stay against Hubert’s chest forever and he felt it was a miracle he let him stay here as long as he had without pushing him away in disgust. He didn't know what expression he would wear when he did and he didn't know what to expect. 

At least he knew they couldn't be silent forever. Stiffly and awkwardly, Ferdinand put weight on his shaking legs, keeping his hands on him longer than he wanted since he needed the support. When he felt he could stand on his own, he pulled his hands back to himself to tug at his own uniform, trying to cover the darkened spot he left a little better. He still felt utterly gross and that wasn't just from his own cum, the slick feeling becoming ever more present and stealing the words right out of his mouth by replacing them with a different kind of whimper.

Needing to stay collected, Hubert spoke coldly. “This would not have happened if you would have listened to me for once.”

“I a-am… so sorry-”

“Just shut up.” 

Hubert could rail into him how pitiful he looked right now or his multiple thoughts about being used like that -he had more than plenty, but he wasn't right now. Right now, with the way Ferdinand was looking, acting, and with his hormones filling the stables to its seams he knew it was best to all come later. He’s built up a wall that was slowly cracking being next to an omega in heat -even though he was currently, rightfully, remorseful for his actions- that craved him and he- 

Not right now. 

“I-”

“Shut. Up.” Hubert couldn't school the scowl on his face, but he still stayed quiet about what he was thinking. He started to move, shifting to undo the buttons of his uniform jacket to pull it off his body. Ferdinand tensed in his spot when Hubert came closer, but instead of saying anything or moving away he only watched him with a curious -but still horribly flushed- face. Nothing was said as Hubert tied the jacket around Ferdinand’s waist, using it to help cover the stains as best as it could. 

Ferdinand lifted his head to at least try and acknowledge the gesture, but Hubert was pushing him to get him walking. Feeling more like himself for the time being, he was able to wear a small frown of his own at the familiar feeling. “You don't have to shove me around.” He said in a huff. 

“Do you want to be outside any longer in your current state? Hurry up.”

“Of course I don't! There is no need to be so polarizing.” He did realize Hubert could have left him there in the stables, but he wasn't. He was being true to his word in his earlier plea. He also didn't have to try and keep him modest like this, but he was doing that too as they fell into old habit again.

“There was no need to hump against me either, yet you did that instead of listening to me earlier. All of this would not have happened if you knew your heat cycle.” Most omega’s did, but he had a small theory about Ferdinand that he wasn't going to explore in public. 

His legs still felt weak as he quickly walked, but he wasn't sure if he should blame that on the heat, the haze, or Hubert’s scent wrapped around his waist. It wasn't as close to his nose as he wanted, but he was not about to untie it and reveal his disgusting little secret to the world just to nurse a slow growing scent kink. He didn't have to lean on Hubert again nor did anyone stop them in the walk back, both things he was very thankful for. 

However when he was at the door to his room, his hands were shaking too and he was becoming acutely aware of how close Hubert was again. He figured this was another wave coming on, but at least he should be safe now. That was, until when he did push the door open, he started to move without thinking: He pulled Hubert into the room too. 

The door was quickly closed shut, by who he didn't care, but a hand stop him before he could get any closer. 

“You are not doing _that_ to me again.” He put his foot down there. He had his reasons. 

Ferdinand shifted, this close to an alpha again making his brain fuzz in a way he struggled to keep a straight train of thought. “I was not going to.” He said with weakening defiance in his voice, but he was not about to cave to desires just yet, even if he wasn't sure if that statement was a lie or not yet. “I only… I…” he didn't know how to go about this, but he didn't know to expect. He also didn't want to admit it to Hubert of all people his worst secret, yet at the same time he realized this was an opportunity to finally get some help he’s been refusing for so long. “I…”

“What do you want?” Staying here any longer was straining. 

"You remember what I said before... all... that happened?" He hated already remembering his debauchery, but he needed to call back to it. His breath was caught in his throat again as his body reacted to the memory, nipples hardening under his shirt and his thighs feeling all too slick once again. As much as he didn't want to, Ferdinand swallowed his pride. This was help. He needed to take it. “You said you wouldn't leave me. Please, Hubert… I would never ask this of you but… I… I need you.”

Hubert did not move minus tilting his head up to look down his nose at him, recalling the outcry from before that he wasn't an omega so he wasn't in heat. His first guess to Ferdinand's behavior was that he was taken off suppressants that he was abusing, but now he knew the truth. Although he tucked that bit of information away at the back of his mind, it did not sway him yet. “Why should I?”

The question made him irrationally angry and reason was thrown away once more. “B-Because! I don't- I don't know what to expect here! I've never been in heat before so would you please shut up and just fuck me through this already? That's how alpha's usually help, right!?"

Once again he wondered what there was for him to do in this situation. A needy omega was standing in front of him, crying out “ _fuck me_ ” against the tense air as he gripped his own clothes with the need to take them off. He could see Ferdinand’s pants tent again with erection, and that was not bringing up the wetness and slick that were scenting the room as well. He knew how rough heats could be, but he has never witnessed one so intense since, as he tried to inform, most omegas tended to heats in private. He had no reason to take part in one either, Edelgard was an alpha as well and- 

Hubert snorted. 

Ferdinand's shoulders dropped at the sound, not expecting it at all. It was oddly warm too, but he didn't know how to react to it.

“I’m not your mate.” His voice was filled with mirth as he brought his hand up to poorly hide his smirk behind his fist. Traditionally, mates took care of each other in that sense and there was no way he and Ferdinand shared such a title. It was almost hilarious seeing how pitiful he looked begging for him and forgetting something so obvious. 

Hubert looked back down at his jacket around Ferdinand’s waist, noticing his grip as shifted to his own clothing back to it. He didn't hide his mocking chuckle there. 

“Clean that before you return it to me.” With that he turned, leaving the room and leaving Ferdinand, needy horny, crying for an alpha to fuck him, and alone.


	6. Chapter 6

In the silence of the room only being broken by his heavy breaths, Ferdinand watched the door. He wasn’t sure if he was expecting something, but waiting for Hubert to have a change of heart and turn around to come back did not happen. Instead he stood there, what all went down still registering in his mind. It was almost like deja vu the way he stared at the wood as things started to solidify, the words _what the fuck!_ bouncing around in his mind as he felt a combination of rage and unprecedented levels of horny. He hated everything: How Hubert stared down at him and mocked him, how he left him be, and how his legs were still shaking and trembling from where he was placed.

Finally Ferdinand decided to act, the jacket being removed from his waist and thrown against his bed where the metal buttons clicked against the headboard. He needed to undress, that was first and foremost as he has reached his limit of staying in dirty clothes. He fumbled with the button and zipper, hands shaking more than he cared for at the moment, but as he peeled both his pants and underwear off his body he refused to look at how badly they were ruined. He didn’t even think washing them would help anything, but… if this was his life now, it might not be his first time he ruined his attire with slick. He’d have to learn the secrets of getting such stains out.

It was a horrible thought to think about, and the feeling became all the more prevalent between his legs as he almost fell to the ground. He somehow managed to catch his balance as he stepped out of his clothes, but he decided to forgo dressing again or even taking off his shirt as he stumbled to his bed. One hand was pressed against the sheets for support, but the other laid on top of the jacket. 

In such a short time he forgot about it, but now it was back in his hands and it belonged to an alpha who left him alone when he begged to be fucked. He couldn’t believe he actually said that now that he was thinking about it. He shifted his weight, moving to lay on his side as thinking took over acting. He said it like some common whore too, and he was _laughed_ at of all things.

What the fuck!

That’s not how its supposed to go!

Rage filled Ferdinand again as he flopped to his other side as if throwing his whole weight into it would show his audience of no one how pissed he was. He shifted around on his bed, adjusting his body to where he rested on his hands and knees.

It was supposed to go like this!

His chest was pressed into the mattress as his spine arched up towards his ass in the air from where he rested on his knees. Slick still dribbled down his rim as he cock hung heavy between his legs, but on his face he wore a glare that could turn anyone to stone. It was only as he laid there, ready to be fucked and that fucking not coming did he realize how ridiculous he looked. It was Hubert’s jacket laying by his pillow that helped him come to this understanding, its scent once more assaulting his nose in a way he couldn’t fight. 

He pulled his lips tight as his stared at it with his eyebrows merged, but slowly the anger he had in him faltered as the need filled its space. At the same time he brought the jacket closer to bury his nose into he lowered his hips to the bed. A soft whimper left him as his dick came in contact with the sheets and slowly he started up a rhythm.

Ferdinand couldn’t believe that earlier today Hubert’s thigh was between his legs instead of bundled up blankets, but he could tell the difference. Hubert’s leg was steady against him for that perfect friction, this was… not so nice, but he knew a way to make it better. He peeked up from behind the jacket, staring at the bedside dresser to wonder if it was even worth grabbing the lube, but he was soon reminded by the wonders of slick as it dribbled down his taint. He shivered as he shifted, only using one hand to keep the jacket close to his face, he reached behind himself.

To think this would have been Hubert pressing two fingers to his hole instead of himself, leaning close to him and embellishing him in his scent as he pressed one inside. Ferdinand started adjusted the position of the jacket, moving part of it out of the way to uncover his mouth to breath while he held it to his nose. Did Hubert have experience? It was hard to really say, but he wondered if he knew how to move his fingers differently in ways he didn’t know. It didn’t take long for one to become two and his hips almost lost their rhythm. 

He wondered if Hubert would be kind to him, treat him gently like he did back in the stables or push him around like he did even earlier, but he honestly didn’t know which one he preferred more. Maybe… that “M” word would change things around; gentle if they were and rough if they were not. He wanted that roughness as much as he wanted the alpha in general and his body reacted to the feeling. The wet spot he was creating under his hips began to grow as he grinded without grace, breaths without air as he curled his fingers inside him to find his orgasm. 

The thought of having no stamina through and coming quicker than normal was pushed aside and blamed on the heat, but he didn’t care right at the moment as he pulled his fingers out. He stayed on his stomach, trying to catch his breath until he found just barely enough strength to roll on his back. He really wanted to get out of the mess, but cleaning the bed sheets sounded like such an annoying hassle. He also wanted to not think about Hubert.

His mocking laugh was still jumbling his mind, what he said following behind. It was annoying -this was how people found their mates!- but he supposed there were reasons why it was a good excuse. He had no idea if Hubert had a mate, but if he was being real he most likely didn’t… unless… two alphas… he shook his head to stop himself from wherever he was going with that. Besides, now thinking clearer and more angry instead of horny he didn’t even want Hubert to be his mate! He was rude to him, pushed and pulled him around, barely cared about his existence until this stupid heat came up, and didn’t even stay to fuck him! From now on, he was _not_ going to think about Hubert as he struggled and worked his way through his first heat; however long it was going to last coming so late.

With a lazy head roll to the side to see that jacket still laying there and smelling like him, Ferdinand already started to doubt if that was even possible.

Fine.

Just _one_ more time; then he would not think about Hubert.

~!~

It took only one day for Hubert to realize he was a fool and made a horrible mistake.

After he left Ferdinand to tend to his heat alone he went straight to his own room to change clothes and calm down. He ended up canceling the plans he had for the rest of the day, but he felt it was understandable with what he had to experience -although he did keep quiet about it. The next day Hubert’s sudden day of seclusion was picked up by Edelgard and of course he could never hide anything from her when it concerned allies. Her response, the voice of reason she always was, helped him realize his oversight.

He did leave an omega in heat, their first heat at that, all alone. She didn’t suggest what Ferdinand begged him to do- something he was thankful for- but she did implore him to go to Manuela to at least deliver some things he might need for this new experience. It should be easy, right?

Never.

When he explained how it was Ferdinand’s first heat at the ripe age of eighteen, she blinked at him in surprise, hand over her mouth, and mumbled something in quick thought before reaching a conclusion with a nod of her head. He thought he picked up hearing her murmur how _that explains so much_ , but he wasn’t allowed to try and figure out what she was referring to as she nodded her head again. 

“Come, I’ll make this quick- you two shouldn’t be separated for long.” Her heels clicked in rapid stride as she made her way over to a large cabinet.

Hubert tilted his head up at the phrasing, eyes narrowed a bit in accusation even though his look couldn’t be seen with her turned around. “I am no-”

A loud, creaky squeak of the cabinet cut him off, the sound making Manuela wince and Hubert glare a little more with how high pitched it was. “Goddess we need a new one of these.” Manuela grumbled in annoyance, but it was opened and she was kneeling down to grab what she needed on the bottom shelf. Hubert thought he had the chance to finish his sentence from before and opened his mouth again, but it seemed like everyone was quicker than him now. “Well don’t just stand there, we need to hurry.”

Hubert wasn’t sure if the rush was really needed since what he was handed was a water basin, just large enough for one person to sit in. This was not what Hubert wanted. 

“There’s no way he’s going to have the strength to make it to the bathhouse, so he’ll have to bath in his room. Ah,” the noise was drawn out as she was back to the cabinet in thought, easily finding the second item, soap, and tossing it in as well, “there's that.” Quick as ever she was moving on.

“Professor Manuela, if I may-”

“If Sylvain took all the damn condoms again, that stupid virgin…”

“Those are not needed-”

“They most absolutely are!” Manuela turned around and pierced into Hubert with a disappointed glare. “I don’t care if you’re both adults, you’re still students and Garreg Mach does not offer any daycare services!”

The implication and thought of starting a family with Ferdinand made him unintentionally stumble over his words. Ferdinand, plump with his pup… was a thought for an alpha to experience. Not right now, though. Never, preferably. “N-No that wasn’t my-”

“Wonderful, here they are.” Manuela had turned around again as Hubert thoughts were filled with instincts and finally found what she was looking for. He felt she dumped way too many condoms in the bin, but he wasn’t even going to try and bring it up again. He had no idea what to do with so many anyway, but he supposed he’ll just… let Ferdinand keep them. Make them his problem.

Next came a triangle shaped pillow, to rest his hips on Manuela explained. Makes things easier -knowledge Hubert didn’t need to know.

“I’m not sure how well he’s producing slick, but you might need this too.” A jar of lube was carefully placed into the bin since tossing it might break the glass. She noticed Hubert’s confused look, and instead of letting him explain how it wasn’t like he knew how well he was in that regard either, explained its purpose. “Sometimes the slick struggles to produce with late bloomers, but he’ll still feel that need. You don’t want to hurt your mate after all.”

“We are not mates.” Once more the word pushed him into action. It was what he was thinking of when he was being rutted on in the stables. _He had no reason to take part in one either, Edelgard was an alpha as well and he had no mate._ What happened yesterday certainly didn’t grant them that title. “I will deliver these things to him, but half of it will not be used.” They would get much better value out of them being stolen, apparently. He was only going to stay with him because Edelgard knew it was best, but there would be no sex as far as he was concerned.

Manuela stared at him, arms crossed with an unamused gaze and the want to call him the stupid virgin too, but she refrained for now. She supposed it wasn’t surprising being told between the lines that Hubert was raised in such a traditional way, but what a boring way to live. What’s wrong with casual sex? Just helping a friend out in a time of need? It wasn’t her place to tell him to fuck if he didn’t want to, leaving it her to give up with a sigh. Besides, she’d absolutely hate to break his little, traditional heart telling him he still smelled like an omega in heat clung to him.

“Well, then if you’re going to play butler instead of the usual role an alpha would here, then I’m sure you know to make sure he’s still eating, drinking, bathing, and sleeping properly. If he hasn’t formed a nest already, I can guarantee he’ll want to use lots of your clothes. You’re a close by alpha that he’ll feel safe with during this.”

“...Alright.” That was… another thought, but a content Ferdinand was a quiet Ferdinand so if that involved giving him more attire to nest then so be it. It would be better than all the fighting that happened before the heat hit.

“One last thing.” Manuela noted as she moved to a different drawer, rummaging through it and finding something Hubert couldn’t see as of yet. It was only when she grabbed a small sack and placed a couple of pills in did it finally click to him. It was about time she handed him those. She was coming over to put the sack in the basin as well when she stopped at Hubert’s words.

“You did not have to dig for all this nonsense if you were going to prescribe suppressors at the end. That is all I will need.” It was about time he was shown mercy; he might actually thank Sothis that he had a way out.

But of course, why would she show mercy to _him_?

“Suppressors? For an omega’s first heat? You are out of your mind.” She tsked with a shake of her head. “He cannot be given suppressors until his heat regulates. If he is given some, it’ll increase his chances of heat sickness which is what _these_ are for.” She lifted the bag to show what she was implying before finally placing the last item in the bin. “His body isn’t used to the effects of heat so there's a chance he gets sick, but if he does just give him two of those, one in the morning and one at night with food in his stomach, and he’ll start feeling better again. I gave you enough to last two days, but sometimes heat sickness lasts longer. If it does I’ll have to pay a room visit.”

“Noted.” This was… a lot for getting so little in return.

“Now don’t keep your mate waiting any longer and get out of my hair. Go on, go on.”

“I just told you we are not mates.” Hubert was able to bite back even if he was being rushed out the door.

“Yeah, sure, that’s nice.” With that, the door was shut and he was properly kicked out of the infirmary. 

Hubert held his lips in a thin line, looking down at all the items he was given once more. The only thing on his mind was how this was going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

How long has it been? Time really meant nothing to him at this point, it was all just a blur of being mad and being horny. Little did he know that it’s only been one day, but it wasn’t like Ferdinand was all that aware of it.

Years of pent up heat him like a truck and Ferdinand was nothing short of a mess. His hair curled and fuzzed atop his head in a matted mess that needed a brushing, some pieces sticking to his cheeks from sweat that he couldn’t be bothered pushing away anymore. It would just stick to him again in the next wave of need anyway, so why should he even bother? At the least, the sweat and the slick and his own cum that stained his body were things he’s grown used to at this point- it was the little things. He was desperate for a proper bath, even now as he lay curled up on his bed wearing nothing but Hubert’s jacket on, but every time he takes a few steps towards the door his legs give out underneath him and he’s left crawling back to the sheets he’s messed up.

For some reason just laying under them wasn’t enough, he needed them around him, pushing on his sides and that somehow lead him doing the complete opposite and being on top of the sheets. It gave him some comfort, but not as much as Hubert’s jacket did.

He also wasn’t sure why it did either, but at some point during the first day just holding it close to his nose wasn’t enough anymore. He started wearing it unbuttoned so his sweat didn’t cling the fabric to his too hot body. He honestly didn’t know how he could return it to Hubert with a straight face after what all he's done with it and he doubted that four, five, even seventeen washes would properly rid it of his filth. Only burning it would make it clean again, but that thought made his stomach churn and he subconsciously knew it would be better hidden away like a secret treasure. 

At the moment he was given peace with a lull in the heat, a short break allowing him to think with a clear mind. He didn’t know how long it would last this time- once it was five minutes the next it's an hour, but he’s learned to enjoy it as much as he could. He had a hold on the collar, pulling it to cover his mouth as he stared blankly at the door. Like a child picking at flower petals with the question of if someone loves them or not, Ferdinand currently picked that petal that told him he did not want Hubert to fuck him. Rats belong in the sewer, not knotting his ass. 

Yeah, fuck Hubert.

It still smelled like him, mostly around the collar where it was closer to his scent glands. He started to wonder what he would do if it no longer held his scent. Already contradicting himself, he might give it back (cleaned) then, but only so he could snatch a new one to steal away. Grabbing more than one sounded like a dream though, he must admit. 

Wait, what was the original plan again? Yeah, fuck Hubert.

His body twitched in a growing want, but his mind still wanted peace. He tried to fight the urge for now, even if he did feel his cock shift in interest. 

Yeah, yeah! Get Hubert to fuck him!

No!

With a groan Ferdinand rolled to his other side, wanting his head to stay clear so he didn’t have to deal with another wave so soon. He started thinking of other things: He could really go for a cup of tea right now -hell, even coffee- he was so hungry and thirsty right now. Actually, no, not coffee, but the point still stood. He did have his favorite blend in his room, but just like the bath problem he had no source of water. He did have some cookies that Annette made, but those have been finished off for a while now and they hardly did anything to sate his appetite as good as they were.

Overall, he hated this sensation of feeling gross and alien in his own skin, but he knew it would last a few days more. He wondered if his heat’s duration would be shorter since it came so late, but knowing his luck it would last much longer to make up for lost time. He groaned again at the mere thought, pulling his hand off the jacket collar to lay atop the first set of buttons to pull them closer. He didn’t fasten it, but having it tighter around him helped in a way he needed and loathed all the same.

He just wanted it to be over already, but his break was being cut short by the discomfort he was feeling in his body. His fingers never felt like enough anymore, and he’s gone up to three now. He can’t tell if its the size that's not enough, the movement, the lack of warmth and weight that would be the rat bastard alpha -no, not  _ him _ \- or maybe a combination of all three, but he knew that he wanted more.

If he would have known his heat was going to hit like this, was going to hit at all and he knew before it all happened that he was destined to be an omega, he would have prepared so much more. He would have to make a mental note to write down all he needs for when the next heat came. Getting up right now to physically do it sounded like too much work. 

A knock at the door almost made him scream with how much it’s sudden presence startled him, but he managed to keep that sound to himself somehow. He quickly looked over at the door, wondering what exactly he could say at the moment outside of he wasn’t decent. He wasn’t anything close, but he wouldn’t be for potentially up to a week. He wasn’t so lucky keeping his quiet groan to himself with that thought. The person at the door spoke first.

“Let me in, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand was up out of bed before he knew it, his legs still shaking underneath him as they carried him the farthest they have in the last 24 hours. Finally Hubert was here so he could tell him to fuck him -er, tell him to fuck off. He swayed on his feet as he stood in front of the door, hands rubbing his ruddy face and pulling off some of the hair sticking to him even though it hardly fixed his appearance. With a breath to steel himself, he opened the door, immediately leaning against the door frame for support. 

“What.” Ferdinand didn’t ask it as a question, but as a demand as his glared at Hubert. The alpha pushed his lips into a thin line, eyes trailing down from those cold features to Ferdinand’s bare chest and abdomen framed by his uniform jacket, to his half hard cock and finally to thighs covered in drying slick. It was safe to say that hardened look, framed by frayed and wayward strands of hair that’s curlier now, was completely ineffective to Hubert.

“You truly have no shame.” He scolded, using the washing bin to push Ferdinand back into the room. It absolutely reeked of the omega’s heat, but Hubert was going to have to get used to it if he were to truly help Ferdinand through it. He wasn’t going to let it affect him and do something both of them would regret in this time of unclear consciousness. 

At the moment, Ferdinand did seem aware of what was going on outside of his own appearance as he did drop the scowl when he backed up, eyes fixed on the basin. He didn’t see all that was inside just yet. “I’ve been in dire need of a bath since this first started.”

“You desperately need one.” Hubert said in a snide comment, making sure the door was closed behind him as he made his way to the desk to start unloading everything to get that bath started. Hopefully Ferdinand smelling like soap and not like the raw scent of heat would make things more bearable. 

“Are you going to do me the absolute honor of washing me then?” He mocked, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Yes.” 

“O-Oh.” That was by far the last response he expected. It was said so honestly too. “So… is that why you’re here?”

Things were pulled out and gently put down on the desk, the soap, the lube; the only thing really not cared for was the pillow which was tossed to the bed. “It was an oversight to leave an omega alone during their first heat. I am here now to amend that and make sure you do not diminish your worth any more than you potentially have in the past day.”

“Your efforts would be more admirable without the attitude.” Ferdinand didn’t see what was put out as he carefully made his way over to Hubert, only really aware of the triangle shaped pillow that he was now given. He eyed it with a quirked brow, finally close enough to lean against the alpha’s back. He gripped at the back of the uniform jacket, wondering how hard it would be to get him to slip out of this one for Ferdinand to hoard -ah keep… he means keep… for an indefinite period of time. He didn’t ask for now, more curious about the pillow since it didn’t look comfortable at all to rest his head against. It would strain his neck too much at such an angle. “What’s that for?”

Hubert wasn’t sure if he paused because of Ferdinand’s weight against his back, the question, or the condoms being next in line to be taken out, but his hands still froze as he held his eyes closed to collect himself. Torturous week this would be, and it was only the start. He had to keep calm and not do anything a mate would. He was just going to help him get a basic idea how to prepare for a heat since he was the one around when it first happened, and then never bother himself with it again. If it was a normal first heat at a normal age he would just let some other omega deal with it as some sort of solidarity, but  _ no  _ Ferdinand just  _ had  _ to have it years late and he just  _ had  _ to be wrapped up in this mess too. 

Where was he? Right, pulling out the condoms. Manuela really could have put them in a container to make this easier instead of dumping in each singular wrapped piece. The question was next. “To comfortably prop your hips up when you’re courting your mate.” It was the least crude way to put it, but being too vulgar might pull a response out of Ferdinand he didn’t want to see. 

The omega made a small hum in comment since that did make a lot more sense. He was about to comment about the overly formal language, but he finally caught sight of the lube and condoms. The last item was one he didn’t see and was put elsewhere, but it wasn’t like he cared about it at the moment. In fact, he didn’t even want that bath anymore.

“How helpful.” He moved away from Hubert’s back, still keeping one hand pinching at the jacket as he picked up one of the rubbers to hand right back to the alpha. “Let’s get to using it.”

“Did you not listen?” Hubert spat, taking the condom with more force than needed and placing it right back down. “I’m not your mate; there is no  _ us  _ in you using it.”

“Then why did you bring it! And everything else!” 

“It was forced upon me by Manuela when I told her it was your first heat _.  _ She did not care when I informed her half of it would not be used and would not take it back. Stop clinging to me and hurry up and take my jacket off so you can bathe.” With an arm raised Hubert pushed Ferdinand off of him, the omega somehow remaining on his feet. He did pull his hands off of Hubert, but it was only to hold the jacket tighter around himself. He was thinking, needing a plan to be able to keep both. It was important, yet he wasn’t too sure why yet.

“I will after you fill up the tub.” He finally settled on. “I would be cold without it.”

The flat look Hubert sent him told him he did not believe that lie in the slightest. He knew there was no way a simple open uniform jacket was the deciding factor of Ferdinand's a comfort level for the room’s temperature and he rightfully call him out on it. “Fine, but when it’s filled up, I implore you to find a better excuse.” 

The basin was taken to be placed on the ground and Hubert started to make his way towards the door to leave again. Ferdinand didn’t fight him this time as he finally had to sit on the bed again, holding the jacket tight as he tried to control his breath. Need was coming to him again and he shifted uncomfortably as he tried to keep his head level for a little longer. He didn’t want Hubert to leave, not just yet, there was something he wanted from him. 

“Wait.” Ferdinand called out, short of breath even with the one word. At the door Hubert stopped again, looking stiff as he turned to look down his nose at him. That look had no right to make a shiver trail down his spine and his hips to twitch.

“What is it now.” Leveled, composed as he could be as he became too acutely aware of the new scented wave of heat. The mint eye staring into Ferdinand dared him to ask the question from a day ago once more, challenging him to imagine a different response. 

Thankfully, the question of need wasn’t the one that slipped out of his mouth. Instead, Ferdinand shifted his shoulders, letting the uniform slip off his naked form and pool by his elbows. Plotting an elaborate scheme sounded too much work right now when he wanted it  _ now. _

As asked, he’ll be honest.

“Give me your jacket.”

For once Hubert tilted his head down instead of up and Ferdinand watched to try and see what the body language translated to. The silence was dragging on for far too long and Ferdinand was about to ask again, but finally Hubert pulled his hand off the doorknob. Gloved hands came up to the buttons, pulling them apart once by one way too slowly.

“Do you have to be agonizing slow and-” Ferdinand was cut off by the jacket being thrown at his face, a sputtering noise replacing his coherent sentence. He was lucky a large decorative button didn’t hit his eyes, but one did smack the bridge of his nose and it did hurt a lot more than expected given the force the jacket was thrown at him. When he pulled it off his face, Hubert was gone, but he didn’t care at the moment. He got what he wanted.

The old jacket was fully removed from his arms and replaced by the new one. He only buttoned the top button to keep collar and the prominent scent close as he held onto the old one; a content smile on his face as he laid down. A new addition to the slowly forming nest.


	8. Chapter 8

In and out Hubert went from the room as he filled up the basin, quiet in his complaints even if it was written all over his face. Ferdinand hardly cared though, he was too busy snuggling up to the newest addition in his growing collection of treasures. He didn't stop when Hubert paused when filling up the tub, most likely eyeing him from where he lay on the bed wearing the new jacket and snuggling the old one like a child with a teddy bear. He was in heat, his first ever, and the judgement of others hardly affected him when he got what he wanted. 

He wanted Hubert's shirt next. 

Pants… small clothes too… get him nude so he could finally fuck him. 

Surrounded by the pungent scent of alpha he couldn't even be bothered by his own thoughts on Hubert and how they constantly switched sides. It didn't matter what he was thinking half an hour ago anyway, since what mattered were his thoughts and wants now. The list of wants was ever growing. Golden, hazy eyes looked up to catch sight of the new pillow he was given. He knew now of its purpose, but he wondered how good it would feel to grind against it. Maybe if he rubbed it against Hubert’s everything and get it to smell like him, it would be all the better. He freed one hand to reach out, pulling it closer to give it a small sniff. It smelled like the infirmary and faintly of Manuela’s perfume. Ferdinand knew that instant it would be so much better smelling like Hubert. Even in this heated haze, he was still too smart for this world.

“Get up.”

His lingering half lidded gaze shifted from the bed towards Hubert, the alpha’s face hardened as he reached out to pry him from the bed. Ferdinand relaxed his hold from the jacket, but he still kept a hold of the pillow. 

“Your poor smell is giving me a headache; get out of my jacket already so you can bathe.” He didn't slave away preparing it -even making sure the water was warm so there were no complaints about the chill- for it to not be used. 

Ferdinand didn't strip away as he swayed on his feet, instead looking down at the pillow he was cuddling against his chest like a child and thinking over his options. It absolutely had to smell like Hubert, he decided, and handed it over to the alpha. Unfortunately, said alpha did not get the silent message and looked at the pillow oddly before tossing it back onto the bed. Ferdinand frowned, turning to grab it again so they could do this once more. 

“No you idiot,” he spat, having to bring a knee up to lay on the mattress so he wouldn't fall. Hubert promptly looked away from his ass, but it wasn't like Ferdinand was able to see so until he turned around again to start the process all over before it even had the chance to start, “make this smell like you.”

Once more the pillow was pushed towards Hubert, this time close enough for the plush front to press to his chest. Somehow, Hubert looked more tired than before, but as if Ferdinand was going to let that deter him in any way, shape, or form. He was doing the opposite, actually, by pressing the pillow more insistently against him in short little jabs. 

_It is better than him sniffing you like a mutt,_ Hubert reasoned, and all but snatched the pillow from Ferdinand’s grip. The omega still had a loose hold on it and toppled forward, falling against Hubert’s body once more. This time the alpha managed to stay on his feet, but he was not about to let Ferdinand reenact what happened at the stables once again. With his elbow, Hubert shoved his off, making him fall onto the bed. 

Ferdinand sat on the mattress when the back of his knees hit the edge, falling onto his back for a pause before he quickly moved to prop himself up on his elbows. The jacket only covered his shoulders and arms now from where it laid parted to completely show his front. His legs were spread, showing off that he's grown from half hard to fully erect now as he brought one knee up towards his body. He wore a smitten smug smirk on his face as he gazed with heat induced lust at Hubert. The room reeked all the more with hormones of need. “Hmm, the bath can wait a bit, right Hubie?” 

Hubert’s nose wrinkled at the new nickname said too sweetly and Ferdinand had to bite his bottom lip to conceal a whine since somehow he found it way too hot. Hubert watched his hand travel down his freckled, toned and sweat stained chest, but he stopped it’s movements by the navel since he knew where it was going to go and he didn't want to see it. The pillow was back on the bed and Ferdinand was yanked to his feet. 

“Make it smell like you.” Ferdinand repeated in a whine as the jacket was pulled off his body, more mewls of protest leaving him as the comfort was stripped away. Finally, he was completely nude and Hubert started to pull him closer to the tub, ignoring his murmured nonsense along the way. Hubert still kept his grip tight on his arms as he helped guide him to sit, not wanting to be responsible for any sort of accident. He was already responsible for way too much as it is.

Already this was so much tiring then he could have ever imagined, but one step at a time. Get the soap, wash the disgust that was above the chest off of Ferdinand -he could do the rest himself- and hope he went to sleep so Hubert could get a small break from the hormones. He just _had_ to be the alpha to help Ferdinand get used to the smell of and he just _had_ to be close to his own rut to where this was getting to him all the more. 

“ _Hubie_ ,” and Ferdinand just _had_ to moan and whine his name like that when he headed to the desk for the soap instead of the bed, “the pillow.” For some reason Hubert thought it was a good thing to look over at the omega, a mistake as he saw him pushing his bottom lip forward and pouting.

Holding strong and refusing to allow that look to affect him, Hubert changed directions. He made his way over, keeping his features as neutral as possible minus his faint glare. He grabbed the pillow, ignoring the fact that it looked like one of his nested jackets was blessed with a new stain of white as he brought it to his neck. It was easy to rub the rounded edges against his scent glands, but what was hard was focusing on his actions.

Behind him in the tub he could hear Ferdinand’s breath pick up, his pants coming out in short puffs as the water was jostled about. Hubert did not dare to see if any spilled onto the floor to risk seeing what he was doing. He could imagine it well enough as much as he wished not to with the way his name’s left the omega’s tongue in airy moans. His grip on the pillow tightened, his chin pointed down when Ferdinand’s voice went up an octave and the smell of the room because all the more nauseating. 

He really had no stamina, Hubert critiqued before tossing the information away. It was pointless to him- he didn’t need to know Ferdinand’s habits on such a subject. 

He was never scenting this pillow much less anything again, he decided, if it was going to lead to Ferdinand finding his climax just by watching him and doing… who knows with his hands. Hubert didn’t want to know. The only bright side was that it wasn’t on him again, but now the bathwater was ruined. The water sloshed again as Ferdinand relaxed onto the wall that his back leaned against, a pleased hum leaving him.

As much as he wished to throw it, Hubert wasn’t set on where just yet and opted to place the pillow on the bed by his jackets. Back on track he made his way towards the desk, removing his gloves as he grabbed the soap. Ferdinand could wash himself now; he was not touching that cum and slick contaminated water, but he still had one idea in mind how he could do his part and help him clean up. 

Hubert finally faced Ferdinand, finding him enjoying that orgasmic bliss with a lazy gaze towards him. When he was close enough, the omega reached out a hand, fingers spread with a slow wiggle. Thinking he wanted the soap, which by all means was fine by him, Hubert handed it over.

“Your hands,” Ferdinand sounded as blissed out as he looked as he took the bar of soap, but he still made sure to have a grip on a few of Hubert’s grayed fingers to keep him close. He found something new and wanted to investigate, “we’re they always like this?” 

He held them so gingerly in calloused palms Hubert couldn't feel. “It is a side effect of dark magic.” To the point and with the truth. He was kneeling by the basin now, yet he still didn't pull his hand away even when it was pulled closer to Ferdinand’s face. He was cupping one of his cheeks now, the scarred skin contrasting with bright freckles. Why was he letting him do so much after wanting to get away not long again.

“That's sad.” Ferdinand responded idly, rubbing his cheek against the palm. “Your hands are really nice.” He continued to nuzzle against them and for some reason, Hubert allowed him to continue. He never let anyone see his hands before this moment, didn’t want to hear any worries about how he was pushing his limit scarring his body like this, so it was odd hearing a pleasant reaction instead of the concerns he expected. 

It was going well until Ferdinand opened his mouth again. Instead of speaking, he maneuvered his wrist, making Hubert’s index finger slide over his lips and into his mouth to gently suckle.

“Ferdinand, may I ask how flexible you are?” For once, Hubert was actually smiling at him. Small and quaint it was, as prominent as Ferdinand should trust it. 

Ferdinand dragged his tongue up the side before pulling off. “You may bend me in whichever way you want.”

Hubert hummed softly as he gently pulled his hand back, bringing both up to thread through Ferdinand’s hair. He immediately leaned into the touch again, a pleased sigh leaving though his parted lips as he lavished in the attention. Hubert’s sweet touch was as magical as he imagined and he wanted it on his bare skin, but he should have known that the alpha was not a sweet man.

The grip on his hair tightened and a quick gasp of pleasure left Ferdinand. Getting his hair pulled was still a slowly awakening kink, but he was loving the rough treatment all the same. However in the tight grasp his hair wasn’t pulled more, but pushed along with his head. His face was dunked into the dirty water, just barely having enough room to not hit the opposite side. Immediately short of breath, he struggled for control. His hands flailed to land on top of Hubert’s, trying to pull them off so he could breathe again and not drown. 

He was only underwater for a few seconds before Hubert pulled his head up again, the feeling not as exciting as it was the first time as his gasps came out desperate for air instead of desire. It did pull him out of his lust filled stupor and made him think a bit more clearly, and he was clearly pissed.

“What in Sothis’ name is wrong with you!?” He exclaimed, glaring up at Hubert who stood from the floor. “You could have killed me!”

“You were under for a second; do not be dramatic.” Cold and as level toned as possible, Hubert grabbed the towel he picked up when he was filling up the tub to dry off his hands. “Besides, I could find a more creative way to kill you besides drowning you in your bath of sperm.” With his hands dry he dropped the towel to the floor right next to the tub, letting it stay as an unfolded mess on the ground for Ferdinand to do whatever he wanted with it. “Finish cleaning up yourself, I will return later.” 

Ferdinand was left alone in the room again after that, a heavy frown on his face as he glared at the closed door. A harsh curse was grumbled out as he focused on washing again, doing the best with the water he stained and ruined. The sudden dunk cleared his mind, but it could have been done a lot more elegantly than _that_. When he finished he pushed himself up out of the tub, cursing again at how shaky his legs felt as he grabbed the towel to dry off. He didn’t bother dressing, still not seeing the point with this stupid heat as he waddled to the bed. 

He sat down on the corner of the mattress, taking a moment to catch his breath before taking the towel to aggressively wipe at his mouth. He couldn’t believe he sucked his finger like that, and the worst part was that he had a feeling with how his emotions were like a pendulum, it wouldn’t be the last time he thought about it. He really needed to get that under control and he wanted it to be the first thing that regulated whenever he got more used to heats. The towel moved to his hair and he started to dry it off, not wanting it to be more of a fuzzy mess from sleeping on it wet. In this slow, methodical movement, he decided he was going to start thinking of the perfect alpha he wanted to do all the nasty things he was begging Hubert of.

Yet as he started to imagine that man, that wiry, faceless, goblin mage of an ideal man, he noticed that Hubert left his gloves on the desk.

It wasn’t his shirt, but they would do just nicely. 

Ferdinand pushed himself off the bed, keeping the towel around his neck as he was back on his feet. He made his way over to the desk, picking up both gloves in hand to look over. After a moment he slipped them on his own hands, not minding the awkward fit with Hubert’s fingers being much longer than his own. 

His mind was flipping again, a switch with an uncontrollable heat as he wondered what those fingers felt like wandering his body. He knew how they felt like in his hair, on his tongue and holding onto him, but just like many other aspects about this heat he was wanting more. The towel was pulled off his shoulders and dropped to the floor again flopped onto his bed. He got three new additions to his nest in one day. It was the little things like that that were going to help him though this. 


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, Hubert did come back a few hours later, a wrinkle between his brows still to show he hasn’t completely forgiven the finger sucking incident so soon. He was not about to say anything more about it though, not wishing to dwell on it and linger too much in the past. Anything to get time to move quicker and have this heat behind him already. It was almost getting to the point where he was looking forward to his own rut just to be secluded in his room and not think about anything or anyone else but himself. Almost.

He also almost felt like praying for the Goddess’ protection as he stared at Ferdinand’s door, the scent of heat seeping out from the wood. What sort of protection would be best he wasn’t sure, but that's why it would be her problem to figure it out and keep him safe as he was about to enter a war zone worse than what they have seen so far.

Of course, that prayer was never muttered and his hands were never clasped together as he brought one up to knock on the door. His hands were still bare from where he accidentally left his gloves behind, and even though grabbing more did sound tempting, he might have unintentionally understood Bernadette better and stayed there to ignore this problem. For that reason, when he was out to calm down from the incident, he merely found a reclusive spot outside to get some fresh air and kept his hands hidden away.

The door received two quick knocks, a notice to let it be known he was back that was followed up with a sentence: “Are you decent.” It was not a question, more of a threat that he better be or there would be consequences. What they were, he would not elaborate. Show don’t tell. 

“Hmm?” Ferdinand sounded distant, but content and not in distress. Hubert put his suspicion in that instead of what was said next. “Come in, Hubie. I missed you.” 

Hubert didn’t say anything further as when he opened the door after being given permission. Ferdinand was still on the bed, back against the wall with his legs spread wide. He was wearing Hubert’s jacket, but the mage refused to guess if it was the new or old one just like how he refused to guess if those were his gloves or not adorning Ferdinand’s hands. One hand was by his mouth, few fingers resting on his parted lips and Hubert could guess he only removed them from his mouth to speak, but he did not remove the three pushed inside his ass. He still moved his hand slowly, staining the glove with more slick and only stopping briefly for a shiver to travel down his spine. 

“Tricked you.” Ferdinand hummed, smug as can be with the turned corners of his smirk. “Join me already, Hubie.”

He was here to help an omega through his first heat, that didn’t mean he needed to be witness to his displays of pleasuring himself. Hubert held his lips tight in a thin line as he was back in the hallway, unable to believe he was fooled so easily. The door was heavily shut behind him and he could hear Ferdinand’s whines and cries about being denied again, but Hubert couldn’t face them right now. Somehow in his heat clouded mind Ferdinand has become unreasonably cunning. He was smarter, tactical, and determined to get what he wanted. He was manipulating him, being compliant one second and then pulling him needily the next whenever Hubert put down one brick of his guard. He couldn’t believe he was thinking this, but he preferred the arrogant, brash noble he was before this than the horny bastard in there that was trying at the door.

Hearing the doorknob being struggled to open finally pushed Hubert into action. As much as he did wish to call it quits, tell Ferdinand to find some other alpha to annoy -Caspar was roomed right next door- he was given this duty. However, Hubert would make sure it was  _ only  _ this first heat. After that, he would not let this annoying omega sway and deceive him anymore. 

“Hubie! You’re supposed to watch over me! ...And help me!” The second part came after a pause, an afterthought added as if it would swindle Hubert all the more. Another whine came, and somehow it made Hubert all the more miffed with this personality trait of  _ brat  _ the Ferdinand in heat picked up. “Come back in already…”

Finally, Hubert found his voice. “When I ask if you are decent, _do_ _not lie._ ” 

“I’m not putting on pants.” The huff was audible even with a door between them. Instead of responding to that, Hubert held his head in one hand. This was going to be the longest week of his life, he told himself again. With a sigh, he dropped his hand and turned to face the door, figuring he would have to go in at some point anyway.

“You know what I mean. Back away already.” He waited for a moment before opening the door again, only doing it wide enough for him to slip inside. 

Thankfully Ferdinand didn’t pull another trick from where he swayed on his feet. He still had the gloves and jacket on, but he was being decent enough for once to try and pull it down to cover himself. With their different torso lengths, he was able to cover himself well even if the outline of his erection poking at the fabric could still be seen. “I thought it would work.” He said in a pout, freckled cheeks puffed up. 

Somehow, Hubert’s glare increased. “I have told you many times before: I am not your mate. I will not be having sex with you no matter how many tricks you pull. I am only here to help a late bloomer like you through your first heat since you cannot even do that right.” 

“Whatever.” Just like all the times he’s told him this, Ferdinand brushed it off with a dismissive puff of air. “Stop leaving me already.” He took a step closer, letting go of the jacket hem to reach out towards one of Hubert’s hands. He pulled it away before it could be grabbed, making the nth groan of frustration leave the omega for not getting his way. “Hey.”

“I am not letting you touch me after you showed me the disgusting thing you did wearing my gloves.” This close he could tell they were his. He’s reach the bottom level of disdain- it would only be a matter of time before he became numb and couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

“You’re too prude.” Ferdinand grumbled and he fumbled with the gloves, pulling them off his fingers and lazily tossing them towards the bed. They were still to be part of his nest, even if he wasn’t allowed to wear them apparently. “I just want to… hold your hand and sleep a bit.”

“Are you really going to sleep or are you just saying that?” 

“I will! I will if you let me hold your hand.”

“I am done humoring your tricks.”

“Hubie! Just let me do this!” Ferdinand pushed his brows down in a glare as he stumbled forward in another attempt to grab one of his hands. Grown used to him being weak on his feet, Hubert managed to catch him without both of them falling over. Ferdinand still fell into his chest, and something told the mage that this was a planned trick as well with how easily he settled against him and nuzzled against his collar bone. “Want to sleep just like this.”   


“You can hold my hand, and  _ that's it. _ ” Hubert hissed out as he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off. Already he fell into another trap, but if the alternative was having him full body cuddle against him then he would settle for the lesser of two evils. Even though he was getting less, Ferdinand still gave out a pleased hum as he was being led back to the bed.

“I love you, Hubie.” The sentiment rolled lazily off his tongue as he was let go to lay down on his own. He flopped to his side, leaving enough room for Hubert to lay down next to him. He gave it an inviting pat.

“I hope you remember all you say during your heat so that you will feel inclined to never interact with me again.” The invitation was only partially accepted as Hubert sat down on the spot instead of laying down. It was hard to get comfortable in such a scenario, but he got as settled as he could before offering his right hand.

Ferdinand took it between both of his own and nuzzled his face against the palm. He manipulated it as he pleased, finding his limit when he almost kissed the knuckles before Hubert tugged away. There was a stare down, Hubert daring him to push his luck again with that and Ferdinand waiting to be given the hand back. The rusted gold, puppy dog look of the omega was the winner as he was given the hand again, this time foregoing all the nuzzling and instead laying it under his cheek. “I will remember your hands though.”

Hubert wasn’t sure if he meant if he did remember all he said, he would remember how they looked or if he meant this gesture, but he didn’t ask for elaboration. Ferdinand didn’t provide one either as he kept his side of the deal and closed his eyes, slowly falling into the start of a light sleep. His freckled sun kissed features contrasted greatly to Hubert’s grayed, ruined hand that Ferdinand cherished so greatly. 

He’s only shown one other person his hands, that person naturally being Edelgard, and she looked at him with worry that he was pushing himself too far for their goal. She knew the effects of black magic and knew they should have not progressed this far with him so young.  This reaction was different, not worry nor disgust, just admiration.

Granted, it was heat brain admiration. In the end, after all of this, this attention would mean nothing.

_ Don’t think too deeply, Hubert. _

~!~

In the end, after all of this, the heat last only two days more. A four day heat wasn’t exactly normal, but it was to be expected from someone like Ferdinand. It was something he would have to get used to until they started to regulate. How long that would take was also up in the air. 

As soon as the heat ended the aftermath did not hesitate to be tainted with stiffness. Ferdinand had just woken up from the day's nap and was staring blankly the gray hand he was holding. It became a habit; every time Ferdinand slept he would have to hold Hubert’s hand and he remembered asking for it. Slowly he let it go, an action that caused Hubert to look over at him.

“I think… my heat is finished.” It sounded clunky falling off his tongue, but he wasn’t sure what else to say in this situation. He didn’t feel so needy outside of wanting another bath and a proper meal, but he felt like he could do that on his own. He could think more than one thing at once and that was those needs, if that was the right thing to say, and what would happen next.

Hubert pulled his hand back to himself, resting it on his lap as his visible eye looked him over. Ferdinand shifted uncomfortably in his spot, not sure what he was looking for. He did bring the blankets closer to him to cover his lower half better, even if part of him did wonder if it was pointless being that he’s seen his dick in every state of arousal. He’s seen even more now that he’s thought about it, and for the first time in four days the flush that painted Ferdinand’s cheeks was from embarrassment instead of pleasure. 

“How are you feeling?” It was hard for Ferdinand to tell what emotion the question had, leading him to tentatively look over to read his face which left him with the same feeling. Thankfully, this time Hubert did elaborate a bit. “Are you feeling sick?”

“Ah, no… no I don’t think so… am I supposed to be sick?” With his lower half covered Ferdinand moved to close the jacket to hide his chest. His hands paused at the first button, remembering this wasn’t his own. Hubert did say he wanted it back after a thorough clean which he would have to do with this and other pieces of his collection. It had grown to three jackets, two button up shirts, and a couple pairs of gloves. He was not asked for the clothing back right now, but Ferdinand's hands still hesitated.

“No, you shouldn't.” Simple, and leveled as Hubert stood from the bed. A little easier to read now. “If that is all then I am done here.” He started towards the door.

“Wait,” Ferdinand called out to him before he even realized it. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say or if Hubert would even stop, but he did halfway towards the door and turned to peer at him from over his shoulder. The omega once more shifted in his spot, opting to hold the jacket tight around himself instead of buttoning it, “ah… I suppose I should thank you for helping me through my heat... I would have been lost without any form of guidance.”

Hubert turned to face him, hands behind his back as he stared him down his nose with his chin tilted up at a slight angle. This was the Hubert he knew better, not the one that allowed him to hold his hand as he slept. “You should thank me for being the bigger person and not taking advantage of you.” 

Ferdinand’s shoulders hunched at the blunt force of the sentence. He really did beg for him over the past few days to do whatever he wanted with him -he was pretty sure he said he loved him at one point too- and Hubert resisted all of it. His will as something else, or maybe it was his hold on traditional values that was stronger. “Y-Yeah… that too.”

The silence in the room became all the more thicker and he wasn’t sure who should or how they could cut through the tension. He wasn’t sure if he felt relieved with Hubert was the one who took the responsibility. “Return my clothing clean as soon as you can.” 

Like deja vu, Ferdinand didn’t look up when he heard the door open and silently shut, leaving him alone. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to write Lorenz so sorry in advance  
> also am sorry if there isn't much to this chapter it is for.............. build up eyes emoji

He never realized how vacant his room was without the sounds of his own heavy breathing or Hubert’s constant chiding. It was weird, but then again he felt weird in general right now. It wasn’t the time to think about it all right now though and instead he focused on making a mental list of all he wanted at the moment. 

First, he wanted to see how well he could stand. He was so listless during the heat that he was constantly leaning on Hubert not only in need of an alpha but for support. He pushed himself onto his feet, feeling that familiar instability in his legs as he found his balance. If he were to look for any sort of positive note, he could at least tell this feeling was from being practically bedridden for a few days and not from having a clouded mind. He hoped the feeling would go away soon. 

Second came pants for he has been without them for far too long. Thankfully the fabric wouldn’t be sticking to any dried slick or cum, _that_ being cleaned up, but he still felt overall dirty and would definitely take a bath of his own as soon as he could. Maybe it was the lingering tone of the room, but putting on pants again after being nude for days straight was just another one of those things that made him feel off in his own skin. 

Third, he turned back towards his bed, looking over all the clothing that wasn’t his laying atop sheets that have been ruined with way too many fluids. Hubert tried to change them out for him once at the beginning, but Ferdinand whined and complained about how he didn’t want sheets that didn’t have the right scent. Now he couldn’t explain why it mattered to him instead of using the same excuse as to why he refused to wear any pants, but it was what he ended up saying. Maybe it was the same reason why he preferred Hubert’s clothing instead of his own, that scent he couldn’t get enough of. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, his brows being pushed together to hide the embarrassment he wanted to show and stepped forward. 

The clothing was tossed off first, little care given to them in high contrast to how he held everything so dearly during his heat. Next came all the bedding, leaving the mattress bare with the small question if it was ruined and should be tossed out too. He would probably be questioned if did do that and requested another one, and that cycle would just repeat again and again if these heats were supposed to be a regular thing. He eased himself by noting there weren’t any visible stains. 

The basin would have to be returned to Manuela as well, but he was not sure about the condoms, pillow or all the other things given to him like a little care package. They would be used eventually, after all, so...

The bedding was all bundled up and he was left questioning what he should wash first, it or himself. Honestly it was hard to tell which would take longer so that was hardly a deciding factor. In the end, he decided on himself, figuring he could get a proper meal on the way back. He left his room after slightly pushing open the windows so the room could be aired out of the pungent scent of heat. There was only one that was better, but the source was gone and Ferdinand scented all of the clothes unintentionally.

His heat should be over so why are these thoughts still lingering? They were quickly pushed away as he fixed his appearance the best he could. A nice, barely too hot for his skin that he was going to endure anyway bath was far more interesting than such ideas. Another touch up to his appearance, making sure each lock of golden hair laid perfectly in place on his overthinking head. He made sure the uniform jacket, the one that actually belonged to him, was properly buttoned and laid flat on his body. Maybe he was stalling, maybe even if this bath and meal were as desperately wanted as - _he wanted dick, part of his mind unhelpfully provided-_ he knew they were, he still wondered how to face the outside world.

Would people know? He was gone and out of class for days, _surely_ people would know. Would they judge him for it? Not for being an omega, he was raised to not belittle those having _lower ranked second genders_ as some fools referred the dynamics to, but for having them so late in his life. He was Ferdinand von Aegir, almost nothing phased him, but this heat changed him more than he ever wanted. 

Now was not the for a crisis. Ferdinand pushed the windows open a little more to make sure the room would air out quicker and left to get that bath. 

He was not questioned in the walk to the bathhouse; no one seeming to care about his brief disappearance. Not that he wanted them to know- it was a private matter he felt like, but maybe it would be better to reach out to an actual omega to know what to expect instead of relying on an alpha that would no longer help him. As expected, his bath lasted much longer than normal. The water started to cool and instead of using that as a sign to get out, he filled it up with warm water again to properly scrub what all he felt needed to be clean again. 

His meal was rather quiet too, but then again, now that he thought about it, it was the middle of class. Here one of the staff members questioned him, her leering eyes piercing as to why he felt the need to skip out on his education. It was obvious being the only student in there, but after muttering that he just finished his heat since he found no gain lying about it, she nodded faintly and gave him an extra serving. He didn’t realize how much it was needed until his plate was clean and he timidly went back to her for a second helping. During his heat Ferdinand could only hold down a few bites of bread before he found more interest in trying to sway Hubert again. The second serving was consumed slowly; more time being spent thinking instead of filling the pit in his stomach. 

After the meal he was back in his room, sitting down on the mattress for a break. Ferdinand’s energy wasn’t completely back yet and he needed the pause before he started to rest of the cleaning. He hated it and was ready to get back to his usual self once more. That’s why he cut the rest short to only being a few minutes. He was tired of staring at the lump of fabric on the floor. 

Killing two birds with one stone he bundled them up to put in the basin, not caring about folding anything and just making sure it was all stuffed in there to be carried to the wash. Normally there was staff to help with this sort of thing, but… he felt he should tend to it personally. At least to make sure there were no questions as to why he had possession over so many of Hubert’s clothes. The staff member did question him if he was sure about washing his own things, saying something how a noble student shouldn’t focus on such things, but he was able to give a confident reason as to why there was no need to worry without completely stating the truth. The worker seemed hesitant, but he was shown mercy and was left alone. 

The sheets were the first thing dunked into the soapy water, figuring it was best to get the biggest item out of the way. Tame the beast early on as they say. He's removed his uniform jacket and had it placed to the side, the sleeves of his white undershirt rolled up past his elbows to not be splashed as he worked. He knew basic cleaning, he was no slob, even if it has been a while since he's done something like this on his own. 

Just like with his body he was through with the sheets, making sure every bit and wrinkle of cleaned of sweat, slick, and everything it between he dirtied it within the past four days. When he deemed it all cleaned and washed of soap, it was hung up to dry and he honestly felt quite proud of himself. One half of laundry done, now just the other stuff. With fresh water he set back in front of the tub, starting with the smallest items first. 

The gloves were easy to clean. There were no constant folds of fabric he has to bend and unwind to get every nook and cranny. Off to the side to dry they went. 

The shirts were a bit more difficult, but not too much of a struggle. This was nothing in comparison to the bedding. 

The jackets though… for some reason he was hesitant. He wasn't sure why, but maybe it was the slow realization that he was washing away Hubert's scent. It comforted him when he didn't have his hand to hold and that… was a little disheartening. 

Quickly Ferdinand snapped himself out of his little haze. He had to wash away Hubert scent because it was mostly masked by his own at this point. It wasn't _supposed_ to smell like him since they were Hubert's clothing and he needed to return them already. It's barely been a day and he should still probably take it easy after finishing his heat, but he was never one to lazy around and do nothing. 

Still though… maybe one last sniff before they were dunked in the sudsy bath. A parting kiss for a lover returning to the war, one could say. Ferdinand picked the first one up and thumbed one of the lapels. He brought it up to his face and sniffed at the lining, a pleased hum leaving him at the lingering scent of coffee and soot. It was dunked into the water gently. 

The next jacket was picked up and received the same treatment. The only difference was before he placed it in the tub, he noticed that the stitching at the end of the right cuff was frayed. He should fix that for him before returning it. He'd like to think he appreciated the extra effort. 

The last jacket was given special treatment right away. It was the first once he was able to keep, the first one he nested away without realizing he did so. He looked it over meticulously, checking the stitching and ignoring the current stains to see if there was any wear or tear. It had to be perfect since… well he didn't know why it had to be; it just did. He felt relieved when he didn't find anything. 

It, like the others, was brought closer to his nose for a sniff, the scent of Hubert still at the collar. He's learned quickly that this was where it was always the strongest. Even if it had lessened being primarily worn by him, Ferdinand could still get that taste he's acquired rather recently that he's become too addicted to. 

One more and then it will be washed. 

Okay one more. 

_Just one…_

“What are you doing?”

An ungodly noise of fear left Ferdinand as the sudden question scared him out of his trance. The jacket dropped into the tub as he placed one hand on the wall for support, the other going over his chest to calm his racing heart from the outside. He hung his head low, trying to calm his breathing as the other man came to his side. 

“My apologizes; I did not mean to scare you so!” Lorenz quickly mended his mistake, but hearing Ferdinand yelp like that in terror made why a noble of all people doing their own laundry all the more suspicious to him. That was not mentioning the sniffing- _he better not be doing the sniff test I've seen Claude do a few times…_

“It's alright.” Ferdinand said honestly, but left it at that. He was still trying to catch his breath and figure out an excuse as to what he was doing here. 

“You have not been in class for days, I was worried you have fallen ill. You should not be doing your own laundry if you are.” Or to begin with, but he's been working on his _what a noble and should and shouldn't do_ speeches after Mercedes got to him. 

“Is there anything important I miss?” Avoiding the topic until he found a believable excuse was the route settled on. It was easily seen through if the slightly narrowed purple eyes sent his way was as clear a sign as ever. 

“You may borrow my notes. Ferdinand-”

“Ah, what a blessing you've transferred over to the black eagles house then. If I can look over them after this-”

“Are you sick?” Lorenz pressed, literally with the back of his palm to Ferdinand’s head, again and Ferdinand knew he was running out of options. 

“Not… anymore per say.”

“And that means…?” Lorenz pulled his hand away after finding no fever. 

He didn’t want anyone to know his dirty little secret of having his first heat as an adult, but if he had to share with anyone it would have to be Lorenz. Not like he had much of a choice now anyway. If he did finally say it, no doubt why he was doing his own laundry would become self explanatory, but he wasn't sure if the uniform would be explained too. He was still working things out there- he didn't want to say anything at all. 

“I… finished my heat.”

Lorenz stared at him blankly, blinking once before his shoulders relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief. “Oh,” It was said so simply and now he felt like he had worried too much for nothing. “I thought it was something horrible like a flu. Was it more intense than usual then?” That would explain all the behavior. 

Ferdinand didn't answer right away, mostly because he was caught up on the fact that Lorenz didn't figure out that it was because it was his first heat. He was going to use that to his advantage. “Yes, it was. I do not want to subject the poor maids to this,” a small hand gesture down to the tub, “when it is not expected of me.”

“I understand that.” Lorenz said idly, a slow nod of his head. Ferdinand wondered if he understood personally being an omega as well, but he was going to tread carefully to not let anything that could even hint at his lack of knowledge away. “I am right next door,” well, excusing the small set of stairs between them, “you know you can come get me if you run out of suppressors instead of traversing all the way to the infirmary.”

 _Of what?_ “It did not cross my mind if I can be honest.” Ferdinand hid his confusion with a faint laugh as he buried the jackets deeper into the water, “you know how it is: Being in your own little world with one thing on the mind.”

A small moment of solidarity was shared and it honestly felt nice having an omega to rely on- an ally he had this whole time without considering it for one small fact. 

“If I may admit something as well, I did not notice you were an omega as well. You never produced the same hormones others do.” He never picked up on it. 

_One small fact._

“I know. It must be because I ran out supplements that it was more intense. My sheets and uniformed reek so I felt the need to wash them instead of letting the workers.” All of the jackets, even his favorite were submerged in the water. Hidden in the suds it was hard to tell it wasn't the style of he usually wore. “I will be getting some when I return that basin back to Manuela.” He referred to the one he used as a basket with a nod of his head. 

“You nest your own clothing?” Lorenz peered into the tub, watching a few bubbles pop before making eye contact with Ferdinand again. 

_That's what I was doing?_ “Yes, it's sort of my thing.” He said in a weak laugh that could be excused for embarrassment over the action. _What was normal? Don't ask that, and cover yourself._ “I was searching for comfort in anything.”

It worked and once more Lorenz nodded again, buying his reason. “Well, I am glad you are feeling better now. Let me know when you wish to catch up on what you missed. We can have a study session in the library.” He moved to stand from where he was kneeling besting to Ferdinand. 

“Thank you, Lorenz. I owe you greatly.” The other omega let him be after that, leaving Ferdinand to stare down at the soapy water and reminding him he needed to finish cleaning up. His hands dipped back into the tub to start up where he left off. 

He wished he was able to sniff it a little longer. 


	11. Chapter 11

It’s been three week since Ferdinand’s first heat, and yes he has been keeping track of it. Subconsciously. He was not sure why it was embedded into his mind when he shouldn’t care to begin with, but there it was, the information pressing at the back of his eyelids every time he blinked. It was making things complicated for Hubert, and almost any time he had a moment of true downtime to rest his mind, it was there. It wasn’t as persistent at first since it was more like relief that he didn’t have to deal with that side of Ferdinand any more, but now it was a distant reminder. Ferdinand’s heat would still be irregular at this rate, and now there was that question of if his next one would come sooner than normal or later. 

He wasn’t some expert, there was no way he could predict when it would come. Usually there would be a lead up of pheromones becoming sweeter, but Ferdinand was a wildcard. Ferdinand was on his mind.

Would his rut just come already? He was running out of excuses as to why he was thinking of Ferdinand. When that came, and he worked through that need for any omega, things should be okay until his next rut. After that, the cycle would not start again. 

He wished there was a way to make it come sooner, but all the options weren’t safe nor provided by the monastery to begin with. There was always magic, it wasn’t like his preference in the arts was the safest to begin with, but there was only enough danger he was willing to put himself in.

Helping Ferdinand was that limit of danger and he wasn’t sure how he survived. There were many times when he left the room to let Ferdinand pleasure himself to his heart’s content where he wondered if he should return or not for the well being of both of them. Ferdinand’s body was… impressive. He was only admiring art here, nothing more, but he shouldn’t have been surprised at how toned and defined he was. His thighs looked solid from all the horse riding he did and would not shut up about. He never touched them being that he always made Ferdinand clean up anything below the waist himself. His arms were strong though, most definitely from tossing and swinging a lance around so much. And his hands were calloused.

That part he got to experience the most. He wasn't sure what Ferdinand’s fascination with his hands was all about. Something so innocent, ignoring the occasional attempt to suck his fingers, conflicted with how he acted during the heat. Needy, bratty, cunning, but occasionally sweet. Even after the finger sucking attempts he gave up after a few tries and seemed content just holding his hand… before trying some other way to get him to lay between his thighs. 

He blamed the behavior on the heat and he blamed his inability to properly read the behavior on his lack of experience partaking in said heat. It seemed logical enough to Hubert. It didn't mean anything else.

Hubert thought he would be satisfied with the train of thought, but his glove-less fingers still drummed against his desk in an anxious fashion. There was no reason to think so deeply about it, it wasn't like every omega was the same. They all had that need and they were to let their mate take care of it. He had no one to take care of, he didn't  _ want  _ anyway to take care of in that sense. He wanted someone else to take care of it, of Ferdinand. The idea made him…

Made him push his lips in a thin line, work long forgotten and receiving his glare. This restless feeling was making it hard to work. He should do something else. What he should do to relieve some of this pent up energy was the new question trying to push thoughts of omegas and Ferdinand’s out of his mind. Something to pull him from the moment, focus on something new and not worry about this feeling. There was this build up of something inside him and he needed to get rid of it. It led him to think: When was the last time he put himself before others?

Hubert pushed his work to a corner of the desk, forgoing spells over temperature and whatever it was he was supposed to research for in favor of something more desirable. He wasn't entirely horny, to put it bluntly, but he was wanting the blank state post climatic bliss he would get afterwards. With work out of the way he adjusted his position on his chair, reaching down towards his pants to undo his belt and pulling down the zipper. After removing his gloves and shifting his hips, he was able to remove his cock from its cloth confines.

What to think about was always a question for him when it came to this sort of thing as few and far between as it was outside of his ruts. He never had a vision of an omega fit for him, leaving that spot a cloud of smoke for him as he thought over the fantasies he had. He liked power, controlling those who begged for him. He loved the thought of lingering defiance, something for him to play and toy with before bending his partner to his will. 

Ferdinand was that vision in his haze of heat, pouty and bratty, but still would spread his legs and present himself while whining how his fingers weren’t enough. It conflicted with Hubert’s morals, that line of reality and fantasy being too thin for comfort. Now though, maybe it was alright to indulge. Only a little, again for that aftermath feeling. Only that.

Hubert adjusted his legs, giving himself enough room for one hand to reach lower and cup his balls, thumb trailing underneath his dick at the root. His other started working up and down his length, his only real lubricant to prevent a bitter dry rub being a lick to his hand. It was similar in style to what Ferdinand did to him one day, his not so subtle signal to alert Hubert he was awake from his nap. He was too good with his tongue for someone who just recently presented as an omega, it made him wonder what he did before it all.

He squeezed too hard on his tip, a frown pulling the corner of his lips downwards and he wasn’t sure if it was from the uncomfortable thought or feeling. He lessened his hold, opting to slide his fingers down his hardened shaft before starting up a rhythm. No more thinking about fantasies or anything: Now was time to focus on relief. 

It was harder than he thought as such thoughts wanted to come forward again, but Hubert was not going to allow it and he was somehow able to find release. He was always quiet during these moments, even during his rut all that would leave him would be soft grunts, but all that left him after this as he stared down at his white stained hand was a sigh of disappointment. That did nothing but leave him with a mess to clean. Worse of all, he felt only part of this pent up energy was released. That restless feeling was still residing inside him and was curling around his ribs.

Hubert pushed himself from his desk to clean off his hand, a scowl on his features he didn't know he was wearing. He needed to get out of this room and do something more physical than pleasuring himself. Edelgard did not need his assistance now, but he wished she would give him something to do to distract himself. Flames below, he would even go on sky watch to get rid of this.

Alright, after a second of thought, maybe that was the limit. 

He did have the desire to wash up after this though- at least properly clean off his hands with soap and water before splashing his face. He doubted it, but maybe it would clear his head. Hubert made sure he was free of any evidence of what he did before putting on a new pair of gloves and leaving his room. 

It wasn’t surprising being instantly greeted by the sound of voices, this hall of dorms seemed to be quite popular for students who do not reside here to hang out in, so he opted to ignore it. He was only able to make it a few steps closer to the stairs before they became clearer.

“...There is that new trail that has been cleared out; I believe it would lead to a marvelous hack if we were to ride it.”

“Oh, yes! That one that used to have all the fallen trees, correct?”

“That is the one. We should go before the next mission…”

Hubert schooled his face to his neutral gaze seeing that the two that were talking far too loudly in their noble way were Ferdinand and Lorenz. Of course it would be them, They were too busy talking about horses -and peanut butter? Whatever, he didn’t care- to notice him at first, but Hubert wanted it to stay that way. Standing around would make him be seen and he was not going to let something as small as Ferdinand stand in his way. Seeing him talk so easily with his friend only increased the restlessness and he wasn’t sure for the reason. 

They were walking closer without either equestrian realizing it, but Ferdinand reached up to subtly scratch his nose and that feeling of discomfort slowly shifting over to the omega as he walked. It was when he faced away from Lorenz did he notice Hubert, and the smell that made his way to his nose finally made sense.  _ Did he always smell this strong? _ He thought he knew Hubert’s scent being that he kept one of the jacket’s he nested, but this was… different.

_ Has Lorenz noticed?  _ A quick look over showed that he was still talking away about how he wished they had some downtime to go on a proper working hunter ride; completely and blissfully ignorant. He decided to follow suit, acutely aware of Hubert coming closer and closer. Maybe if he ignored this problem and this feeling he would be okay, but Ferdinand knew it was wishful thinking.

“That sounds wonderful. It could be a great experience for Peanut and Butter too, there could be obstacles on the battlefield that they would need to jump over.” He didn’t want to be taken out of a fight because he was tossed from his horse unsure how to go over a log. 

“Precisely, I will tell the professor about this too. If we could get stable duty together again we could go right after.” Lorenz continued, a charming smile on his face with how well this plan was laying out. 

“Yes, that… that…” Ferdinand stumbled over whatever it was he was wanting to say as Hubert walked past him, a faint space between their shoulders. Even with no physical contact, the scent that trailed behind the alpha hit him like a galloping horse.

“Ferdinand?” The other omega asked, noticing the sudden change of behavior. Ferdinand’s eyes were out of focus and he had to slow down to walk side by side. 

Ferdinand was only able to take a few steps closer to the end goal of his room before he had to lean against the wall, arms constricted around his stomach and bottom lip held tight between his lips. He blinked his eyes closed longer than normal, trying to find a grasp of control he had a few seconds ago as he only faintly heard his name being called. 

“Ferdinand? Are you alright? What has gotten into you all of a sudden?” Lorenz was in his space, hand on his back ready to support him as he tried to get a good look at Ferdinand’s face from where he ducked his head. Said man did not answer right away and instead looked to see Hubert’s back, the distance growing between them as the alpha refused to stop and turn around. This gaze was seen.

“Did he do something to you?” The question was more accusatory this time around, a glare pulling his eyebrows down as if he already knew the answer. He never trusted Hubert, and that bias made it easy for him to believe he was responsible for this sudden change in his friend since what caused it was the other mage walking by. 

Instead of answering, Ferdinand’s eyes went wide as he let out a sharp, shaking gasp. Hubert’s smell that he did not get a good enough taste of did not just… it couldn’t have… shouldn’t it be a month or so- he just finished-!

“...Ferdinand…” Lorenz’s voice was lower in his ear, softer now with worry and no longer holding any accusation. It still stung Ferdinand as if he was though and he didn’t want him to finish that train of thought. He knew he couldn’t stop him, since it was obvious by the sweet scent he was suddenly producing. “...Did you… start your heat…?” 

A whimper left Ferdinand before he could stop it as he felt the sticky sensation of slick between his legs. He didn’t answer outside of a nod and he felt Lorenz adjust his grip on him. He must be moving him, trying to get him out of the halls and into his room. He didn’t want his room though, he wanted Hubert’s. There must be more of that scent in there along with all his clothes that he could settle in again.

“I thought you just had it?” That worry for him increased and Ferdinand didn’t like it coming from Lorenz’s tongue. When his grip was secure he eased him to not lean so much against the wall. He knew he would find comfort in his quarters with how hard this sudden heat had hit him. He didn’t have time to think if it really were Hubert’s doing or not as he was too distracted trying to help.

This time he was able to speak properly. “I d-did… it’s just-”  _ my second one ever.  _ It was true, but he wanted it to keep it a secret. “Irregular.” At this point he did look up, only so he could glance longingly at Hubert’s door. Another whine left him, partially from more slick ruining his pants again and that need to be inside there. “I-I want…”

“What do you need? I can get it for you right away.” He wasn’t sure if he was able to prepare all he needed with how this heat came out of nowhere. He should have if he knew they were irregular, but just like last time right now was not the time nor place to school him. 

Hubert’s door came and passed. “Alpha.” Ferdinand moaned, mostly from the thought of having one, but Lorenz patting around his thigh for his room key wasn’t helping anything either. When it was pulled out of his pocket, Lorenz was able to unlock the bedroom door and lead them both inside. Ferdinand continued: “My… my alpha.”

Lorenz closed the door with his foot as he led Ferdinand to the bed, his concern being only partially overtaken by confusion. That word choice was peculiar since he couldn’t recall Ferdinand having any sort of mating mark on his neck- and that was completely ignoring the fact how he wasn’t wearing the scent of an alpha either. 

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Ferdinand concentrated too hard on preventing himself from becoming an absolute debauched whore in front of his friend. He should find some comfort being in the presence of an omega who was offering to help him out, but for true help he would have to reveal his secret. That, he was not ready for yet.

“Who… is your alpha?” Lorenz asked with caution. He was not sure what sort of relationship he had with this alpha he had in mind, but he was not going to question it. Not now when he might not get the most coherent of answers. During his own heats, he did tend to blab nonsense, so he assumed Ferdinand was the same. 

It came too quickly, too soon for him to try and think of an alternative. “Hubert- my… my... Hubert, now.”

“Huh.” He didn’t mean to say it so rudely and bluntly, but…  _ really? Hubert?  _ Lorenz watched Ferdinand nod his head quickly, before he whined again and tried to pull at his uniform jacket to cover his lower half. He could appreciate the attempt at modesty even if he was left questioning his tastes. “Is he really your alpha?”

“Yes! Need- need him, now.” Ferdinand was getting frustrated with all this waiting. He said he would get him what he needed, so why hasn’t he done so already? Shitty friend he was. 

Instead of rushing down the halls to grab Hubert, Lorenz turned towards the door, staring at it and thinking intently before looking back at the other omega. He was on his side now on the bed, panting deeply into the pillows and looking to pull something out from under it. If he really was his alpha, how could he leave him in such a state? He was starting to wonder… 

“Hold on. I will return shortly.” Lorenz waited for the nod to show that he was heard and understood before slipping out of the room. He looked at the direction Hubert went for a moment, pondering what transpired between him and Ferdinand for the fool to just leave him like this. There was no way he didn’t smell his sudden heat hormones before leaving the hall. He can only keep his tongue for some long. After this, he was going to find Hubert and tell him what a noble should and should do, but most importantly what an alpha’s role is with their omega. It should be obvious, but apparently not.

Instead of hunting that alpha bastard down, Lorenz made his way to his own room. He kept his door open, not seeing the need to close it since it would be just a quick visit. He was at his desk and was rummaging through one of the drawers, easily finding what he needed being that it was at the top. Item in hand, he was back in Ferdinand’s room after being given permission to enter.

Ferdinand was still on the bed, still clothed being that he resisted the urge to undress to not be naked in front of Lorenz. Part of him was glad he didn’t but now all he wanted was for him to leave so he could long for Hubert’s gloves again and push his fingers inside himself. The best he was able to do was pull out the first jacket he received from Hubert out of hiding- a memento he couldn’t bring himself to return. He panted into the fabric that he was nuzzling against. “W-Where is he?” 

“I did not get him; I was grabbing this instead.” Lorenz stepped closer and opened up his palm, revealing a small, oblong white pill. “I am sorry I do not have any tea to take with it, but I do not think you should wait for the brewing process.” Swallowing pills dry wasn’t the best ideas, but this once should be fine. 

“What is that?” His eyes could barely focus on it, but that was partially because he didn’t want to lift his head and nose away from the faint, lingering scent of alpha on the jacket.

“It's a suppressor. It will make your heat more bearable.”

Without a second thought Ferdinand sat up and reached out, taking the pill between his fingers to pop into his mouth to swallow. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry lorenz one day i can write you right

Lorenz stopped by every now and then, making sure if he had everything he needed for this sudden heat and that he was comfortable. It was making Ferdinand realize how wrong he was calling him a horrible friend for not getting Hubert right away, but he couldn’t think of a way to repay him right now. He would announce his presence with a knock, giving Ferdinand time to cover himself up before slipping inside. He didn’t offer any more suppressors, saying something how they were a one a day thing, but Ferdinand hardly cared. From there he offered what he could, and while it was nice to have the help, it wasn't what he wanted. Every time Lorenz would head towards the door to leave again, he would ask for Hubert once more. 

He was starting to realize he needed him more and more, and not for the same reason he did during the first heat.

The suppressor had worked, in a way. His mind was clear and he didn’t have the need for dick constantly like before, but he was feeling… wrong, to put it simply. This felt different than his first heat, but he couldn’t explain why. That’s why he wanted Hubert, someone who knew it as his second heat, and hopefully knew how to help him when he couldn’t pinpoint the exact problem.

Lorenz sighed at him after he asked him to get Hubert again, looking up at Ferdinand who sat on the bed cocooned in his blanket and wearing the alpha’s jacket underneath it all. He’s done well to make sure he was kept modest, he’s even made sure the jacket was all the way buttoned and fastened up, but that was to hide another problem he was not going to speak up about even though he should.

“He has proven to be very illusive.” Lorenz admitted. As much as he didn’t want to, he did try to find Hubert and even asked around where he could be, but to no such luck. 

“Just… try again for me- please?” He didn't mean for the question to sound so desperate, but he was. He needed his guidance in a way Lorenz didn’t apply to. “He should be around somewhere.” He hoped so at least, he wasn't sure what to do if he was suddenly off the monastery grounds. “Just one more time until nightfall?” 

“And then will you be asking again in the morning?” There was a small, knowing tilt to his head. He's been searching all day, almost literally minus the times he needed to take care of his own responsibilities. He wasn't aware if his help for a friend would be for searching for what he says is his alpha. After sitting on it, he didn't believe it- there had to be more to that relationship than Ferdinand was leading on. He was starting to think that Ferdinand was… heavens forbid… partaking in premarital sex. It was not his place to pry and press, at least not now, but he wanted to make sure his friend was safe. 

“Well… you can stop looking tomorrow. I'm sorry for asking this of you.”

Lorenz simply shook his head. “You are a curious one, Ferdinand.”

“What does that mean?” It came out far too defensive in his panic. He didn't want to be seen as curious and be examined any closer. 

It wouldn't have meant anything if it wasn't for the way he responded. A thin, manicured brow was raised in question. “Nothing… it means nothing. Let me try to find him.”

Alone in the room, he pulled his lips in a thin like and pushed his brows upwards. Hopefully he could amount his odd behavior on his heat, but he still knew it would be best to apologize either way. He lessened his hold around himself, wincing at the soreness he felt. The slick was similar, the erection between his thighs was familiar, but this… was something new. 

The blankets fell from his shoulders as he started to undo the buttons of Hubert’s jacket. He had to check again since surely they have gotten worse from the last Lorenz visit. He’s been keeping them covered even from himself even if it made him overly hot and the fabric stick to him from his sweat. Completely unbuttoned, he pulled the lapels apart and looked down at his chest, swollen and tender and with him unsure what to do with this development. 

Quickly, he covered his problem again and tried to ignore it along with his other needs. He didn’t want to take care of them. He wanted Hubert.

It was later that night that Ferdinand woke up in a cold sweat feeling short of breath. The covers were weakly kicked off of himself as he felt overheated being under the thin sheets. He tried to move and get up, unsure where he would even go outside the fact that he didn’t want to be laying down anymore. The infirmary probably was the most logical option since this feeling was definitely over taking him, but he doubted he could make it there in his current state. It didn't matter, he didn't want the infirmary; he wanted Hubert. He wondered what time it was and looked over towards his windows to see it was night. He should be in his room at this point- he better be at least.

His feet came in contact with the cold floor, but he couldn’t support his own weight. He managed to stop himself from bumping his head, but with everything feeling sore to begin with an accidental yell of shock left him when he fell, the noise being cut short once he thumped against the ground. He gritted his teeth to hide a curse; he didn’t want to wake anyone with whatever was happening with him. He tried to stand again, but he could hardly get his legs properly under himself. His breathing picked up in a panic- there was no way this was just a heat. There had to be something more going on with him.

“Damn it,” he hissed out as he pushed himself to lean against the bed frame. He wasn’t sure how he would even make it to Hubert’s room at this rate. He thought he was helpless during his heat, but he was hardly aware of it and was distracted by more prominent feelings. Now though, he truly felt his grasp on control slipping, “damn it.” 

Repeating the curse didn’t do anything to help, but it wasn’t like he expected it to. His hands moved down between his legs, fingers pressing against the tacky feeling of slick that he could not get rid of. He pressed a finger to his entrance, whining at how open he was despite only using one finger on himself earlier. Even pleasuring himself wasn’t lessening the feeling of heat, making him give up soon after he tried. Now though, it felt like he’s been using four fingers nonstop, slick and loose and ready to be filled up despite the lack of any stimulation besides over producing hormones, but puffy and just as sore as the rest of him. 

“Hubert,” his voice wavered and cracked as he tried to call out to the alpha, a desperate cry in hopes he was close enough by to hear him. Whether he would answer the call if he did was another problem. He pulled his hands away from his ass, feeling far too sensitive to try pleasuring himself again, “Hubert, Hubert, I’m… I’m-”

_ Scared. _

~!~

_ Busy. _

Hubert’s been busy. 

The unruly feeling has not left, and he hated it. His inability to stay still was noticeable being how unlike him it was. He could blame it on his approaching rut all he wanted, that much was true, but it felt like there was an underlying feeling under his skin that he could not name. It was annoying, distracting even, and nothing could relive this restless feeling receding inside him. It made him feel anxious and his stomach churn, but he still kept the scowl on his face even though it was more intense now than usual. 

_ I should be preparing _ . He would tell himself and he has been, but that hardly did anything to make him feel better even after having everything for the oncoming rut. He felt like he was missing something, a piece of himself that was making it impossible to fully relax. He knew what the piece was, and it was the peace of mind that he used to have when his thoughts weren’t ruined by a cunning, irrelevant omega. 

He’s only spoken to Ferdinand once more after that first heat and that was when he returned all the items he nested- washed and neatly folded. Ferdinand had planned to leave them right in front of his door, a simple drop off to not face the awkward reunion he knew they would share, but right at that moment Hubert had opened the door to let himself out and saw him kneeling at his feet.

Ferdinand straightened after that and tried to make himself stand taller to counteract the faltering confident look he had on his face. He muttered something about not knowing he was in there before pushing the clothing towards Hubert, looking away embarrassed and quickly confirming that they have been washed multiple times and should be clean of everything that was his...  _ he couldn’t even say heat in public like that… it was… _

Hubert had given only a hum of acknowledgement, immediately aware that he was one jacket short. He tried to call it out, stating Ferdinand’s name in a low and leveled toned. There better be a good reason for why he was missing one, even if it was an utterly disgusting reason like how it was permanently stained with his slick and sperm. The omega stiffened in his spot, but he held his nose high and tried to wear a fearless face as he pointed out how he should thank him for mending a ripped hem. Hubert did not thank him and instead observed him. He found him annoying, loud, bashful, idiotic, ignorant, defiant, defined, cut-

He cut that last thought out with a literal sword, watching it slash at the training dummy and hardly leaving a dent being that it was a wooden practice blade. Byleth instructed him to pick up swordsmanship to have a melee option to protect himself at close range. He accepted the new instruction without complaint, seeing it more as a distraction instead of its original purpose of strengthening his use on the battlefield. He needed to focus on this, not his rudimentary thoughts that were pulling his attention away and lessening his worth. 

Granted, maybe this late at night was not the best time to do so, but sleep was evading him and he could not concentrate on his own written studies. To him, this was the best option to get rid of this pent up energy, hone a new skill, and keep his mind working on things that mattered. Three birds with one stone. He wanted this dummy obliterated; cut out of his life just like the jacket Ferdinand was holding from him for reasons he would not dig for.

He was hardly bothered by the sound of the training room doors opening, figuring it would be another guard telling him he should get to his dorm that he would lie to saying he would shortly. He still had a grip on the wooden sword, keeping it secure in his hands just in case it was anything more malicious. In the end, the visitor’s bark was the weapon all along.

“Hey, dickhead!”

Hubert blinked, taken aback by such a vulgar insult coming from such a mouth. He turned around, eyes slightly wider than usual as he stared at Lorenz, standing right in front of the door with his arms crossed and his own glare ruined by a smug smirk.

The whole time he’s been searching for Hubert he’s been thinking of an insult to call him and it looked like he picked the right one. The first look around he was going to take a more noble approach, but the more he had to disappoint Ferdinand coming up empty handed about the alpha’s whereabouts, the more he couldn’t be bothered by formalities. 

The look of surprise didn’t last long as Hubert was back to scowling. “Excuse me?”

“Do you have any idea how long I have been searching for you?”

If Ferdinand gave him a headache, Lorenz gave him an aneurysm. At least Ferdinand had his bright smile going for him and his need to jump headfirst into battle while Lorenz was much more refined. Hubert thought he could appreciate that trait, but he has been proven wrong time and time again. “No, I have not.” His tone was as flat as his patiences. “If only it could be a moment longer.”

Lorenz stepped closer, standing toe to toe to him with an accusatory finger pointed his way. “I would have never pegged you as a man who would avoid his problems and run, but this hardly raises my opinion of you.”

“What are you talking about.” It was a demand, but the brave omega could hardly be waived off by that cold tone. As if he was going to back down from getting Ferdinand what he wanted. If anything, he was going to return with an answer.

“Your…,” he still hasn’t figured out their relationship- something he should have probably figured out instead of an insult, but he progressed, “omega is constantly asking for you and I am not returning without you.” Lorenz then placed one hand on his own hip, the other on his chest by the rose as he tilted his chin up to start his speech. “As an alpha, and noble at that, you should know the right-”

“Save your filth; I am not his alpha. We have no relation outside of classmates.” 

“That is not what he told me.”

“He is delusional.” It did make him question why he was telling Lorenz that even if they were close. What did he have to gain saying that? Based on how he too avoided him after giving back his laundry, he thought it was clear that their interactions would be strictly limited to what was absolutely necessary, but now... “Perhaps he is in heat again?”

“Why else would I be here, Hubert?” Lorenz sounded tired, his arm on his chest flopping to his side as if he didn’t have the strength anymore to keep it up. “Honestly now, I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this.” Intelligence should come with the territory given what sort of magic he used, but this was just ridiculous. 

“To tell me something pointless, as it seems.” Why should he care he was in heat? It was a waste of knowledge to him. Baseless and made him shift in his spot despite his desire to stay still and try to keep the upper hand here. “Tell someone else who cares.”

“It would be my honor to if Ferdinand were to ask for anyone else, but alas, here we are.” He wished he could just take his wrist and drag him back already, but that would probably result in a physical fight. Hubert did still have a sword in hand even if it was only a training one. “You truly are a horrible alpha for him- not even leaving your mark and even your scent! With how much he begs for you, you would think you have been together for decades!”

The migraine was forming between Hubert’s eyes, but really he should be thanking Lorenz. Listening to his pointless babbling was exhausting and making him tired. Maybe now he could actually get some rest and sleep. What was worse was that he was continuing. 

“I had a feeling as such that you two were not as close as he was saying. I gave him one of my suppressors hoping it would make him think straight and realize how much of a horrible choice you are, but that-”

“You did what!?” Hubert raised his voice without realizing it, almost sounding feral in his sudden exclamation. He wasn’t the only one caught off guard as Lorenz slightly backed down.

“I... said you are a horrible alpha; remember that and improve yourself.”

Hubert was only able to partially pull himself back to calm down. He wasn’t sure who was more foolish, Lorenz for giving unprescribed medicine or Ferdinand for not telling him the truth. “You gave him a suppressor?”

“Yes…?” He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but he didn’t expect Hubert to get caught up on that part of his spiel instead of anything else. “Is there a problem-?”

The wooden sword dropped to the ground with a thump as Hubert rushed passed him, leaving Lorenz alone on the training grounds before he could think about following him or not. It didn’t take long for him to start worrying too. “Hey- Hubert! Wait!”  _ What did I do? _ His suppressors were the normal, the generic kind that almost everyone used. If he had a special prescription he would not have given it out, but he didn’t think he was doing any harm.

Lorenz made it out of the grounds soon after and couldn’t see Hubert nor any other student in sight. He worried his bottom lip, hoping that Ferdinand would be alright in the care of the man he’s been asking for this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags will be added next chapter 👀


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0🥛

When has he ever ran in fear? He could not name the time or why he had that feeling right now. He wasn’t thinking of himself, he was thinking of Ferdinand and what state he could possibly be in. The run hardly eased him of that restless feeling plaguing him earlier; if anything, he was feeling sick himself in ways he could not name. There was only worry, an unease in his stomach. That want to be mad at Ferdinand for his stubbornness, or even Lorenz for his blissful ignorance was completely tossed aside as whatever this feeling was took priority. Heat sickness came in many shapes and forms with the only consistency being that it showed no mercy- late bloomer or not. 

Hubert was not sure who he passed or how loudly he was this late at night when he finally stopped in front of the correct door. He swallowed thickly, able to smell the rank that was heat gone wrong through the wood. It made his hand hesitate in air from where it was raised to knock. He didn’t think Ferdinand had his door unlocked, it better be locked to protect himself from other alphas.

The possessive thought was pushed aside quickly as Hubert jumped in his spot, almost as if startled by his own mind. No, no one was like that here. Sure, some alphas were more brash than others with their second sex, but not to the point of doing something they would regret. A heavy breath escaped him. He too would not do anything they would later on regret. They were only classmates, nothing less, nothing more, nothing-

Nothing came after he remembered to go through with the motion of knocking. His movements felt stiff and everything from the rest of his body to the silence that followed felt utterly tense. Just knocking would not be enough, but that just made Hubert all the more fervent to get inside the room. There was something wrong with Ferdinand- there was something wrong with his- 

Classmate. Nothing more, nothing less.  _ Remember that, Hubert. _ His trained subconscious was strong, but so was his newfound grip on the doorknob. As expected, it hardly moved from where he tried to open it, but it was the push needed to make Ferdinand speak up.

“I-I’m alright, Lorenz!” It came out too quickly, rushed with need to ease the worry with how insistently his door was trying to be opening. “You can rest! I don’t-!” Whatever made the sentence be cut off was not heard with the door between them. Ferdinand kept the curse he let out softly to himself as he held himself tighter under the sheets. He knew he hardly sounded believable, but he wished Lorenz would spare him and let him be for the rest of the night so he could figure out how to fix himself in isolation. He was used to it.

Of course the response wasn’t accepted, but by Hubert instead of who Ferdinand thought it was. The growl he wanted to let loose was just barely suppressed. He wasn’t sure why he took the attempt to push him away so personally when it wasn’t even directed towards him, but finally Hubert remembered his own voice and managed to speak up: “Let me in, Ferdinand.” 

A thump from the other side of the door made Hubert tug and push at the handle more as if it would help. “Ferdinand?” He was speaking quickly now too, unable to question why. “What was that? Are you alright?” No answer came, but it did not raise the panic in him more than for some reason it already was as he felt the door being messed with. Hubert pulled his hand away, allowing Ferdinand to finally open the door to open just wide enough for him to slip inside.

What happened next was odd in the sense that it was weird how  _ natural  _ it felt. Hubert didn’t question it, didn’t have time to do so as Ferdinand fell into his chest and he caught him. He did more than that- he held him, secure and safe as Ferdinand held his uniform jacket in a shaking, white knuckled hold. The omega didn’t say anything as he tried to bury his face into Hubert’s collarbone, but the alpha could not allow this silence. With one hand still around his waist, he moved his other up to thread through the sweat soaked, golden hairs sticking to the nape of his neck. He had enough mind about him to remember why he was here, but not enough will to fix their positions to something more fitting of that merely classmates title.

“Why did you take a suppressor?” The question was muffled into the top of Ferdinand’s hair.

“I was told it would help! I-I didn’t know this…  _ this!  _ Would happen!” 

Whatever Ferdinand referred to Hubert didn’t see as he couldn’t pull his head away just yet. He didn’t know why- why he would keep his secret from his supposed friend, that is.

“You need to tell people these things-” 

Hubert was cut off when Ferdinand pushed him away, keeping the alpha at an arm's length while his other was held close over his chest. “I don’t know what’s happening- everything hurts- my body’s in heat, but my mind- I’m scared of what’s happening to me, Hubie.” The nickname slipped out and like many things in his current state he couldn’t understand why. He also didn’t know why Hubert was quiet, eyeing him slowly down his body from his matted hair to wearing only Hubert’s old jacket again to his shaking thighs stained with slick on the inside. As impossible as it seemed, he hoped he would not pry for what was wrong with him. He didn’t know how to explain it, he thought it was impossible without other factors involved that certainly didn’t apply to him. 

For once, his prayers were answered as Hubert acted instead of speaking. He pulled the hand off his chest as he stepped forward, other hand to his hip to turn him around. “Sit; it should still be here.” 

Ferdinand allowed himself to be manipulated, still feeling like a newborn foal as he was led to a corner of the mattress to sit on. “Huh? W-What is?” Hands free, he made sure the jacket was still held close around him. It was tight like he wanted, even if he now needed to pull less fabric to do so. 

With the omega settled, Hubert was quick to step closer to the desk, rummaging through it without making much of a mess. “Manuela provided some medicine be-”

“No! I am done with any sort of heat related medication!” There was an underlying  _ look what it’s done to me  _ that was not tacked on, only because it would lead to actually showing everything wrong. His exclamation did not halt Hubert in his search. In some way it helped him as he finally found a small sack that Ferdinand only vaguely remembered was there before it blended into the desk. 

“This is different, it will help-”

“I’m not risking it! That’s what Lorenz said and it did the exact opposite!” Yet Hubert stalked closer, taking one small, ivory capsule out of the satchel before tightening it again and tossing it back to the desk. Ferdinand did not back away when he was standing right in front of him, nor did he pull his head away when a gloved hand cupped his chin. Hubert’s thumb came up to press against his lips, muting him too easily as he leaned down to press their foreheads together.

“This will help heat sickness, the illness plaguing you now. Suppressors  _ do  _ help, but not for someone like you just yet. Lorenz would have known this too, if you bothered to tell him.” The thumb on his lips made it impossible for Ferdinand to speak even though the pressure was light. He only stared wide eyed at Hubert with how close he was, how gentle his hold was and how kind he has been when he first came in in contrast to all the moments before. Being this close to that smoky scent of the remnants of black magic and roasted coffee that normally calmed him so did not help things either. “You had a check up with Manuela after the first heat, correct?”

The thumb slowly moved down to rest only on his bottom lip and Ferdinand had no time to think why they were still in this position. “Ah- I-I did…”

“Did she not tell you this?”

“I wasn’t… listening…” It was foolish of him to do so and he still wasn’t sure why he acted like everything was fine when nothing registered in his mind. Maybe it was still denial about what he was, or maybe it was straying thoughts to a certain alpha, but it proved to be a huge mistake. He was waiting for the scolding, it was expected from Hubert, but it did not come. Instead there was finally pressure on his bottom lip to part them. He was hesitant to part them, scared that things would somehow get worse for him and he would be doing the same thing twice and somehow expected different results, but this was Hubert. It was who he wanted, who he constantly asked Lorenz for because he felt he was the only one he could trust with his least favorable side.

Hubert did not pull his head away as he guided his bottom lip down, allowing just enough room for Ferdinand to tentatively poke his tongue out. The pill was placed in the center, and it was only then did Hubert pull away slightly to focus too intently on his mouth. Like the suppressant, it was awkward to swallow without anything to drink, but he couldn’t find the voice to complain about something so small at the moment. 

Almost as if he was shocked, Hubert quickly pulled away and straitened from where he was crouched by his side. His thin lips were placed in a thinner line as he tilted his chin down towards his chest and turned before Ferdinand could decide if he was blushing or not. “I,” he soon stopped speaking to clear his throat before trying again. “do not know how long it will take to work, but you can take another in the morning. If you are still ill, we will need to visit Manuela. There she can give you a recap on what you ignored.”

“Alright.” His confirmation was soft as a silence loomed over them. It was hard to know what to say now considering he wasn’t begging for Hubert to fuck him in every way he could bend. He didn’t want that either despite being in heat, he worried it would hurt too much just like it did when he tried his fingers. The only thing he did want from Hubert right now, was innocent comfort; but asking that… he wondered if it was impossible. Even if Hubert was kinder in his actions now, it was still Hubert. That should be enough to know not to ask for anything that mates would do.

Yet it was Hubert that finally broke the silence this time by methodically taking off his gloves. “You… have not prepared for this heat, either.” Whether it was a scolding or a statement, Hubert could not figure out his own tone.

“It came too sudden for me to.” Would he be yelled at for blaming Hubert for it? After all, it was his smell that pushed this sudden cycle. He was silent in his stance of refusing to take any risks- he did not want to step over that line and make Hubert revert back to the side he shows so often. 

Hubert turned to face Ferdinand once more, hands bare and gloves being handed to him. The omega eyed them, mouth slightly parted, wondering if he was truly offering them. It was only at the question that eye contact was finally made. “Would you like for me to grab my uniforms again?”

“To… nest, right?” 

“Nest… wear… whatever… grants you the most comfort.” 

Ferdinand hunched his shoulders and ducked his head. This was different- this was  _ weird  _ and he didn’t know how to react to it all. All he knew was that he wanted to take him up on those offers- and more. The line of not wishing to push his luck was wanting to slowly shift into seeing how much he can take advantage of, but now it was Ferdinand’s turn to try and see how long his will would keep him level headed. The gloves were taken, and after a moment to look them over, they slid onto his fingers. The familiarity was calming, and this time he wished to cherish them just like Hubert’s hands and not defile them.

He looked up from his newly gloved hands back at Hubert to thank him, but it did not come out. “No!”

Hubert stopped at the third button from where he was removing his jacket uniform, planning on giving Ferdinand it too. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t need the jacket this time!” He tried to sound at ease, content with what he had, but there was still some underlying panic. 

“Not even to nest?”

_ Oh.  _ The first thought Ferdinand had was that he was offering it to wear again which made him react so violently. He refused to take off his current one, not until the medicine worked and this problem went away. “Ah… I,” he needed to think of a recovery quickly, “I just… want to be held again.” He knew right away that was the wrong move, there was no way he would do that. Although… he did earlier, but maybe he only did that because he fell into his chest again... and also to make him take a pill. 

Ferdinand was close to retracting his statement before Hubert started to move again, this time to the head of the bed where he sat. He still removed the jacket, but instead of being handed over it was placed down by the pillow. Now he could see that he was definitely wearing a soft dusting of pink across his defined cheekbones. He couldn’t judge, he was sure he was far redder. 

“How would you... “

“O-On our sides is fine, I guess; unless you-”

“No, that is alright. This is for you.”

As much as Ferdinand wanted to question him, he did not. No risks were to be taken tonight. No regrets.

Hubert offered a hand to him, one he gently took as he scooted closer. The hold didn’t last long as he needed it back to help him push back on the bed, choosing the side closer to the wall as his own. He settled down on his side and it didn’t take long for Hubert to fill in the spot right next to him. Nothing was said as they got into position even though they both should question what they were doing, why they were doing it, and why so willingly for different reasons. Hubert settled his arm over his waist, other being a pillow for Ferdinand to rest his head on as the alpha pressed his nose to his head again. Ferdinand was close to his collar, a blessing and a mistake as it placed him close to that scent he both craved and was scared to get too much of.

Somehow he was able to relax, whether it was the closeness they shared or the scent he wasn't sure. He moved closer, making sure they were pressed head to toe. He was giving in to desires before he could truly question it or them. Somehow, his breathing was leveled, able to take in normal huffs of that scent that did too much to him. 

He wasn't sure if Hubert doing the same to him was reassuring or more conflicting. 

It was like whiplash seeing and experiencing Hubert care so much for him. The first heat was like he was going through the actions of compassion- now there was actual sincerity behind it. It was a change he wasn't used to, despite pushing his luck with it laying here. There must be a catch. 

“Why are you doing this…?”

He was met with no response. Hubert wasn’t completely sure why he was doing this either. 

After thinking about it, he figured it was best to not ask again- even if he wasn't sure if that silence meant that there was a catch or not. For now, it would be read as a second chance to keep what he had without being pushed away. Ferdinand closed his eyes as he shifted to get comfortable again, content sigh leaving him. As confusing as this was, it was nice in a way. 

He could probably sleep like this, and Ferdinand knew he needed rest since sleep kept evading him. The medication was not working yet, but instead of panic and hyper-focusing on that lingering pain, he felt at ease being able to relax like this. At least, his mind could relax. His eyes fluttered closed as he let out another deep breath. Was an alpha’s smell always just calming? Or was it just Hubert for him? He hasn't been trying to catch the scent of others just in case he had a reaction he couldn't control, but he couldn't be bothered to think too deeply for the moment. He only wanted to focus on the scent, he  _ needed  _ to focus on it and not other, literal, pressing matters. 

This time it was Hubert shifting in place to find a comfortable position, arms staying where they were. He barely moved at all, and he still was close even when he spoke up in a low voice. “You are aroused.”

Narrowing in on the scent helped him ignore the fact that slowly his cock was hardening, although doing so was probably what made his body react in the first place. He felt as if he was gaping, but he refused to see if it was true and dirty the gloves with slick new and old. To top it all off… “I- ignore that! This is what I want, truly. Sorry, ah-” he stopped his sentence short to shift his hips away for his unwanted erection to stop pressing against him. 

Hubert pulled his arm off his waist to push at Ferdinand’s chest, figuring a change in positions would make ignoring his dick a little easier for him. “We should-”

“Don’t!” Ferdinand tried to move away before Hubert could apply any pressure, but it was too late. The hand, as gentle as it could be, still pushed against a sore area that made the omega curl in on himself. He tried to pull the jacket tighter once more, but all it did was press a wetted spot against his skin. He whimpered; he was leaking and he didn’t know what to do. 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Hubert was propped up on his elbow to try and look him over. His hand was on his cheek, trying to convince Ferdinand to look up. 

“I don’t know what’s happening,” it came out rushed and short of breath, “I just want a normal heat if I have to have them at all, I don’t want  _ this, _ I-”

“What are you talking about?” It was about time Hubert asked for clarification instead of why he suddenly felt so protective over the omega. Ferdinand ducked away from the hand so he could move to get up, still holding onto the uniform.

“Is this normal of that heat sickness thing? Or am I simply an unlucky dastard who was dealt the worst hand? I haven’t done  _ anything  _ and yet! This…!”

“This  _ what _ ?” This vagueness was making it hard for Hubert to know what to do to help him. The medication was the most he could do realistically, but maybe he could try to calm him again when he finally found out what it was he was hiding. 

Slowly, the omega pushed himself up to sit as well, hands shaking from where they were tight on the fabric. He did not open it up just yet, an attempt to stall that he was not called out on. “It… it started out as a dual ache like everything else, but then… they started to swell and… and…”

“Ferdinand, say what is wrong already.”

Despite Hubert’s tone being calm and leveled, Ferdinand still winced as if he was scolded like a child. The omega looked down at his chest, watching his shaking fingers fumble and falter with the buttons. Hubert watched just as intently, only looking away from the uniform when freckled skin was revealed. When they were all undone, Ferdinand tenderly shifted his shoulders for the fabric to bundle at his elbows. “I know I’m not pregnant… so…. So why is this happening to me? Is this really what heat sickness entails?” 

Hubert could not look at Ferdinand’s face, couldn’t meet his scared yet flushed expression and was left staring at his chest. He knew how toned he was, even felt so when he halfheartedly helped him bathe, but now his pectorals were far more plump and defined than before. They still were breasts of a man and only projected a faint shadow over his ribs, but they looked like they could fit perfectly in Hubert’s palms. Rational thought was leaving the alpha as his gazed danced from one erect nipple to the other. He forgot to answer the question- but he would have only answered with uncertainty.

Even if he was ignored, Ferdinand did not mind. He was sure he would get an answer later, maybe, but Hubert’s gaze was intense. Instead of squirming uncomfortably, he preened under the attention. 

Hubert blinked back to reality first, coughing into his hand as he averted his gaze back to the desk. The other pill was there ready for the morning, but what about the other items? The basin was obviously gone, he was pretty sure that peak under the covers at the edge was the shaped pillow, but everything else? The thoughts didn’t ring any red flags to himself as this view and this smell shifted his questions of why he was doing this and what was wrong with Ferdinand to asking for permission. 

“May I touch you?”

Ferdinand placed his hands down in front of his cock, the sleeves partially hiding how it twitched in interest, and nodded his head. 

Grayed fingers cupped both of his pecs, the touch light on his tender skin. It didn’t take Hubert long to find out that his breast did fit perfectly in his palms, confirmed with how Ferdinand arched his back into the touch. There still was that lingering tenderness, but Hubert’s fingers were gentle where they deftly petted his heated skin. The feeling didn’t last long as he pulled one hand away when he felt a wetness to his palm. He pulled one hand back, seeing that a small drop of white contrasted greatly with his off colored skin.

Hubert decided that it was best to not think anymore and just let them be an omega and an alpha, one in a sudden heat and the other in a too soon rut. 

Despite holding close to what traditional values forced into him as a child, Hubert was not prude. He had his interests, his fetishes, and his kinks. One just so happened to be a breeding kink. It was why Manuela’s words about protection hit him so hard and it was why instead of wiping away the white like one normally would, he brought his hand closer to his mouth to lick up the bead of milk. 

Things happened too fast and too perfectly for how unfamiliar this should be. Hubert placed a hand on Ferdinand’s stomach, guiding him to lay back down on the mattress. He went too willingly, arms going over the alpha’s shoulders where he settled on top of him. Their legs slotted together as Hubert moved his hands up massage half of Ferdinand’s chest, fingers dragging over the nipple and falling under his thumb to rub in slow circles. He worked the milk out, coaxing a steady stream. Ferdinand didn’t stop him and instead encouraged him to continue, his grip on his shoulders strong with his nails digging into pale skin. 

When milk damped Hubert’s fingers, he pulled them away, replacing them with his mouth to suck on the nipple. His hand slipped to the small of Ferdinand’s back while the other started to rub and pinch the ignored bud. The noises that came from Ferdinand were picking up volume, starting out as rough and ragged breaths before his voice started to slip through. It didn’t take long for the pants of “ _ ah”  _ to evolve and contain Hubert’s name, only to turn into that nickname he adopted soon after. A mantra of  _ “Hubie”  _ tumbled past Ferdinand’s lips as he threaded his fingers through his hair, holding him close as his knee hooked on his hip. His mind was slowly yet surely getting on the same page as his body: Hot and heady with heat and the need to be filled. His hips stuttered in an unknown rhythm against Hubert’s stomach, his entrance still wet and loose twitching with the desire to be filled, but Ferdinand could not think of pulling his hands away to finger himself. 

Hubert sucked earnestly on his nipple, the action hardly lessening how swollen and sore his chest was, but the pleasure that came was distracting him. His eyes were closed and he missed the look Hubert gave him when he pulled off the first one. His tongue came out to lick at the milk on his bottom lip, some dripping in between the planes of Ferdinand’s chest. Without wasting any more time, Hubert went to the other nipple. It was lavished in the same treatment, tongue lapping at the first drips budding out before his lips fully encompassing it. 

The feeling was maddening- much more intense than what Ferdinand could ever do with himself. He couldn’t remember if the walls were soundproof or not, but that hardly stopped him from trying to keep his voice to himself. Hubert still had one hand on his lower back, but the now freed one did not go back to the other nipple. It stayed on his stomach, going lower and lower until Ferdinand finally had to say more than just cries of his alpha’s name.

He started to tug on the black locks he still had a hold of, trying to catch his attention to say what was on his mind before this all became too much. It took a few pulls for Hubert to finally open his eyes, staring at him with a dark and hooded emerald gaze as he only slowed his suckling. He didn’t want to stop, not when he hasn’t gotten enough of the sweet taste, but the well being of his omega caught his attention. A stare down was between them, mostly because the words were caught in Ferdinand’s through as such a dark gaze sent a shiver down his spine. His leg on Hubert’s hip shifted to be more secure. 

“Hubie, please- please just fuck me already.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> safety first gamers

With a drag of his tongue across his bottom lip, Hubert tried to stop the mixture spit and milk from drooling onto Ferdinand when he barely pulled away from the nipple. His indulgence hardly lessened the volume Ferdinand’s chest held, but neither could find the voice to complain even if it would be for different reasons. It took too much willpower for the alpha to register what was asked of him instead of going back to perked, reddened nipples he wanted to lap at some more.

Finally, Hubert pulled back slightly some more to look back at the desk, trying to remember if he saw any of what was needed there when he grabbed the medication. He couldn’t recall, but he couldn’t think past how he wanted to return to the drink and that there was no way Ferdinand would leave them out in the open like that. He did not get up any more to look any more thoroughly- he was unable to stay away any longer and nipped at one of the reddened buds. Underneath him Ferdinand shivered once more, holding tight onto Hubert’s shirt and wrinkling it between his fingers. The alpha spoke against his skin, only staying up for long enough to cough out one word before going back to sucking: “Condom.”

Ferdinand weakly nodded his head, a harsh breath leaving him as Hubert unintentionally stopped him from moving to get them. He wanted to lay there, keep his hips moving and grinding up against him and find release without any shame that it was from getting his nipples played with, but that need to be fucked has been ignored for weeks now- it was about time the itch would get scratched. 

There was no grace in the way Ferdinand pulled his hand off of Hubert’s shoulders and flopping it onto the bedside dresser, only partially registering the pain in his knuckles for rapping against the wooden corner in his oversight. Finally, he looked over to see where the handle on the single drawer was, pulling it open and shoving his hand inside. The wrappers brushed against his fingertips, but he did not care nor knew how many he grabbed until he pulled them out. 

He ended up handing four to Hubert, but only one was grabbed and the rest were left to fall somewhere on either the floor or the bed. There was no care in it, the only real problem being Hubert realized he was still dressed. The growl that left him did not go unheard as he pushed himself up to his knees, moving to hold the condom between his teeth as he started to hastily unbutton his shirt. His fingers slipped, either from his ungraceful movements or the tips wetted with milk, he was not sure which reason held the most fault, but he worked his way down his chest not quickly enough. 

As mesmerizing as it was the slowly see more of Hubert’s bare skin, to see more paleness dashed with a few scars of battles and black magic, he was not about to lay there and make this process take any longer. He moved to sit up as well, the jacket hanging on his wrists and becoming a hindrance more than a form of comfort. He moved to start taking it off, but a firm grip on one of the sleeves stopped him.

“Keep it on.” Hubert said lowly the best he could with the rubber in his mouth, pausing the process of removing his own clothing by pulling the jacket back onto Ferdinand’s shoulders. “I want you encompassed in everything that is me.” 

Anything that could sound like a complaint tumbled out of Ferdinand’s throat in the form of a moan, unable to argue with Hubert. He wanted it too; around him, inside him, everything that he had to offer. Ferdinand’s hands went to Hubert’s belt, mimicking the same rushed and fumbled movements to try and get it undone. It was not removed from the belt loops as his hands moved, one resting on Hubert’s hip as the other cupped the alpha's growing erection. 

Hubert’s inhale took a sharp turn upward at the contact even if there was still a layer of clothes between them. The condom joined the small batch between them, falling to lay forgotten just like the others as he moved forward. Ferdinand tilted his head up, lips slightly parting and waiting, hoping for that kiss he wanted to come.

It did not- what did start were the nips Hubert was peppering and pressing to his neck as he was pushed to lay down again. Hubert was on top of him, making them lay chest to chest as hands began to explore. Ferdinand slipped one under his shirt, feeling the scars and memories that dotted his skin yet he couldn’t see. He wanted to, wanted to see him just as in the buff as he was, but he could not bring that hand away nor the other one still pressing against his clothed cock. He wasn’t satisfied with this censored touch for long, but he wasn’t allowed to slip his fingers underneath Hubert’s waistline as he moved lower and out of reach.

The alpha was back to his chest, now leaving bites the bloomed into shades of red along his freckled body. Once again his nipples were paid special attention to, one being pressed and rolled with a thumb as the other was sucked more aggressively. Hubert wanted more milk, but he also wanted to leave his mark to show that it was only for him. 

Both of Ferdinand’s hands slipped underneath Hubert’s shirt, gripping and scratching what skin he had access too as his body rolled with each scrape of teeth. The rougher treatment was wanted instead of scolded, Hubert’s name long forgotten on his tongue as he tried to form any sort of proper thought that wasn’t the need to pull in more air to breath. He couldn’t believe everything below his chest had been completely ignored at this point and he was already losing his mind. As much as he would love to keep Hubert happy, that instinct he’s been without for so long that was finally pushing at his mind to care for his alpha in whatever way he could, he was craving more that this was not giving him. 

Ferdinand slipped his hands out from under his shirt to grip at the collar, pulling at it and tugging Hubert away from his leaking chest successfully. Head to head, they fought for the air between them, both their mouths parted with Hubert’s still having a lingering bead of white. Ferdinand thought about the best way he could express his thoughts as he stared into the dark green, both now visible eyes, wondering exactly what a pliant, wanton omega would state in this situation to make their dominant, lusty alpha finally move on.

“Hubie if you don’t do more than suck my tits I’m going to fuck myself with your gloves again.” It was close enough, but neither seemed to care about refinement. It was the crudest, filthiest thing he has ever said, but he could not scold himself for his language and his less than noble syntax- not when dick was on the line that he’s been wanting for far too long.

Hubert tilted his chin forward slightly, what he wanted to do not entirely settled on yet, but it wasn’t long before he pulled away just enough to have slightly more space between them. “Get on your hands and knees.”

With that command they parted more, Ferdinand being given enough room to do as such. He was watched as he moved, and could feel Hubert’s lust filled gaze trailing down his spine as he finally got into position. No time was wasted as hands went to his hips, pulling his ass apart to see his gaping, slick stained hole that made Hubert drag his tongue across his bottom lip again. He waited a taste of it too, but the worry of removing the savor of milk proved to be powerful enough for him to resist this time around. Instead, he leaned forward, pressing part of his chest to Ferdinand’s back as he moved to be able to lick at the shell of his ear.

“You are divine.” 

Ferdinand couldn’t react to the unexpected sweet talk as the first finger pushed inside his hole, having barely enough resistance to show that this extra preparation was a good thing instead of moving straight to what he wanted most. It went to the first knuckle and then the second before reaching the last, staying there and curling inside him. Ferdinand’s chest arched towards the bed, unable to fully toss his head back with Hubert holding onto his lobe with his teeth. 

The finger was pulled out to the tip before pressing inside again, the slick doing it’s job with its copious amounts. In it went again to start up a rhythm, a kiss being pressed to his ear as an apology for the more rougher than arousing bite. Another shiver trailed down his spine, a different one that came with the realization that Hubert kissed him- even if it wasn’t in the most known of way. No time to think about it, Hubert’s other hand was moving off his hip and onto his stomach as he started talking some more. 

“You’re so wet; so willing to take me in.” His voice was heavy for such an idle observation. 

It made a streak of defiance flare up in Ferdinand as he tried to thrust his cock up towards the hand, wanting him to touch there instead of this unneeded hold on his abdomen. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me for a while now so get to it.” 

Another lick to his ear hardly made Ferdinand’s need waiver, but the second finger pushing inside him made him whimper.

He should question himself, but Hubert couldn’t even think about regretting what filth was coming from his own mouth as he couldn’t stop his tongue nor his fingers. “I want to fill you, make you swollen with my p-”

“Damn it, then do it already!” Ferdinand cut off the talk, unaware of what was fully going to be said as he pushed his hips back on the fingers. He was done with all this preparation, as unneeded or needed it was since Hubert said that one word that clouded his mind every time he was in a heated haze. He said he would fill him, and that was what he wanted.

Now Hubert wasted no time as he removed his fingers and pulled himself off of Ferdinand’s back. He turned his gaze down towards his pants, planning on only removing his erection to fuck Ferdinand until he was screaming more, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted one of the once forgotten condoms. He hesitated, wanting to make true of his word that he thought the omega begged for, but… they were still students. Now was not a good time for a child. Somehow, a corner of his mind was clear enough to remind him to use it.

The wrapper was back between his teeth after Hubert picked one of them up to rip open, the others still being left alone either for use or to be cleaned up later. His cock was freed, given an unseen peak by Ferdinand who looked behind him to finally see the dick he’s barely gotten a hold of, but has been craving for too long. A shaking sigh left Hubert as he rolled the condom on and was properly protected. 

Ferdinand kept a tight hold on the sheets underneath him in anticipation, his hips swaying without him having the mind to do so as all he wanted was the feeling of being filled and fucked. The press of the head to his entrance made his elbows almost give way, but he managed to keep himself upright as it pushed past his rim. Hubert was slow, considerate, and gentle as he watched his cock disappear inside, the grip he had on Ferdinand’s hip again strong and prominent. He stopped a few inches in, the whimper catching his attention and seeing the omega’s shoulders hunched. 

It was everything Ferdinand wanted, but the feeling was overwhelming. It was so much more than his fingers, even when he used three on himself with a hint of a pinky. He needed the moment to catch his breath and was thankful it was given to him, even if that gratitude only came out in soft moans instead of actual words. At the least, the hand on his hip loosened to be a little more tender and the hand rubbing small circles on his back was soothing. Finally, after a pause that felt like it dragged on too long, he nodded his head to silently tell him to continue.

The rest of his cock was slowly pushed inside him and Ferdinand could no longer support his upper body. His shoulders pressed into the mattress with his head back into the pillow, only partially smothering whatever incoherent noise could possibly leave him. He felt like he could climax right there, might have already with how sticky he felt, but he didn’t want this feeling to leave him any time soon. He did not wait long enough to adjust to the girth as he weakly pushed his hips back.

Hubert’s hand on his back moved up, sliding between his shoulder blades to wrap around his neck. The hold wasn’t tight enough to choke, but it was secure enough to pull him up and to sit on his thighs. He kept his hand there, but Ferdinand did not fight it as he gyrated his hips, the rhythm of their fucking slowly being created.

Need made them pick up the pace, the craving for more pleasure and everything else that their one track minds could think of. Ferdinand had reached behind him, finding a grip on Hubert’s shirt and pants to hold onto as the alpha’s cock was pushed inside him, hardly pulled out halfway before being shoved back in. The room was mostly filled with noises of Ferdinand: The slap of skin heightened by slick dripping to their thighs, his cries, moans, and whines, and the occasional call of Hubert’s name, but this close to his ear he could still hear the other man. His grunts were almost muted, but he could hear them, and every time Ferdinand did Hubert’s name would tumble from his tongue. 

A burn in his thighs could be felt in this position, but Ferdinand couldn’t bother to think of changing no matter how much he did want to see Hubert’s face. He didn’t want to stop for a second, not after the wait has been too long even though he never thought of himself as impatient. He couldn’t even bother from touching his own cock, hardened again after lessening when he did come at the first intrusion. He kept his hold on Hubert, not wanting him to go anywhere- not until he was fully satisfied. Next time, he would make sure to see Hubert's face. He would make sure there was a next time.

He almost missed the sound of his own name in his ear, the soft moans of  _ Ferdinand  _ being puffed out from Hubert’s dry lips. His grip on his throat had moved under his jaw as his teeth scratched at the skin of his neck, tracing over old bites and creating new ones. Hubert’s thrusts became more insistent, no longer pulling out as much before he pushed back inside, but Ferdinand could not complain. Instead, he was begging, more vocal once again at the new feeling that came with the thrusts. Something was pressing against his rim that was more than just Hubert’s bony hips, and he knew what it was and that he wanted it. 

Ferdinand shifted his hands, letting go of his clothes to thread through black hair once more, keeping him close as he moaned his request: “Do it- fill me, Hubie. I want your knot, I want-”

Being pushed to the mattress again stopped his begging and muffled his cries of pleasure, but the knot being pushed passed his rim, stretching him to his limit prevented him from complaining from the sudden treatment even if he wanted to. There was no warning to either of their climaxes, Ferdinand staining the bed once more as Hubert filled the condom. Neither of their hips could stop moving, their movements smaller now to not remove the craved knot. Only Ferdinand was vocal in his pleasure, his voice still coming out with his pants as Hubert had his teeth embedded into the back of his neck. 

"Hubie, Hubie, Hubie..."

~!~

“Ferdinand.” 

He was met with no response at the first call, the omega in too deep of a sleep. Hubert deftly yet lightly dragged his fingers across Ferdinand’s cheek, pushing some of his tangled and sweat matted hair behind his ear as he called out to him again: “Ferdinand.” 

Said man shifted faintly, his brows merging together as he still slept. A gentle sigh left him as he was back in his dream, but Hubert could not allow it. Something was important and needed to be taken care of. He needed to wake up, at least for this moment. Hubert shifted from where he stood beside the bed, moving to kneel down to be more level with the sleeping figure. The hand resting on his cheek moved under the hair on his nape and rested over the mark he left during the night. His thumb idly traced over one of the indents of teeth, too many thoughts passing through his head this early.

Now was not the time to focus on himself, he was reminded. He leaned forward, resting his head against his and softly calling his name once more: “Ferdie.”

Finally, Ferdinand shifted awake, curling in on himself and making Hubert pull his head away. His hand still rested on the back of his neck, not yet stopping the strokes that continued a slow back and forth rhythm. The omega covered up a yawn before blinking his eyes open. He looked up at Hubert, a faint smile pulling at his lips when his tired eyes finally focused on the man and realizing it was him. “Good morning.”

He was met with no response, not even a shift in facial expression as Hubert still petted his neck, eyes seeming to focus on his own hand instead of the omega’s face. He was sure he was the one who woke him up and was calling to him -his dream was not related to Hubert at all so it couldn't be that- so he questioned the silence now as well as he could in his still groggy state. “It is morning, right?” 

With a subtle shift of emerald eyes, contact was made, but Hubert did not return the smile himself. Ferdinand thought nothing of it as he closed his eyes again, a faint hum leaving him as he enjoyed the soft touch. Hubert pulled his hand away soon after, missing the pout the cavalier gave even though he did as asked. “Yes, it is. Sit up for a moment, please.” 

Hubert was off the floor and on the bed and Ferdinand wasted no time to lean against him, wanting to fall asleep again right then and there. Hubert was weirdly comfortable despite being all lank and bone, but he wasn’t complaining at all as he nuzzled against his neck. A hand was placed on his lower back, making sure he was supported as the alpha moved. He was not pushed away nor did he watch to see why Hubert was shifting about in his spot. 

“You need to take the other heat sickness pill.” Finally, Ferdinand opened his eyes again to see the familiar little pill. He did not fight Hubert this time as he took it between his fingers, but he was stopped before he could pop it into his mouth to swallow. “Wait,” once more Hubert moved, reaching towards the bedside table again. This time he brought closer a cup of tea, one Ferdinand didn’t realize was there until it was in front of him, “here.”

“You made tea?” He didn’t have to do that for him, but he would admit he was tired of taking pills without something to help them down. 

“It is only a basic blend, but it will help.” 

With a tired nod, Ferdinand took the pill before taking the cup between his hands. It felt warm on his palms, a fresh brew that still smelt lovely even if it was supposedly generic. He still sipped it carefully, the taste being thought of the same as the smell. He only drank half of it before moving to place it back on the table, but Hubert took hold of it to make sure it was safely set aside himself.

“You should rest more, I will-”

“Stay with me?” 

“I…”

“I want to sleep right here.” He stayed where he was, closing his eyes against Hubert’s neck and sluggishly wrapping his arms around his hips. Even with how slow he did the action, he was not pushed away or rejected and was allowed to do so. 

With most of his walls being broken down last night, Hubert gave in too easily. “Very well… lay down.” 

Ferdinand did, and Hubert was soon right there with him on his back. Ferdinand moved closer to him and was back to cuddling against his chest. He fell back into slumber easily, leaving Hubert to lie there awake to stare at the ceiling and wonder what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR TEASING YALL FOR SO LONG but..... we only halfway there huehue


	15. Chapter 15

When Ferdinand woke up again later that morning, he was alone. 

He didn't realize it at first, being that it took a moment for his eyes to register he was looking at the wall instead of the open room he was facing when he first cuddled against Hubert’s chest. He still didn't realize it then, and it only finally clicked within him when he was given proof after he stretched and rolled over. He extended his arm out with the plan to catch Hubert to resume their cuddle session, but all he caught was a bunched up portion of his blankets. Finally, Ferdinand blinked himself into alertness. 

He pushed himself to sit up, one hand feeling sore when he flexed his fingers. He brought it closer to himself, seeing his knuckles reddened and a few faint scabs. It didn’t take him long to remember how hastily he reached out towards his table to grab the condoms he stored inside, but he didn’t think he hit the corner that hard to draw any sort of blood. His hand was soon forgotten though in favor of pulling the jacket aside, the need to see the state of his chest quickly taking priority.

The soreness there was gone and so was most of the swelling, but the pecs were still more defined than what he was used to. It still embarrassed Ferdinand, his body betraying him like that in such a horrible way even if it was the effects of the suppressors, but he didn’t cover himself up just yet. He was looking past some of the dried milk that stuck to his nipples in a thin, translucent film, ignoring the humiliating fact that he actually  _ lactated  _ of all things to focus on the bites and marks Hubert left.

It almost felt surreal that they actually finally fucked, that after all the begging Ferdinand moaned and whined in a heat ruined state, that all it took to make Hubert cave was for him to produce milk. He even asked to knot him, he did knot him, and now Ferdinand was hunching in on himself by bringing up his shoulders and pushing his lips in a thin line.

_ Why was this…  _ this _ … the thing that made everything change?  _ He thought to himself, slowly bringing himself out of his turtled position. Hubert used to be so adamant at first, spatting about how he was not his mate and he would not dare touch him more than he had to, and there was that smugness, a subtle victory of being right in Hubert’s gaze when he asked him if he was glad he didn’t do anything he would regret and he answered yes. 

Now though, he wondered what there was to do. What did he do when he had to face Hubert next, and -what was more important he could not tell- what happened afterwards and where was Hubert now? 

The first part of the two in one question; it did come to mind first. After he came, the climax the most intense and relieving he’s ever had in his life, he passed out; exhausted from either the sex or the heat sickness’ toll, he couldn’t exactly say which one had more blame. He didn’t know how long he slept or if he was held or if he even stayed still, but what he did know was that when he woke up, he took some more medicine and he was back to sleep. He also knew that it was rather… comfortable against Hubert. Despite being more bone than muscle, he couldn’t find anything wrong with it. It felt safe being held and being able to sleep so at ease. He must have needed the sleep too as he was normally a light sleeper and would have awoken to movement so close to him. 

Now the second question of where was he? Ferdinand looked around again just in case his first look was still too blurred by sleep to notice him, but he still came up empty. He did notice a teacup on his dresser and frowned a bit, questioning Hubert’s manners faintly as to why it was left behind. 

For the first question that came to mine _…_ well _…_ he had no idea. He'll worry about it later. It was all he could do.

“If he was going to leave anything behind it should have been a note.” Ferdinand grumbled to himself as he brought his legs out from under himself. It was harder than he thought, the soreness has moved from his chest to his hips and his legs felt like dead weights. This was a new feeling of listlessness in his body, and somehow, even with that annoying soreness, he wasn’t complaining all that much. He reached forward, wrapping his hand around the cup and stopping in his movements. It was still warm, too warm to be the cup he was given when he was given that second dosage. 

Tentatively he brought it closer to himself, looking down to see only the faintest wisp of steam. It had to be freshly brewed, couldn’t have been resting there for more than half an hour and that was a generous time frame. He took a sip, not tasting any staleness of a sitting cup, but the fruity aroma that came with his favorite blend. 

Ferdinand’s shoulders faintly slumped as he lowered the cup to his lap, staring down into his own muted reflection. Maybe Hubert didn’t leave him, maybe he was coming back after doing… whatever it was he had to do that made him leave for the moment. He hoped that was the case, it would be best to get that question of  _ what now  _ as soon as possibly. 

Taking another sip, there were a few questions he had in mind: Why was it his leaking chest that made Hubert ignore such a tradition he held close? He remembered things that were said to him: The comment on how wet and willing he was, how he was divine, how he wanted him to be…  _ encompassed in everything that is me _ . Did that mean anything? Was it said in the literal heat of the moment or…?

He wasn’t sure if he was getting his hopes up for something he didn’t know if he really wanted completely or not yet. 

But surly sucking his tits like that and fucking him with his knot until he passed out meant  _ something _ . 

The cup was placed back down on the table, empty as he drank it all in his mulling. More importantly…

Ferdinand brought his hand to the back of his neck, calluses on his palms pressing the bite mark. It was different than the ones littering his nipple and his collarbone, but he wondered if he should give it the name that came to mind. He wanted Hubert back; he wanted him to name what it was and what went through his mind when he left it there. 

A knock at the door made him stiffen in place, but any hope that dashed across his eyes at Hubert’s potential return lessened once he heard the visitor’s voice: “Ferdinand? Are you awake?”

It was Manuela, voice calm yet still urgent. Quickly, Ferdinand realized how immodest he was for a visitor that wasn’t his closest friend and whatever Hubert was to him now. 

“Y-Yes!” He stuttered before he could stop it from slipping out. He needed to cover himself, or at least put on pants since there was no way he was about to greet a professor with a mere blanket around his hips. “Just a second, please!”

Ferdinand pushed himself up on his feet, feeling the listlessness full force as he struggled to keep his balance for the first few seconds. He placed his hands on his the inside of his thighs, only just then realizing he’s been cleaned up of any sperm or slick. There was no time to question when that happened or if it was even him or Hubert’s doing- the longer he kept Manuela waiting, the more likely things would change from  _ respecting your privacy by knocking _ to  _ but asserting my authority as your professor by coming in anyway. _

Thankfully, there were no accidents as Ferdinand made his way trip free to his wardrobe. He pulled out some small clothes and some pants, going back to his bed to rest against as he redressed. He thought about changing into a different jacket, but in the end he buttoned it up without bothering to wear a shirt underneath to not waste anymore time. He was off the bed again as he made his way to the door, fixing his hair in the process to try and look a little more like he didn’t just get the best dick of his life.

He realized a little too late that it was the first dick of his life, and now he was far too flushed with his hand on the doorknob. He wanted to place his palm back over the mark again, but his other hand still stayed rigid by his side. Ferdinand took a deep breath, calming down the best he could to collect himself.

“Sorry for the wait, Professor.” Ferdinand finally spoke when he opened the door, blush now only a slight dusting of pink across his nose. “What brings you here today?”

“I’m here for a check up. May I come in?” Without any hesitation, Ferdinand stepped aside. Manuela immediately stepped inside for him to close the door and she got right to the point. “I heard you had heat sickness, how are you doing now? You look better.” Definitely not as innocent as she knew he was trying to present as, but she could not sense any sort lingering sickness within him.

“I did, I think, but I was given some medication by Hubert. Was he the one to tell you?” Maybe that was why he was gone when he woke up. It was another gesture he appreciated, but he would have liked it more if he came back with her. He wondered if he was waiting outside by choice or instruction, but after sparing a glance at the door he couldn’t recall noticing the alpha either by sight or smell. 

Manuela noticed the look before she answered. “Yes, he was. He came to get me, told me he gave you the medicine, but I wanted to give you a look over myself.” She then crossed her arms, a faint scowl crossing her features. “He also told me it was because you took a suppressor which I  _ know  _ I told you to stay away from. Where did you even get your hands on one anyway?”

Ferdinand winced slightly at the scolding- he really should have expected it to come once he realized Manuela was at the door. He also knew he should have actually listened when he was told all the do’s and don'ts of his life as a newly presented omega. Lastly, he knew he didn’t want to rat out Lorenz. He was an omega not a snitch. Besides, there was no ill intent- it was just a friend trying to help out another without being told the full story. “A classmate gave it to me after I accidentally made it sound like I ran out.” At least, it was still mostly the truth.

“I see,” Manuela said flatly and he couldn’t tell it was because she was still disappointed in him or because she didn’t believe it. Even though Ferdinand was squirming under her gaze, she did not press for more or even ask who said classmate was. Instead, she made her way to his desk, pulling the chair out to take her seat. She crossed her legs at the knee and gestured for Ferdinand to stop standing around as well which he gladly accepted. This weak in the knees feeling was still a hindrance he would like to go without for a long time, “so, you’re heat sick free now, right?”

“I believe so, yes.” 

“What were your symptoms?” 

Ferdinand hesitated there again, a flash of fear crossing his face as he wondered just how irregular his everything about his second gender could be. He had no idea what came with a normal heat sickness, but was it really lactation? Manuela seemed to notice this and spoke to amend his worry.

“Heat sickness affects every omega differently, but I worry because of your late status and because it came from a suppressor, it’ll could have affected your future reproduction.”

That… was his purpose after all. He wondered if Hubert thought so at least, since having such a tradition upbringing about mates might bleed into omega and alpha status as well. It was hard to tell, being that all he could think of when he did finally present was more intensive fighting for him to take care of his heats. For some reason the thought that he could ruin such potential sounded… devastating. Hubert loved his chest and his milk - _ he couldn’t believe he thought up such a sentence and that it was true-  _ and he was pretty sure he almost said how he wanted to fill him with his pup before Ferdinand cut him off with his begging. He didn’t know why the thought of disappointing Hubert with potentially not giving him what he said in the heat in the moment was affecting him so. That shouldn't matter now, it should matter when they were-

He moved his hand over the back of his neck again, blaming the mark he still was going to make Hubert name once he came across again for muddying his thoughts. Ferdinand switched the hold to a rub as he shifted in place, remembering how Manuela was still waiting for his answer.

“Well… it started out like a normal heat but… agonizing would be the right word. I might have had a fever, but I never checked before taking the first heat sickness pill.” He just knew he was overheated, whether that was the aching heat symptom or an actual fever, he never brought a hand to his head to check and Hubert never said anything. “Finally I… goddess this is embarrassing-”

Manuela tsked. “It’s not good to keep information from your doctor.” 

“I know, I know, I… my chest was very sore and swollen and I was producing milk.” It was said quickly, still unable to hide how much it embarrassed him that he was suddenly able to do so and he sure as hell wasn’t feeding a child.

Despite it tumbling out of Ferdinand’s mouth like a galloping steed, Manuela heard every word clear as day. “Really?” She asked, slightly surprised. The first two things he listed were the textbook definition of heat sickness, but producing milk was something that happened two other times in her experience. Then again, this was the first very late bloomer she has treated. She got up from her seat to stand next to Ferdinand and he was praying to Sothis and every holy figure Petra told him about for protection that she would not ask to see. “Are you still producing?”

It took a lot to hold in the sigh of relief since he did not know how long he was spared of hiding. “No, I am not. I think it stopped sometime last night.” 

She nodded faintly as she looked him over, but everything he had to reveal was still kept hidden. “I think it would be best to come back to the infirmary, just to make sure everything is okay with you and your completely healthy.” She held a hand out to him, helping him to his feet which he took.

His hands were back to himself when he was on his feet, trying to lay relaxed on his sides as they walked together out the room. The halls were vacant of any students, but most importantly Hubert. He wasn’t sure why that disappointed him either. This time he couldn’t stop asking: “Did Hubert leave after telling you about me?” He could have worded that better, but there was no taking it back now. 

“Hmm?” Manuela spared a glance to her side at him, most definitely picking up on something he did not want her to. She was too quick for someone who presented herself as lax and fun, but she did not point it out. “Yes, he did. He also asked for suppressors for his rut, but I’m not really supposed to let that information out.”

He was close to asking why, but her reaching up to tap at her own neck answered what was on his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this..... was not the direction i expected the chapter to go, but it got away from me and got separated from the real ch 16 (now 17) but hey that makes the chapter count nice and even smile (for now)

Teeth still latched onto the back of Ferdinand’s neck, it was hard to suck in much needed air through his nose. It was hot and unrelenting, burning the back of his throat with the musk of sex that hardly eased him even after both of their orgasms. 

Hubert finally removed his hand from where it held Ferdinand’s jaw, placing it on the bed to support himself as he pushed himself up enough for his midriff to be off his back when he was finally able to let go. From his perch he looked down at the mark he left, red and irritated the skin was with pricks of blood highlighting the oval of teeth. His, yet not a full bond just yet. A claim, one that would be secured if he-

The thought was cut short as Hubert couldn’t bother thinking too deeply at the moment, only wanting to act. He shifted his knees, earning a small whimper from Ferdinand as his knot pulled at his rim, and pressed his tongue against his neck to lap up pins of red. It was nowhere near as delicious as the milk, but in this position, he would have to wait to get another taste.

Speaking of which, a change was needed- laying on their sides would make waiting for his knot to subside more comfortable. He adjusted his hand on Ferdinand’s hip, gently sliding his hand across his stomach for a more secure hold. “I’m going to move us.”

The raspy, murmured narration of what Hubert was doing hardly got a response minus Ferdinand being more in control of his breathing, but there were no complaints as he carefully and ever so methodically moved them to lay down. Hubert kept his arms around him, keeping him close to not harm either of them in their sensitive state.

“It should… only be a few moments.” Hubert murmured into the back of Ferdinand’s neck, the pause coming from not being confident in giving a specific time frame. He’s never knotted any other partner before, not wanting to attach himself any longer to someone that was just there for sex. This time he… it was easy to tell he allowed himself to be led astray by a long locked down kink finally being given the spotlight needed to be experimented and played with. He thought his will was strong, he’s always resisted temptation when it wasn’t the thirst to kill, but he wanted to find the reason why this time was different that wasn’t the hollow and useless  _ because Ferdinand was special. _

He wasn’t- he was the shallowest of nobles who couldn’t be bothered to take care of himself and had to rely on an alpha he hated to do so for him. He showed Hubert the worst parts of him, but still begged him once he was placed in a heat he didn’t know what to do with. He should listen to his advice to annoy other alphas, leave him out of this once and for all and let them go back to being classmates like they belong.

Yet, it was his choice to run back here after hearing about Lorenz’ overstep. He could have told him Ferdinand’s secret, should have told him to deal with it and it would have been the perfect last line to finish up the late omega’s heat chapter in his life and move on. He couldn’t turn the page, and he couldn’t pull out.

_ Do not think. Act. _

Hubert pulled his head back slightly, looking at messed locks of orange staring right back at him. For once, he wished to see Ferdinand’s face- it was easier to read than hair and his lax and slumped shoulders. He could see what he thought about given what they just did, about what they were doing now since in another first, Ferdinand seemed to be lost for words.

He hasn’t said anything, and Hubert did not like that. He thought that questions of plenty would come spewing forward, but even his soft breathing was almost inaudible. If Hubert did not feel the slow up and down from his ribs he would have thought his heat sickness took a turn for the worse, but just because he was breathing didn’t mean it hasn’t.

Finally, Hubert felt he was given enough room to move. He said a soft warning that he was pulling out, the words feeling awkward and lacking confidence and he almost scolded himself for his tone since it sounded like he didn’t know what to do. In reality, he didn’t know what to do with the lack of response. He was not going to stay inside for both of their comforts, but there wasn’t even a faint nod from the omega. He moved his hand back on his hip, using it as leverage as he shifted his hips. His cock slid out, wet noises of slick amplifying the sound and his dick would have twitched in arousal if he wasn’t still so spent and… dare he say… worried  _ again _ .

He didn’t bother with the condom or any clean up at the moment as he moved to loom above Ferdinand, pulling at his shoulder just enough to get his back laying on the bed. 

Ferdinand was asleep, looking blissed out even with some underlying exhaustion. He was finally getting the rest he needed after this painful heat kept him up. He wondered when that happened, but it did explain the unusual silence for such a boisterous man. Hubert reached out, pushing some of his hair out of his face that covered one of his closed eyes. Knuckles gently dragging across his cheek bone, he thumbed at the faint bag under his eye as if just his touch could wipe it away. It naturally did not, and the second pass didn’t help either.

It would be the perfect time to escape.

Somehow, it didn’t sound all that tempting at the moment.

Hubert still pushed himself out of bed, being careful and subtle with his movements to not wake up Ferdinand. He needed to clean up first- the both of them in fact.

Cleaning up was an uneventful process. He still made sure to be quiet, still not wanting to wake Ferdinand. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he did wake up, what would be said and what they would do. Hubert could imagine he would have to explain himself, understandably so, but that was a problem he didn’t want to deal with at the moment. Every now and then he was spare a glance over when he heard a faint noise coming from the bed, but instead of the omega waking it was him getting in a more comfortable position. 

He was successful leaving the room once, but it was to grab a properly dampened rag to clean up with instead of using sheets or clothing. When he slipped back into the room, Ferdinand was still sleeping peacefully. He almost didn’t want to disturb him, but he it was best to wipe away the mess of fluids left behind. 

Hubert started with his chest, wiping away spittle and milk that had leaked out. It felt like a waste having the cloth drink up the rag and not himself, but Hubert refused to do anything to Ferdinand when he was asleep. He couldn’t consent, couldn’t beg like he did for Hubert to fuck him and knot him. He did not flush at the memory as his hand and the rag stayed on Ferdinand’s chest. 

The one thing that was not asked for was the bite. There were no complaints when he littered his chest with them, but they were different. Hubert lingered at his chest longer than he should have, thoughts wavering from focusing on cleaning, to focusing on his pecs. He never thought he would have the chance to appreciate Ferdinand’s build nor did he ever imagine he would want to, but here he was. It did not help that milk still spilled, but if Hubert kept on dragging the rag across his nipples to clean it up, he might no longer be able to let Ferdinand doze.

He should remove his jacket from his shoulders as well, no doubt it could use a thorough washing after being covered in sweat and he could only guess what else. However… he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t bring himself to move Ferdinand all the more to get him to pull it off, and he couldn’t bring himself to see him without it. Hubert decided to pull the labels together, only opting to button the middle button to make sure it stayed on.

From there he moved lower, cleaning up the few streaks of cum that landed on his stomach when he came. The sheets got most of it, and even though it sounded tempting to change them, he ended up passing. There was only so much he could do this late at night. He dragged his hand even lower, slipping between Ferdinand’s thighs to clean him of slick. He was careful in maneuvering the omega, hand on his hip to keep his ass exposed.

It was… a cute little thing. He wanted a bite. 

He really should have taken that chance to leave. He was going in circles between thinking and telling himself to not.

Hubert pulled his hands off of Ferdinand, moving to get off the bed without really knowing what to do with the rag just yet. It too would have to be cleaned, but he would do so early in the morning. He didn’t want to wake up with Ferdinand in his arms or anything overly romantic like that- that wasn’t their relationship- but what it was after this he could not name. 

A muffled thump from behind him caught Hubert’s attention. He turned around, looking down at Ferdinand to see him lying on his side again with his arm thrown out to lay on the open spot. He kept moving his arm around, looking like he was searching for something even though his eyes were still closed with a wrinkle between his brow. 

_ The blanket _ , Hubert reasoned with himself, said comforter resting low on Ferdinand’s thighs from where the alpha had to move it to clean him. The rag was placed down on the bedside table, a mental note being written in Hubert’s mind to remind himself to grab it when he left in the morning. He grabbed the sheets, pulling them back up to cover his shoulders. It stopped the searching, but Ferdinand’s face did not relax. Hubert glanced over the bed, wondering what else he could do to get him to rest easy once again. He thought back to last time, recalling their little bet they made to get the omega to sleep.

He already was sleeping, this wasn’t needed, but maybe if Hubert offered his hand again he would be able to sleep more comfortably. Sitting up and letting him hold his hand wouldn’t be that comfortable for himself, so maybe if he laid down too…

It shouldn’t be a problem- shouldn’t be his problem whether Ferdinand was sleeping easy or not. Let some other alpha do it, push the responsibility off to someone who wanted this affection and attachment. 

Hubert was moving before he could finish and find his reasoning. He wanted Ferdinand to be at ease, even if that was at expensive of himself. He was careful to not sit on his arm when he leaned onto the mattress, reaching out to the other side of the bed to grab the jacket he walked in with. He placed it over Ferdinand, giving himself the peace of mind that he was protected by it and his scent even if it was above the blankets. 

After that Hubert pulled the blankets up, slipping underneath the covers so he could gently push Ferdinand’s arm back to himself to give himself the space to lay down next to him. He did not see the omega open his eyes here, too busy gathering him up in his arms and pulling him against his chest. 

For a moment there, a moment he wasn’t sure he could explain if he was forced to, he did not like the thought of Ferdinand asking for help from another alpha. Ferdinand was wearing Hubert’s jacket, Hubert’s scent, Hubert’s mark, and was held close in Hubert’s arms. 

A few seconds later, he could feel one of Ferdinand’s hands pushing at his chest, a small signal to get Hubert on his back. He went willingly, not saying anything as he watched the other adjust himself again and find a place on his shoulder to rest his head. A soft sigh left him, body relaxing before he closed his eyes again. Hubert took a hold of the hand still resting on his chest, his grip lax even when he felt Ferdinand return with the faintest of squeezes. 

He would enjoy it for this night and until the morning sun rose. From there, Hubert was not sure what he would do. There was so much he could blame on heats and ruts that it would have to accept his own consciousness at some point. He would need to repent for caving in, for marking without consent, and everything else that was to come.

But that could all come later. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't name my chapters, but if i do this one would be "Nomad tries to establish some lore to make milk time coming back make sense" but im not gonna spoil anything whaaat  
> But, this chapter is probably a lil boring tbh so I tried to fix with some silly humor and references only I and a few niche others will probably get. tbh, it gave me some writer block because I want to move onto chapter 18. Basically, this is the short calm before the second storm chapter.

In the end, Ferdinand spent a day within the infirmary, constantly under Manuela’s eye. It should make him feel comfortable being tended to like this and having the best care around, but it really made him worry if something was truly _wrong_ with him.

He was tested on like a subject all in the vain to make sure that everything was normal for him. He was stripped of his jacket for a time -and no he could not look at Manuela for a few hours after that since she was able to see all of Hubert’s wrath- so she could examine his chest. He did not say a single thing about it either, nor was he asked to, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to act like one of his nipples was favored over the other as it was surrounded by red and teeth marks. It was all self explanatory anyway, as much as he hated the fact since it should be private information. All that came in regards to his chest was that all seemed normal- no more swelling and nothing being produced.

When Ferdinand was able to relax from that embarrassing moment and tentatively asked if it would happen again. The answer he was given wasn’t the most reassuring.

_“You shouldn’t, no, being that you do stay away from the suppressors just like I told you too to begin with. If you do though, be sure to alert me.”_

_If you do…_ He didn’t know what his stance was on that. He didn’t want to do that anymore, wanted to be as normal of an omega as he could be if he was going to lead this life, but if he did do _that_ again then would Hubert perhaps…

Hormones were a funny thing, he’s come to learn quickly. What happened to him made Hubert happy, and that made Hubert give him everything he was begging for, and that led to Ferdinand being told that his body might produce again since that made “his” alpha react and secrete the pheromones that drove him crazy. He didn’t correct the choice phrase of “his” as he didn’t even realize it was used. Even thinking about hormones and responses and reactions now his chest felt oddly tight; but he ignored the quickened pace of his heart. Excuses.

Surely he wasn’t having an existential crisis over wanting to make someone’s dick knot from producing milk. It just happened to be not some ordinary _someone_ to bat too, huh. What was wrong with him.

The rest of the tests concluded with him being free of heat sickness, completely back to normal with the note that his heats would still, unfortunately, be irregular to agree that Manuela could only shrug at. He could take solace in knowing that it was the norm for him though; although he would prefer it to not be. He wanted to question when things would regulate, but he still knew that it was far too soon to do that.

“One last thing, Ferdinand.” Manuela started before he could officially leave the room. “Given that you don’t take any more unprescribed medicine-”

 _I know already._ Ferdinand wanted to interrupt, but he managed to hold his tongue. He’s been told many times already. He wanted a break. He wasn’t thinking straight and was desperate for any form of a way out- it was just a huge mistake all around that led to the best outcome he could possibly think of. Already he was backtracking from that conclusion. Him being alright was that best possibly outcome, of course. Nothing else. Nothing about alphas or anything like that.

“-you should still be able to reproduce properly whenever you’ve graduated and are ready for a family.”

Ah, of course, that was his purpose as an omega after all. He was sure Hubert thought that way at least: Hide away during your heats, leave yourself open for your alpha, carry their children, tend to them, so on and so forth. He could sort of recall Hubert almost saying something about breeding him during their time fucking, but it was cut off. By himself. He wished he could keep his begging quiet for just that moment to make sure he was going to say what he thought he was going to say. Ferdinand wondered if he finished his statement how much more he would say and how much of it would he have meant. This heavy of a question he wasn't sure if he should ask right away when he did see him again.

There was a chance he meant none of this, after all. A possibility that they were back to where they left off with each other, but he would have to find that out and just how tightly the traditional alpha asshole held his teachings close to his chest.

Still, in some way, he felt relieved knowing that a little pill, innocent to most other omega’s it supposedly was, didn’t ruin a future he didn’t know if he wanted or not yet. Children were a big deal. Would-

_No, don’t think about it._

With no other news nor check ups needing to be subjected on him, Ferdinand was truly allowed to leave now. He adjusted the jacket around himself again to rest comfortably on his body, the action reminding him that he still was in Hubert’s uniform. While it was comfortable, more so than he was willing to admit, he wanted to be back in his own attire. He also wanted a bath again and all those needs he had when he finished his first heat. 

Manuela didn’t follow him out when he left the infirmary, there being no need for her to. Ferdinand closed the door behind him, letting a deep sigh escape from between his lips. He felt relieved that he was alright, but some of the weight on his shoulders still lingered. He… wanted to see Hubert so terribly bad already, wanted him to help him and answer questions in ways Manuela couldn’t. He deserved that much, right?

After a second thought, he absolutely did. He was Ferdinand von Aegir, newly presented alpha knotted and marked by the Hubert von Vestra.

He started to take a few steps away from the infirmary towards his room, head low and using muscle memory to guide him where he needed to go. He would stop by his room, gather his items, bathe, eat, that pattern he needed to get into that followed his cycles. Ferdinand only made it a few steps before he needed to look up at the sound of running footsteps, not wanting to accidentally run into whoever was in such a hurry. 

There was no chance for Ferdinand to move, not even when he noticed it was Lorenz coming at him since he was quickly pulled into a tight embrace.

“Oh, Ferdinand I was worried sick!” Lorenz exclaimed right next to his ear as he trapped his arms to his side. The hug didn’t last long as Lorenz pulled away, right hand going to his shoulder, the left holding his face, then his right followed soon after, and Lorenz’ hands were moving too fast as he looked him over- a second examination in too short of time.

“Wha-” Ferdinand had to back away from the fury of a mother hen’s scorn. He put a step of distance between them that he was thankful that Lorenz didn’t try to erase, but he was still as worried as Ferdinand was confused, “yes, I am alright Lorenz, what are you so worked up for?”

“If I would have known better I would not have given you a suppressor! I am so terribly, deeply, truly sorry for putting you through so much anguish.”

“Wait- how do-”

“When I found Hubert that night I told him what I did and he ran to you. I have never seen him act that way! Not even With Edelgard!” Which wasn’t saying much given that he was still a new Black Eagles resident and his front row seat to the class’ antics still wasn’t broken in yet, but Lorenz was one for dramatics.

The jab was on Ferdinand’s mind, wanting to call him out on overreacting, but now given the opportunity he did wonder what happened when Lorenz confronted Hubert. He panicked, by the sound of it, actually cared for his well being. He did care, right before they fucked he treated him so kindly, held him so gently, didn’t berate him or anything like that. Even in the morning afterwards, there were gestures he didn’t have to do, but did anyway and he was left wondering even more what he and the alpha were. He realized he still needed to respond to Lorenz. 

“It’s… alright.” Ferdinand forced out an answer, suddenly being reminded that Lorenz ended up being let in on his secret. “I shouldn’t have kept quiet for so long.” They shared secrets before, but nothing to this extreme. He thought it was something personal, still did and did not want to tell anybody else, but Lorenz knowing this now didn’t fill him with as much dread as he would have originally thought. There was still a lingering discomfort that he hoped would lessen over time, but he had a feeling that came with Lorenz knowing this information when it didn’t come from his own mouth on his own time. 

Lorenz did relax a bit after that, but that worried look did not leave his face just yet. “My offer still stands, Ferdinand. If you need anything-”

“Boys.” The word was drawn out in a sing song voice and the two students turned their head to look up at the source. It was Manuela, standing in the hall with her hand still on the door as she smiled all too sweetly at the two of them. Ferdinand didn’t like that look at all, but as Manuela closed the door behind herself and stepped closer to the duo, the less that look was on him and the more it was on Lorenz. “I am so sorry to interrupt, but I accidentally overheard you two with how loud you were.” 

“I must offer my apologies again, Professor Manuela. I was-”

“I know,” her smile was as pointed as her look was towards the omega, “I heard you.” Her hands still remained dainty folded in front of her and she tilted her head to the side. “So you were the one that gave Ferdinand a suppressor.”

“It was entirely an accident and a misstep on my part. If I-”

“I love that bitch! How dare you hurt my favorite student! You should know the dangers of giving someone unprescribed medication- you are coming with me.” One hand was lifted up to curl her finger towards herself, that smile threatening there to be consequences if he were to decline.

Ferdinand should probably mention how he didn’t tell Lorenz about his late status. Or how he forgot Manuela’s words about what he should and shouldn’t take or do.

_Sorry, man._

Lorenz was trapped in the infirmary now. Ferdinand only barely heard Manuela’s voice, muffled by the wall between them, but he could have sworn he heard her say Lorenz was going to learn traditional medicine and rearrange something. He thought it would be the herbs and salves, but it might be the whole room.

Being a teacher’s favorite student felt nice though, but he would worry about that little badge of honor later. 

He wanted Hubert. Things needed to be said. 

That did include a little apology to Lorenz, but he would soften it up with some tea.

Ferdinand kept his head up now as he walked, a new found confidence in his step. His plans to take care of himself were still on his mind, yes, but surly they could wait for a little discussion. Hubert has seen him worse off, how he was now, fresh for the most part shouldn't be that much of a problem.

It was wishful thinking, but maybe he could join him for that meal he was wanting.

Maybe they could be normal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took long i love the uprising overwatch event and animal crossing snatched my wig   
> but uhhhh thanks for the 10k hits guys i cant count that high but i wanted to show my appreciation ily<3

_ Why did you leave? _

A good start to the talk, not too loaded in comparison to what else was on his mind. There were little details that Hubert did that left him rather curious yet confused: The comfort, the cuddles, the tea. If he received none of that -hell, if he wasn't even cleaned up- he would know where they stood. He may not know what he would do in that situation, but Ferdinand was a smart man and he would have figure it out pretty quickly. Potential answers mocking Hubert’s voice passed through his mind, but he didn't settle on any one in particular. He wanted to hear what was going to actually be said, even if it was something he may not want to listen to. 

_ Did you mean everything you said? _

The question could be shot right back at him and Ferdinand knew this. The lines Hubert used on him still stuck to him in a way he couldn't explain. It made him straighten his shoulders and tilt his head high, almost prideful in the light Hubert basked him in at that time. He was divine and he wanted to be surrounded by Hubert’s scent. It brought him peace in a way no omega needed to explain. However, if Hubert said it was all in the heat of the moment sweet nothings then Ferdinand was going to... figure out his response to such a reaction later too. Next question. 

_ So… milk, huh? _

Ferdinand’s questions were gaining more weight already, heavy and would most likely make Hubert tilt his chin down in the way that he did when he was thinking over a meticulous answer when he couldn't say the straight up truth. He thought about telling him what Manuela told him, but he decided against it. That information would be useless if they became nothing more and were back to hated classmates. 

_ You bit me.  _

More of a statement than a question, but it should be brought up. He was going to mention it and he was not going to let Hubert dodge the question. There were things he needed to know to figure out what was next. Here he was, a halfway point between the process of the mating mark without knowing if it was possible or not, from an alpha that may not even want him like that. At the least, it followed up too smoothly with the next problem on the list. 

_ Does your traditional upbringing say we’re mates now? _

The question made Ferdinand fidget with the sleeves of the jacket, pulling at the cuffs to adjust how the fabric covering his shoulders laid on him. Was that something he wanted? Either of them individually and/or both together? There would probably be follow up questions to it, ones that would leave him doing his own quirk that he did when thinking cautiously instead of honestly. 

_ Do you think you took advantage of me this time? _

Ferdinand stopped in his walk over, looking down at the cuff he realized he was still gently pulling at. Hubert shouldn't, he believed, as he did beg him to fuck him senseless like last time. But then again, last time it was Hubert who worded it and made it seem like if he laid a less than innocent hand on him, he would be overpowering a not all there omega like the scary alphas that came from horror stories. 

He didn't want Hubert to think that in the slightest, he was quick to conclude. If they parted with only one thing, that was what Ferdinand wished it to be. 

With a new found confidence, Ferdinand stopped his fidgeting and continued on. He would stop by his room first, just to change into something he actually owned. A shirt underneath the jacket would be preferred too if anything. 

As he walked he reminded himself to stay calm and collected, telling himself to not let emotions get too involved since he didn't want it to turn into a yelling match like it usually did for them. 

But they haven't really  _ argued _ in a while. It was more like little disputes, a light back and forth that Ferdinand would brush off in his heat riddled mind and then… whatever that was last time. It sure wasn't a fight. So much has changed it was hard to tell what could even be normal for them anymore. It was sort of hard to go back to before after all they've done- it would always linger in the back of Ferdinand’s subconscious. 

He shouldn't focus on that though, but instead more pressing matters. Change, then talk, then go from there. He was almost tempted to slap his cheeks to get himself to concentrate, but the sound of another student wandering the halls made him keep his hands to his sides. A quick look over told him it was one he didn't know, but that hardly lessened his wish to not look odd in front of others. 

The halls and walkways were traversed until he reached the one homing his room, but he stopped a few feet in front of it. A tickle at his nose made his shoulders stiffen slightly. Surly he wasn't smelling right, if that was even possible, but he was not about to question this occurrence now. 

No, first things first: Room to change, collect his mind and self, and then go to Hubert’s room for the talk. There was no need to change up that plan he's been internally repeating, but at least now he knew for a fact he was in there- no way this scent said otherwise. It was familiar, musky and feral and this time Ferdinand did lightly slap his cheeks for thinking of such improper adjectives no matter how fitting they may be. He needed a clear head now and in that room when he was going to be suffocating in that smell. It did answer a few of his questions, but he was not about to linger in the hallway longer than he needed to to figure out how many. This was not the scent he could find peace in. This was something he had to resist to stay sane.

Ferdinand pushed his way into his own dorm with more haste than what would be considered normal- the dream of causal already starting to falter, but he was not about to give up so simply. He couldn't; he was not about to allow himself to succumb again. 

Hubert’s jacket was shed from his body without the grace or care he would usually give it, the clothing falling to the ground with a breath from Ferdinand as if it was a literal heavy weight off his shoulders. It's faintly lingering scent was enthralling, but he didn't think it would help when going into Hubert's room this time. I f he came to Hubert with it still adorning his body his speech would leave him faster than he could say  _ I am Ferdinand von Aegir.  _

His chest was given a quick “just in case” glance over, please to see everything was still as normal with no reaction. Little victories. 

The look over ended with his chest being covered with a white button up accommodated with his own uniform jacket. He was not one to stall, but he may have made sure each button and each belt loop was laid perfectly in place. 

In a perfect world, he would not have this smell linger in his nose even now and this talk would end in a mutual, respectable, overall positive outcome. 

Hubert’s rut was really throwing a wrench into this plan. 

Ferdinand knew what to expect more out of a rut since he thought he would have those instead of these heats, but this was different. He did not know if he would rather think it was because there was something wrong with Hubert, or something a little more embarrassing. 

Rational thinking told him that he should wait, give Hubert a week or two for them to both have clear minds for the confrontation, but an irrational side was gnawing away at him. There, just two rooms down from him, was his alpha, suffering alone with his most vulnerable state. 

_ No, reword that.  _

There, two rooms down from him was Hubert. Potentially suffering alone and unprepared like he was. He should visit him, make sure he's alright and properly taking care of himself. Hubert did it for him -unwillingly, sure- so it was only fair to return the favor. This could be Hubert’s nth rut, but this would be the first where Ferdinand helped. He should appreciate it. 

Ferdinand was subjecting himself in a place he didn't belong, but he didn't find it dangerous. It was Hubert, he would be safe. Besides, he wasn't going to be  _ completely  _ selfish. Just like with him, he would not sleep with Hubert no matter how much he begged for him. He wondered how he would sound. 

Once again Ferdinand had to snap himself out of derailing thoughts. He had a Hubert to tend to, and he would not be a cruel man and leave him waiting any longer than he already has. 

No longer did Ferdinand feel the need to fix his appearance minus a hand running through his hair to pull a few strands out of his face. There was no more lingering apprehension as he left his room, chin held high with new found confidence as he closed his door behind him, walked past Caspar’s room, and promptly knocked on Hubert’s without so much as a second thought. 

There was no response, not even a grunt to go away and leave him alone. Ferdinand should have seen it as a sign that Hubert wished to be wordlessly left alone, but with determination came stubbornness and he was not about to back down when he wasn’t given a verbal answer. He tried again.

Nothing.

Again, but this time he spoke up: “Hubert, I know you’re in there.” 

“Leave, Ferdinand.” Hubert’s voice was raspy and slightly muffled, but Ferdinand didn’t think that was completely the door between them’s doing.

Of course, he did not leave. “I was wondering why you left me alone afterwards, but I think this answers that question quite well.” He would still ask later, there might be other hidden reasons, but he had a feeling this was a part of it. It wasn’t that important at the moment.

This time, Hubert’s voice was a more audible. “Yes, you solved the unsolvable mystery; now go.”

“I was merely thinking,” it came out a little rushed. With Hubert’s voice clearer, he wondered if he was closer to the door and therefore closer to kick him to the curb. He wanted to get his proposal out before that happened, “you helped me during my heat, it's only fair that I return the gesture.”

A lull of silence separated them as Hubert thought over the offer. “...what are you implying.”

“I am willing to help out in whatever ways I can.”

The door was opened and Ferdinand barely had enough time to move out of the way from being hit by the wood before a hand reached out to grab a fist full of his jacket. A sharp tug pulled him into the room and a rough push shoved him against the door that closed before he could even register that it clicked shut. 

“Ow! The rough-!”

"Do you have any idea what you’re saying?” Hubert’s breath from his harsh whisper brushed against Ferdinand’s nose from where he gritted his teeth at him, glare intense yet could hardly be seen with how close they were. The words Ferdinand had to say about being pulled around for the first time in while were cut short as he tried to look over Hubert, but all he could see was his vision blur by the strong scent that was an alpha in his prime. “I am not some helpless fool like you are.” 

This scent was too close and was going to make him lose his original purpose, but Hubert’s words and his own mental want made him slide his hands between them to push him away. “I am aware! But that does not mean you have to do this alone-”

“-we are  _ not-” _

“-you  _ bit  _ me, Hubert. I am not completely clueless about the in and outs of all this.”

The short argument was a fine distraction from the scent, but he did not wish to do that so the whole time. Ferdinand cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket to lay comfortably on him again from where Hubert so rudely wrinkled it. When he finished, he looked over at the alpha, seen his dark gaze still on him, thinking over something that wasn’t lust -a little thing that also made it easier on Ferdinand. His unbuttoned shirt and small-clothes hanging low on his hips hinted that he halfheartedly dressed just for this face to face intervention, but Ferdinand was not going to allow himself to savor the distracting look.

“Now, just like how you did for me, I’ll help in whatever regard you need, but no matter how much you beg, we will not fuck.” He would stick to that the best he could, even if being in this close of proximity might trigger another heat. Hopefully, after recovering from a sickened one a few days prior, his body would give him a break. 

“I do not beg.” 

_ Ah, how disappointing.  _ He just wanted to hear a little desperation for him, but that was apparently too much to ask for. It also might make him give in, so it would be for the best. He did not linger on the appealing, inappropriate thought as he crossed his arms and tilted his head high. “Good, because it would not work.”  _ But you are still willing to try to prove me wrong.  _

Hubert still stared at him. It was almost unnerving, but Ferdinand was not about to back out just yet. “You are an idiot.”

“Hubert I know you will not do anything I do not want. You’ve made it quite clear many times that you value your traditions over my advances when I was in heat. I so not see how now would be any different.” There was just that little incident that made his words a only slightly untrue.

Hubert’s shoulders slumped slightly after that and Ferdinand couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. He trusted Hubert, it was about time he realized that, and it looked like he was by the way he was relaxing. 

Ferdinand took a step away from the door when Hubert stepped closer, only to be surprised again when he was pulled into a hug. Hubert’s arms were loose around his waist, keeping him close even though the hold could easily break if Ferdinand were to step away. He didn’t want to though, as even if surprising, it was comforting. His mind wandered, but all it could linger on was if this was the closest thing he would get to Hubert saying he trusted him too. It sounded nice. Maybe their talk wasn’t going to be all that bad after all- that positive outcome sounded all the more plausible. Maybe afterwards instead of becoming classmates again, they would officially become something a little bit more.

Hubert shifted his face to nuzzle against his neck and Ferdinand tilted his head to give him more room. He thought Hubert would find a comfortable spot there, but he kept moving, nosing under his chin as his arms tightened around him. Ferdinand did not worry about the more secure hold, but when Hubert shifted his head to nuzzle and nose against the other side of his neck, that was when Ferdinand figured this was more than just a hug of trust.

“Hubert? Are you- ah!” Hubert shifted his hands down to hold his thighs, making Ferdinand scramble and hold onto him to prevent himself from making them fall. His feet left the ground and he barely had the chance to realize that this scrawny magic man somehow had the strength to pick him up before his back made contact with the bed. 

Ferdinand’s hands fell to the mattress as Hubert found himself comfortable astride his leg, hands going to Ferdinand’s jacket to undo the buttons starting from the top. He only got a few done before he gave up and found enough were open and there was enough open skin for him. Ferdinand lifted his hands, what he was trying to do unclear as Hubert grabbed his wrists and pushed them back towards the bed. 

“Hey-” The word sounded punched out of Ferdinand’s stomach, courtesy of Hubert licking at his collarbone. He tried to push Hubert away, at least enough to have some room to breath between them, but wiggling his wrists out of Hubert’s grip was exhausting even though he were successful. Now, his hands were firmly planted on Hubert’s shoulders, but while his strength faltered his voice lingered, “I promised we were not going to do anything.” 

Hubert looked up at him after that, a look in his eyes that Ferdinand could not name. It made his shoulders tense and a shiver trail down his spine and that was the last observation he would willingly make. If he became acutely aware of his own growing erection, he wouldn’t be able to ignore Hubert’s pressing insistently against his hip any longer. 

Nothing was said as Hubert stared at him, watching Ferdinand try to put on an assertive look that was only somewhat ruined by the blush. His gaze did not leave his face as he pulled one hand forward, wrapping his fingers around the omega’s neck. His grip was firm, yet still gentle enough for Ferdinand to breath even if his air was caught in his throat. It was hard to tell what was going through Hubert’s mind, it could be either side of the spectrum of tolerance and want. He could be wanting to hold his scent there, physically keeping his scent in place, but he could also be moments away from tightening his grip and threatening to kill him. Ferdinand did not forget the bathing incident; the once gentle grip turned (dramatically) deadly back then, there was always the chance for a repeat.

Ferdinand never lost his breath as the grip stayed light, but Hubert shifted his thumb to rest right under his chin. Ferdinand’s chin was tilted up slightly, and from there Hubert’s stare shifted down from his eyes to his lips. He started to lean down, moving closer an inch an hour and it was still too fast for Ferdinand.

Without knowing what to do, Ferdinand closed his eyes. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs two pots together* come get yalls porn

“Leave.”

Blinking twice, Ferdinand looked up towards Hubert. Hubert rested his head against his own, thumb moving off his chin for his fingers to slide back to the nape of his neck over the mark. Ferdinand wanted to describe the moment as tender, and what he thought was coming would help cement that description, but the command contradicted their position. Ferdinand pushed his lips together in a thin line in an effort to ignore his blush. He couldn’t believe he was thinking, expecting -wanting- Hubert to kiss him right now.

“What?” It sounded dumb coming off his tongue, but Hubert left him kind of dumb in a way lately that wasn’t the usual belittlement he knew how to brush off and prove wrong. 

“Leave -just… leave already.” Hubert kept his hand on his neck, only moving his head back to glare down at him again. “I don’t need you here. You’re an idiot. You-” Hubert cut himself off. He was scanning Ferdinand’s face as he scolded him, trailing down until he caught sight of Ferdinand swallowing thickly. He leaned down again, quicker this time as he found a new spot he wanted to mark up. Right over his pulse point, Hubert scraped his teeth against his skin, tongue hot and wet as he sucked gently.

Ferdinand pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, stopping himself from letting out any noise at the stimulation lest it be heard as encouragement to continue. Ferdinand wasn’t going to allow himself to be confused by the change of pace this time, this was the rut showing its ugly face once more. However, he was not going to use that as an excuse to let Hubert do whatever he wished with him. Pushing at Hubert’s shoulders proved to be pointless, but he was thinking quick and was already thinking of an alternative option to get him off. When Hubert moved lower down his neck, finding a spot that started the trail to his shoulder to bite there, Ferdinand grabbed a fistful of hair that normally covered half of his face.

With a sharp tug pulled Hubert off of him with a punched out breath, eyes still dark and piercing and making it impossible to tell if the rough treatment pulled him into his senses. Ferdinand opened his mouth to speak, keeping his voice level and stern while choosing to ignore the lingering listlessness it was starting to have. “If you want me to leave, then get off of me.” He needed a break from the closeness of this strong scent that was literally pinning him down. It was making it hard to keep his word of not doing anything. 

It looked like Hubert understood his message to some extent, his parted lip closing even though his breath still came out rough and heavy through his nose. Ferdinand let his hair go, hand falling back onto the bed as he waited for a response that did not come. 

A tense silence fell over them as all Hubert did was stare down at Ferdinand, hips still twitching and faintly moving against his leg and leaving Ferdinand struggling even more to figure out what to do in this situation. He thought over many things to do and many things to say, but none seemed to be helping him all that much. That was until he remembered one little comment a professor told him even though she was supposedly not allowed to share. “Didn’t you go to Manuela for suppressors?” Those cursed little pills were to help after all in theory- finally he could see what their intended purpose was instead of bringing nothing but pain. 

“Took them already.”

“Ah… wonderful… are they working?”

“Soon.”

Ferdinand faintly nodded, concluding that the curt response was something akin to a “not yet.” He should ask for more information even if he did doubt he would get anything of substance, but he didn’t. “Alright… then how about we just lay here until they do- unless you need something, of course. Do you? Maybe something to eat? Or to drink? I’m sure I can brew you a wonderful cup- oof.”

Hubert fell on top of him, not bothering to lessen the blow of his full weight as he adjusted his grip to wrap his hands around his waist. He found a comfortable spot rather quickly, but Ferdinand was pushing at his shoulders again for a change of position.

Finally they settled, ending up facing each other with Hubert’s face buried in his chest. He wanted to be there, for reasons Ferdinand could only guess, and settled his arms around right under his ribs just like before. Hubert pushes one of his knees between Ferdinand’s legs, but when it rode higher to press against his still half hard cock, a quick adjusting and tutting made Hubert move it lower, but only by a few inches. 

Hubert’s harsh breaths were muffled against his chest, but being this close and needy for contact, Ferdinand didn't think he would calm down. It was a bit hard on him too, but he was not about to make this about him. He wondered what Hubert did, if anything, when the scent of a wanting omega became too much. He also wondered what response he would get if he asked, but the question ended up not leaving his tongue. 

More than likely he would be told to leave again even though he wouldn’t do anything about it if he stayed. Good, Ferdinand wanted to be here. 

That was why he held Hubert a little closer, one arm supporting Hubert’s head while the other rubbed at the middle of his back. He was sure they were in this position before, just reversed, and it felt nice. Familiar and normal for them. If he was smiling faintly, it wasn't seen. 

This bliss almost felt domestic, and that safe and secure feeling became relevant again. He liked hugging; he liked hugging Hubert, and even though this was something more than some afternoon nap together, he could pretend there was an innocent enough subtext to ease his own mind. He wasn't sure if this time together would make the talk he still wanted to have easier or worse, but at the moment Ferdinand didn't really care about the later and only cared about the now. 

Once more Hubert shifted in his hold, bringing his arms up from around his waist to between his shoulder blades. Ferdinand didn't mind that much, he found the hold all the more sweeter, but his rose colored glasses were pulled off when one hand came forward, trying to cup his chest through his clothes. Hubert nuzzled in close, a grunt of frustration leaving him that was muffled against the fabric. The jacket was in the way and once again he was clawing and pulling to try and get it off of Ferdinand. 

Hubert managed to get the jacket out of the way, but he didn't bother messing with the button up. It was too much work and he wanted Ferdinand's nipples now. Ferdinand didn't stop him when one was found as he sharply inhaled. He should stop him, but his chest has grown sensitive and the first thought on his mind was how his shirt lessened the pinch of teeth in a way he hated. He thought about telling Hubert the little news here, but no doubt that would lead to the alpha pinning him down again and Ferdinand would have a hard time keeping that promise. 

Yet it was getting to the point where Ferdinand could no longer ignore his body’s response. His own words of the boundaries he tried to set were still on his mind, but that was before Hubert started thumbing his now perked nipples through his clothes. He could only imagine what Hubert was wanting, and as much as he wanted him to suck on his bare skin until more milk came out, Ferdinand didn’t relent and give in just yet.

That's why he thought quickly, thinking up a work around that gave them both what they wanted, but without doing something they would completely regret. His plan wouldn't solve everything, but when Hubert brought his leg up to press against his erection again, Ferdinand could not care about ironing out a few little details.

“Get off of me.” Ferdinand spat, sounding more frustrated than he was- at least anger wise. He was sexually frustrated for sure, but semantics didn’t matter as it got Hubert to pull his mouth away. It was hard to tell if he was going to mumble an apology or tell him to leave again. Ferdinand wasn’t watching Hubert’s face to tell if he was even going to ask for more or question what was wrong, but it didn’t matter.

Ferdinand pushed and moved Hubert around, only getting a few nonverbal huffs of complaints until Ferdinand got him right where he wanted him: Laying with his back on the bed, and himself astride the alpha’s hips. There was no hesitation as Hubert placed his hands on his thighs, and as much as Ferdinand wanted to idly enjoy them, gloveless and raw as they were, the real joy was watching Hubert’s face. His lips were parted, hair wild from Ferdinand’s hand, cheeks flushed red and staring at him in a way that made Ferdinand want to preen under the attention for a minute before he gave his speech.

“Fine, Hubert, you won me over. You want to have sex?” Hubert’s hands immediately moved up towards his hips. Ferdinand’s jacket fell to his elbows again, and the similar state of it from their first time together made Ferdinand shift his hips unintentionally down against Hubert. A barely audible gasp left Hubert and he nodded his head quickly. He started to move his hands, trailing up past the bundled up jacket to try pulling at the shirt again in a rush as if if he took too long, the opportunity would vanish. Already he was steadily grinding up against him, erection pressing insistently against Ferdinand’s clothed ass. He wasn’t stopped. “Then I will fuck you.”

The wording of choice went right over Hubert’s head as he started to move, finally getting Ferdinand out of the jacket and letting it fall forgotten to the floor. He continued, fingers starting to pull at the buttons of the Ferdinand’s undershirt before they were smacked away. It wasn’t a harsh touch, but Hubert still jumped back slightly to glare up at the omega. Seeing Ferdinand perched on top of him, seemingly lavishing in the attention even if it was rejected at the moment, made Hubert soften slightly. “Was there a reason for that?”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Ferdinand asked, fixing his rumpled shirt to lay more casually on his body. “I am fucking you. I did promise to take care of you, after all.”

A drawn out breath left Hubert and Ferdinand couldn’t help feeling smug as the thrust against him broke the slow grinding pattern set before. He must like the idea as well, and who was Ferdinand to keep him waiting any longer?

He was an omega who wanted to hear his alpha beg, and when he set his mind to something, he was stubborn and determined to get the desired outcome. For that reason, he didn’t undress himself more at the moment to instead focus on Hubert. He shifted his weight, leaning forward and dragging his palms against Hubert’s chest as he set the new rhythm of their hips. He took one of Hubert’s hands, pulling it from his thigh to bring his wrist to his mouth. 

Ferdinand returned the affection here from before, kissing at the thrumming pulse point with chaste little pecks. He still loved Hubert’s hands, and although he wasn’t sure how well he could say that out loud in a clearer state of mind without changing a few words, he could still show his adoration. With his bottom lip trailing across Hubert’s palm, he stopped at his index finger, giving it a tentative lick before pulling it into his mouth. He sucked on the finger the same way Hubert did at his chest earlier: earnestly, wanting more out of it, and pleased that that more was another needy thrust up against him.

Hubert’s finger hooked in his mouth, pulling at the corner of his lips to get Ferdinand to face him fully. He went willingly, pushing back when it pressed against his tongue, and only stopped for a brief moment to take Hubert’s middle finger too. Ferdinand refused to close his eyes as he insisted on watching Hubert, his half lidded gaze never leaving him. Even with how intense it was, Ferdinand’s mind wandered in thought, focusing on if he could suck Hubert’s dick and get the same if not better reaction. He’s never done something like that before, but if he was doing well with fingers, he had a feeling a cock wouldn’t be too steep of a challenge. He moaned around his fingers, hardly shy or embarrassed that the noise came out of him.

Ferdinand pulled back when both fingers were thoroughly wetted, giving each erased fingerprint a parting kiss that pulled an impatient grunt from Hubert. Ferdinand looked at him out of the corner of his eye, not missing the sight of Hubert’s lips pressed tight in a thin line. The attempt at keeping silent wouldn’t do.

Soft kisses were peppered down his arm and made Hubert’s squirm under him. Ferdinand smiled into the next kiss by his shoulder, letting Hubert’s arm fall to the bed before it immediately went up to hold his hip. Just like hugging, Ferdinand was slowly realizing he enjoyed kissing Hubert- enjoyed giving him little affections here and there and- he looked up quickly at Hubert’s lips, seeing them part momentarily only to close again before anything came out- maybe there soon. It was tempting to kiss him on lips, they’ve never done it before and that might be why he was so dejected when it didn’t happen earlier, but Ferdinand found a different spot that he wanted to kiss; one that would definitely get a noise out of Hubert.

Under Hubert’s jaw, Ferdinand started the first nip, biting just strong enough to make sure to leave a mark and nothing more. He thought about leaving his own mating mark, solidifying and defining this weird middle ground they were in. He was right by Hubert’s scent glands too, strong and pungent they were right by his nose and he was sure there was a dampened spot in his smallclothes from where he was leaking precum. Hubert’s smell always had an effect on him, and now he was sure he was smothered in it. Just how he wished.

Ferdinand adjusted his hips, wanting more pressure on his own ignored cock. They were lying chest to chest, Ferdinand kissing and sucking at Hubert’s neck as the alpha’s hands wandered. They moved up from his thigh and hip, going higher to press at different parts of Ferdinand’s spine with his head tilted back to enjoy the omega’s lips. It gave Ferdinand a power trip, him being in control of a once proud alpha and setting the pace of their fucking. He didn’t want to let go of this feeling as the blotches of red started to paint Huber’s collarbone next.

The hands on his back continued to explore, running through Ferdinand’s hair, trailing over the mark at his neck, sliding between his shoulder blades before finally settling on sliding down to the hem of Ferdinand’s pants again. This time, Hubert wasn’t stopped as his fingers dipped underneath both trousers and smallclothes, keeping his thumb on the outside so he could pull them down. Here, Ferdinand helped by lifting his hips, his breath shaking as his cock was finally freed. His clothes were left to rest on his thighs and Ferdinand sat up again to move on, but not without admiring his work on Hubert’s body first.

Hubert was normally pale, so seeing his red flush trail down from his neck to his shoulders and even down to his chest made him wonder just how far down the blush went. He never got a good look last time, mind too hazy and room too dark, but now with the sun filtering through the window he was able to see all that he wanted. Pushing himself up on his knees, Ferdinand pulled at Hubert's smallclothes, the fabric hardly doing anything to cover his hardened cock with it already riding as low as it was. Ferdinand could see the trail of hair, dark yet sparse, leading down to the root of his cock from where it fought against the hem. There was no noise of complaint as he pulled them off, Hubert helping by shifting faintly.

There was no hesitation as Ferdinand settled back on top of Hubert, looking to make sure his hand was exactly where he needed it to be behind him as he turned to watch the alpha’s face again. He wrapped his hand around the base of Hubert’s cock, held purposely light and teasing and barely there as he moved up his length. The only real sense of pressure was his thumb on the underside vein. Before he got to the head of his cock, he moved his hand down, starting up the pattern once more. It didn’t take long for Hubert to grow restless, bucking up into the teasing grip.

“Ferdinand.” He tried to make it come out as a warning, a growl to not test him, but the sensation of pleasure had seeped through his voice and lost the desired effect.

“What is it?” His voice was innocent, and the growl that tried to leave Hubert dissolved into a moan when Ferdinand did grip a little too tightly on his cock. 

Hubert didn’t speak right away, trying to collect himself with measured gasps of air, but then Ferdinand thumbed at the precum to spread it about and he lost what little composure he had gained. He was trying, but Ferdinand didn’t want him to try and just wanted him to  _ do _ already. His hand continued moving, tightening just right around Hubert’s cock and stroking just barely too slow still. 

Ferdinand watched Hubert’s throat bob, his mouth open and close, each attempt at speech always interrupted with a moan or noise. Power trip, indeed.

“Ferdi- Ferdina-” what was supposed to be an annoyed huff out of Hubert turned into a strained moan. He couldn’t work his mouth around the syllables of Ferdinand’s name, the hand on his cock making him only want to groan in pleasure. Still, he pressed on, “Ferdie- hurry up.” 

So close, but not the begging he wanted. Ferdinand continued to slowly stroke Hubert’s dick behind him, adjusting his hips to push his ass closer while the head of his own cock pressed against Hubert’s lower stomach. Even when Ferdinand moved his hips again, a string of precum still connected the touch. “Hmm?”

“Fuck… fuck-” The curse came out in a whisper barely heard yet all to clear to Ferdinand’s ears. “Fuck me already.” 

Ferdinand wondered if that’s how he sounded like, looked like back on that day. It was alluring, mesmerising, and conflicting all the same. He wanted Hubert, as his mate, his partner, anything. He wasn’t sure how he could forget this sight even if he ended up with another partner -the mere thought of someone else by his side made his stomach drop. For once, Ferdinand didn’t mind being an omega, even if he wasn’t currently playing the role.

“Ferdie… please.”

Ferdinand finally realized how long he was staring when the plea hit him full force, He blinked, shaking his head and muttering a quick apology for taking so long. He pulled his hand away from Hubert’s cock, placing his fingers to his hole and letting out a soft curse of his own. There was no slick, the only sense of wetness being from Hubert’s lingering precum and his own beading sweat. Hard to tell if it was surprising or not with his luck, but annoying all the same. Fine, change of plans, but he still didn’t want an uncomfortable dry rub. Hubert barely noticed a problem, too far gone in his rut turned submissive before he was asked. “Where’s the lube?”

Hubert reached to his left, searching blindly on the mattress before finding the vial he wanted. It was handed to Ferdinand, almost dropped in the process, before he uncorked it to coat his palm. The lube was warmed in hand before the vial was placed back in the general rough area he saw it be grabbed from. He reached behind himself again, grabbing Hubert’s dick to coat it.

This time Hubert didn’t hide his noises. They were still soft, not the loud cries Ferdinand gave, but they made Ferdinand want to hurry things up too. With Hubert’s cock coated properly, Ferdinand kept on hand on the underside, keeping it in place as his other hand spread his ass, nestling Hubert’s cock right between. He gave no time to settle, not time for Hubert to moan and writhe as he started to move, carefully rolling his hips back,

Hubert’s hips were moving underneath him, thrusting between the valley of Ferdinand’s ass, voice going up an octave and down a notch in volume the more he got into it. He moved his hands to Ferdinand’s ass, unable to decide if spreading his cheeks or squeezing them together gave his cock more pleasure and ended up alternating between both options. Ferdinand pulled his hand away to hold against Hubert’s stomach as he tossed his head back. Hubert’s touch was rough with how he cared about his own pleasure at the moment, and it was exactly what Ferdinand wanted him to do. He wanted to be marked even with faint lingering bruises on his ass, both of them claimed to each other.

His own cock bounced uselessly, begging to be touched, but if he did Ferdinand knew he would reach his climax sooner than anticipated. He wanted Hubert to come first, and with the way his thrusts were starting to lose their consistency, his fingers flexed in his grip, and the way Ferdinand’s name tumbled in the shortened version off his tongue, he hoped he was close too. 

If Hubert picked up on this as well, he didn’t say anything, didn’t even stop his chanting of Ferdinand’s name as he let one hand go, wrapping it around the omega’s dick. It only took a few pumps and a few thrusts into the scarred fingers for Ferdinand to duck his head towards his neck and cum with a cry of Hubert’s name, no longer able to stay as silent as he previously was. Hubert’s own moan of Ferdinand’s name was barely above his normal volume, but it was loud enough for Ferdinand to enjoy and savor. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, did Ferdinand come down from the high bliss of climax. His breath stuttered as he tilted his head to the side, body lax and ready to collapse into Hubert’s arm at any moment's notice. He opened his eyes, but instead of lavishing in the beautiful sight that was Hubert underneath him, he was hit by realization. He wasn’t about to enjoy the debauched look of Hubert. 

Arms against the mattress from where he no longer had the strength to hold onto Ferdinand’s ass, Hubert’s hair was a mess and covered most of his face. A lock was in his mouth, but sweat kept it matted together and prevented it from moving as Hubert panted heavily. His chest rose and fell in rapid succession, only just starting the slow descent of calming down, but each inhale pushed Ferdinand’s work ever so slightly closer to his face before falling back on the exhale. Ferdinand’s cum was spotted and streaked across his pale skin, some covering the marks and bites he left with most pooling at his navel. Ferdinand wondered if the back of his shirt looked the same, but with his mind still a fuzzy daze it was hard to tell what parts were sweat and what was cum sticking to him.

“I’ll get a rag.” Ferdinand spoke in a rushed voice, not sure if he was heard or not as Hubert barely gave any sort of response. He pushed himself off of Hubert’s lap, swinging his legs over to plant his feet on the bed and tucked himself back into his pants with as much care as his sensitive cock could take. He found his jacket, dressing himself again to cover his mess. Looks like he had to change clothes again _ , _ but he hardly cared about himself at the moment. He didn’t know what to do with Hubert, didn’t know what he did with him when they fucked -except to leave him in the morning. Ferdinand didn’t want to do that.

Instead of fretting any longer, Ferdinand acted. He took the blanket, giving Hubert some decency by covering him as he spoke. “Please let me back in.” He unintentionally sounded desperate and tried to fix it by clearing his throat, but what he wanted to say after that he did not know. He tried to fix it a different way, that way of choice being to lean over and press a faint kiss to Hubert’s head.

As Ferdinand walked out the door, making sure it was firmly shut behind him to get what was needed, he wasn’t too sure if it was the right thing to do.


	20. Chapter 20

First, a change of clothes. Dried sweat clung to Ferdinand’s body, making his clothes stick to him and that was ignoring the cum stains that were thankfully well hidden by his jacket spared from such treatment. It was only a short distance from Hubert’s dorm to his own, but it was embarrassing to think that underneath his jacket he was covered in cum. Part of him told the rational side of his brain that that was an exaggeration, it was only along his back, but the feeling still lingered.

The change in outfits brought a moment of peace and Ferdinand wondered if he should keep a spare over at Hubert’s as he took care of him, but the idea was quickly tossed. This wasn’t some sleepover, and besides, his room was still just two doors down. He didn’t want to push his luck. He didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer, either. 

Second came finding a rag to wet and clean them up with. Hubert probably had them stored somewhere in his preparations now that he thought about it, but in the moment Ferdinand didn’t think that far. He’s made a lot of missteps in the past hour or so, something he reminded himself with as he played with the rag more than he probably should. It twisted around his palm, only dripping a few spare drops of water on the hall grounds as he made his way back. 

He messed up, and he could admit that much. Doing that to Hubert is going to change what they had- no doubt already has. Was Ferdinand dramatic? Probably, he was Ferdinand von Aegir, valiant noble, cavalier, and late blooming omega who just had sex with an alpha he had the most confusing relationship with minutes after saying they wouldn’t. He normally was so good at keeping promises, and he broke it with such a convoluted work around too. Now that he had a clearer head, he couldn’t believe he thought that talking control and there being no penetration meant anything. He had sex with Hubert, they _fucked_ if he wanted to be vulgar, and that was the end of the story.

Once more he was left wondering what sort of face to make around Hubert and, unhelpfully, he wondered if that was a normal feeling between mates. That was thinking too far ahead, though. 

The rag was folded in Ferdinand’s palm, the extra care unneeded, but an outcome of his hands wandering along with his thoughts. He was left staring at the door in front of him again, this attempt to get inside feeling like a harder feat than last time. But he was not about to back away now. Sure, he was regretful of his actions and wished to make up for them, but he was not a coward that would run away in shame. He was going to own up and try again- and this time he was going to properly keep his promise, as much as that might be worth now.

He knocked on the door and received no response, but this song and dance was familiar to him already. “Hubert! I’m back. Are you decent?” He waited a few beats as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other in silence.

Well, good thing they’ve seen every part of each other at this point since Hubert had his window to respond. He tried to be nice and give him the chance, but if Hubert could come in when he pleased during Ferdinand’s heat, then Ferdinand should be able to do the same.

Ferdinand grabbed a hold on the doorknob and gave it a twist, only for it to stop at barely an eighth of a turn. Locked, no doubt, but he couldn’t recall locking it himself. It only took a few moments of thought to conclude that he didn’t, meaning that it had to be Hubert’s doing.

He wanted to reason that it was to prevent anyone from intruding while he was away, but the only person he could think of stopping by during Hubert’s rut was Ferdinand himself. Most know to let an alpha be during their rut minus their partner they bring in, but Ferdinand was simply stubborn.

It was a louder message than the silence, but he didn’t give up just yet. “Hubert? Can you let me in? I seem to be locked out.” It was said lightly, not accusing anything besides insinuating that this was merely a joke between them. A silly prank that should end already.

Yet even though he was constantly seen as naive at first glance, Ferdinand was a smart man. After a third attempt at knocking and getting no sort of response -not even another attempt to tell him to leave- he had figured all that he could do was give up. He could camp outside Hubert’s door like a fool, but if anything Hubert was more stubborn than he was. More so, doing such a thing might not be safe for Ferdinand if he were to start reacting to the heady scent of a rutting alpha again.

If Ferdinand could take a guess, he would assume that the suppressors were working now and no longer could Hubert be swayed as easily. He wished he was able to see it in person _-yes,_ that’s _the only reason you want in there-_ and he wished Hubert would say something, but then again, telling him to leave didn’t work all that well last time. 

Fine.

_Fine._

Ferdinand was not aware of the sigh that left him as he turned, not parting with any sort of goodbye. Maybe another mistake, maybe for the better, but if Ferdinand did not let this lesson the determination inside of him. It still burned brightly, the flame only dancing faintly at this wind that was trying to brush him off. He would simply meet up with Hubert after this rut was over.

~!~

It was harder than ever he thought it would be.

Ferdinand had no idea why this separation made him feel so antsy in his skin. Once more a faint headache would throb behind his eyes that he would try to massage away by pinching the bridge of his nose, but to no avail. It would only leave for a few moments, but it would always be back to remind him that something was wrong. He stomach felt upset, and as the same with his headache, he could settle it momentarily with some weak honeyed tea, but he was back to feeling mild discomfort and could hardly hold down a proper meal.

The feeling was familiar, almost the exact sensations he was ailed with when he first presented -minus the old constant itch at his neck, thankfully. He couldn’t revel in the fact his scent glands were still working properly, maybe overworking, since he had to know why this feeling was back. They were the signs that his heat was coming the first time, so maybe it meant it was coming around again.

It has been a full week since he’s last seen Hubert after all, and potential long enough for another heat to come around. He felt like a ticking time bomb, not in control, and yet not worried about that control being over his own body. He didn’t care about himself right now.

He didn’t take care of Hubert, and for some reason he hated that fact. Hubert took care of him during his first heat, why couldn't he return the gesture? Sure, this wasn’t Hubert’s first rut, but they were… they were them, he should have been in that room too. It was selfish, but he figured he should be allowed to be in this situation. If Hubert weaseled his way into Ferdinand’s life like he has, then Ferdinand should make himself at home in Hubert’s

When that too long week was over, he was left in the same spot he was in before Hubert’s rut: Searching for the stupid alpha again to have a much needed talk, now going to take longer with there being more to discuss. There was only the simple problem that he was not going into this discussion as calm and collected as he should be anymore, and with each day passing where Hubert eluded him, the more he was ready to snap. Hubert was smart, meticulous, and seemed to know Ferdinand’s schedule down to the microsecond to know when to prevent any alone time. He would slip into class at the perfect time and leave at the equally perfect second. If Ferdinand was any less of a noble, he would have made a fool of himself in front of his classmates. 

But alas, the subject of this talk was, ultimately, sex, and there was no way he was doing that with a live studio audience. 

So he sat and he waited, searching for the proper time to strike like a bee hunting a rat because that's how the food chain went. Ferdinand was ready to sting, but right now all he could do was buzz about since his rat of choice was hiding in sewers.

It’s been two weeks since their last encounter now, but Ferdinand was making progress. He’s been learning Hubert’s schedule too.

The professor has recently elected a new skill set for Hubert, one that pulled the alpha rodent right into Ferdinand’s beehive: The stables. Whether the professor knew what he was doing or not didn’t matter, but nevertheless Ferdinand silently said his thanks for the stars aligning for him. 

Hubert was still getting adjusted to his new partner in battle, getting to know the horse’s behavior and the mare getting used to her rider’s scent. When Ferdinand walked in, he managed to keep that facade of calm, collected, coolness as much as he wanted to get this started and over with. For how long he would be able to keep that mask would have to depend on how far this feeling of déjà vu would stretch. Besides, as much as Ferdinand would love to get to the point and rail his frustrations into Hubert with all his will, deep down he would always be a horse girl at heart. 

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Was how Ferdinand said his greeting, far more interested in the black steed than the rider. He couldn’t help it, he loved horses; Hubert on the other hand… this was why he was here.

“No. I have not.” It sounded rehearsed, but that wasn’t all that surprising. Hubert must already be on to him.

Ferdinand couldn’t blame him for that as he reached out, letting the horse give his own palm a sniff before patting at her neck. “Well we can not have that.” He jested. Sure the mare already had a name before going under Hubert’s care, but almost everyone took advantage of the renaming opportunity given to them. Thankfully, he had a wonderful idea because he was an expert horse namer. “How about Sandwich?”

“What.” That got at least an expression out of Hubert as his response from before left him stoic. Now he looked unamused, visible brow quirked slightly upwards. Hubert managed to hide it, but the suggestion was awfully childish, and in a way he didn’t want to think too deeply on, adorable.

“Yes! You see, Lorenz’ mare is named Peanut, mine is named Butter, and Sylvain’s gelding is named Jelly. So you should name your horse Sandwich to complete us!”

“Unfortunately, I will have to decline your invitation to the saddle club.”

“You would have to name her Belle to join that.”

For a brief moment, it almost looked like Hubert was about to smile in mirth, but it was gone before Ferdinand could confidently say if it was really there or not. “Is there a reason you’ve come to pester me? I know how to ride, so you do not need to watch over me.”

“Yes, right.” That was why he was here. The horse therapy, although brief, did help him truly calm down slightly and he pulled his hand away from the animal. He stood up straight and squared his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at him, even if he did stand a few inches shorter. “You locked me out.”

“You’ve always been rather astute.”

“Thank you, now why did you do it? I told you I would help, and you kicked me to the side!” 

“And I told you I didn’t need your help. You were a hindrance more than anything.” 

“You helped me during my-” The counter was being formed, but he was cut off before he could properly finish.

“I know how to take care of myself, von Aegir. You admitted yourself you would have been lost without me, and if it were not for Lady Edelgard’s word, I would have taken joy in knowing you were suffering alone.”

Somehow, taking the step backwards and reverting back referring to him by his last name stung more than having Edelgard know his secret. He didn’t know she knew, being she acted all the same around him. He couldn’t find it in him to really care, and in all honesty, Ferdinand has already forgotten that it was known to one more person than he’s willingly allowed. So _what_ if the legitimate heir to Aegir territory presented as an omega so late into his life.

“Then why did you run to me that one night!? You sure didn’t sit around and let me suffer then.”

“Heat sickness is no laughing matter. You being in discomfort is completely different than being rendered useless to-”

“To Lady Edelgard, we get it, we know your go-to excuse already. If I were to play nice, I could give you that as the reason why you gave me that medicine, but you still stayed with me even though you said you would only do so once.”

Hubert eyed him, gaze piercing and sharp, but it did not stab through Ferdinand in the way he wanted. It was annoying, but he was just as stubborn too. “That time has nothing to do with me locking you out. You’re wasting your breath arguing something irrelevant.”

A tick formed at the corner of Ferdinand’s mouth as he unfolded his arms to speak with his hands as emphasis. The horse tossed her head at the sudden movement and walked to a different corner of her stable to no longer peek over the stall door. Ferdinand’s horse therapy was gone, and so was his control over his emotions. “I thought I could help my _mate_ during the phase he is most vulnerable!”

Hubert, who has remained as cold as stone as he always has been, finally raised his voice. He turned to face Ferdinand full on, jabbing a finger into the center of the omega’s chest as he scowled down at him. “We are not m-”

“Then what is this, Hubert!?” Ferdinand snatched Hubert’s wrist in his hand, stinging his prey in a tight grip as he forced him to touch his neck. His gloved knuckles pressed against the back of Ferdinand’s neck, likely not feeling the faint indents of teeth that refused to leave, but he should know it was there. “If you’re so _scared_ by hearing that word, then why did you mark me!?” 

Hubert was a polarizing figure, and every time Ferdinand thought he had a proper read on him, there was a small footnote that he would miss that would leave him all the more uncertain. Hubert flattened his hand, cupping the back of Ferdinand’s sweetly, kinder than the glare that was still burning into him. His voice dropped again, back down to his normal, airy hiss that was softened to a whisper. “Did you want me to mark you?”

“Well-” It’s not like he thought about it before. Fucking him, sure, knotting him, absolutely, but not something so binding as that. “Maybe not originally,” but then he was exposed to sides of Hubert, sides he didn’t think anyone else has seen in the same context. He could be sweet, caring without there being any ulterior motive, and so surprisingly gentle in a way that made him feel at ease instead of taken aback, “but if we talked and tried to form a normal relationship as mates do-” 

“Our relationship isn’t that normal you’re too obsessed with, Ferdinand.” Before Ferdinand could respond, a snarl pulling at his lips to snap and shout at Hubert all the more, the alpha moved. He stepped forward, pressing his head against Ferdinand and almost immediately feeling the omega relax. His hands dropped to his side, shoulders slumping as his face turned to shock at the closeness. He did not move away, giving Hubert the chance to finish his turn to speak without interruption. “This was a mistake, a selfish desire that I caved into without considering your own wishes. I was not able to control my base instincts, and with that regret, I must apologize.”

Hubert stepped away after that, giving one last note before turning his back to him to walk away: 

“You should look for an alpha that cares about you.”

Ferdinand was left staring at Hubert’s back, dumbfounded at what just happened and how to take all these extra mixed signals yet again. “So you’re just going to run away without taking responsibility? Your chance to make amends is right here! You’re no better than Gilbert!” Yet when Ferdinand did not get a response from that, not even a misstep in his stride or a twitch in Hubert’s shoulders, the omega threw his hands up in frustration with a curse.

Just like how Hubert could not recall a time he ran in fear, he could not remember ever when he turned his back in cowardice. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains Caspar/Ferdinand in the second half 
> 
> Wanted to update fairly soon again after not updating for a month, so this is like an extra bonus ahaa. Thank you everyone for the support so far. I'm trying to improve my interaction with comments without being so got damb awkward, but I really appreciate all the love <3

“Lorenz, mark me.”

Lorenz stared at Ferdinand over the brim of his tea cup, only watching the other omega for a few moments before closing his eyes to savor the taste of tea on his tongue. Once finished with his sip, he swallowed, placed his cup back on the saucer and grabbed the nearby handkerchief to dab at his lips. He nodded his head as he placed the cloth back down neatly, not in agreement to the idea, but in resignation that that was just asked of him.

He nodded again, and this time Ferdinand wasn’t sure what the repeat action was in reference to, but at least Lorenz was talking. “Ferdinand, we are in the courtyard.” 

Ferdinand didn’t think that would work, but that didn’t stop the annoyed huff from leaving him.

“What’s troubling you? You’ve been sighing awfully a lot lately.” Outside of the sighs there was minimum conversation when they sat down for their noon tea. The outlandish request was the first thing spoken after a long pause of silence.

Ferdinand only sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. His own tea has long since been forgotten, sitting half empty and used more as a mirror as Ferdinand stared down at it. “It’s about Hubert, of course.”

“What did he do?” Lorenz’ hands were on the table, going down quick enough to rattle their tea without spilling a drip. He looked like he was about to find Hubert himself again to try and brawl him, and if another day had passed and he was feeling more down, Ferdinand would not have held him back.

For now though, he would act responsibly and prevent any fights from breaking out. “No, no, it’s more like what he didn’t do.”

Lorenz relaxed faintly after that, his shoulders lowering even though his face was still twisted and his palms laid flat on the table top. He kept his tongue for now to allow Ferdinand to elaborate with a tilt of his chin.

Ferdinand pursed his lips, irritation washing over him again as the parting conversation was on repeat in his mind. “He told me to find a different mate.” One that _cared_ for him as is Hubert hasn’t shown signs of affection himself -dishonest bastard.

“What?” Lorenz leaned back in his seat, brow quirked upwards as he blinked in confusion. “But I thought you two-”

“Our relationship wasn’t that deep before this, Lorenz.” Ferdinand interrupted before he told a fantasy he didn’t want to hear. “We were more along the lines of… occasional friends, but mostly enemies, with… benefits?” The last part was muttered both from uncertainty if that was the right word and to prevent any eavesdropping -the open courtyard may not be the best place to talk about this. Lorenz still heard it loud and clear.

“But… But I thought you two were mates?” He looked so utterly puzzled and like he was about to short circuit at any moment because he couldn’t possibly think that two people who’ve had _intercourse_ could be anything less than mates… unless… It just made him all the more flummoxed about Ferdinand’s begging for Hubert and Hubert’s desperation to get to Ferdinand that one night. Lorenz dropped his head, getting close to murmur between them. “Don’t tell me.”

“No, but… he did mark me.” Subconsciously, Ferdinand placed a hand on the back of his neck, right over the binding mark that has become a burden on him. He was a branded mule that wasn’t wanted. Although “cow” might be more fitting.

“And you… didn’t…?”

Ferdinand shook his head.

“Ferdinand!” Lorenz exclaimed as he sat up in his seat once more, looking at him like a concerned mother. “That is terribly dangerous! The mating bond should be between two people who love each other dearly and discussed such an important step thoroughly.”

“Tell that to Hubert.” Ferdinand spat, stopping himself from rolling his eyes.

“Did he-!?”

“No!” Ferdinand quickly brushed off the misunderstanding before he covered his face in embarrassment. A faint flush colored his cheeks. “I wasn’t aware he marked me, but… the rest I wanted. And if he asked to mark I… probably would have…” But he wasn’t asked and therefore he wasn’t given the chance to agree to it. He sure wasn’t asked to return it. He shook his head, finding no need to dwell on the past. “Anyway, no crimes were committed.”

Lorenz only slightly relaxed after that, once again backing down from being ready to fight Hubert on sight. He cleared his throat and pushed some of his hair behind his ear as he collected himself. “Good… sorry for making a scene.”

Ferdinand thought he would be given the room to speak, to mumble how it was alright and things like that, but Lorenz was still speaking.

“But to that allows me to transition into my next concern of you partaking in premarital sex-”

And with that, Ferdinand tuned out whatever spiel Lorenz had for him. It was too late for him to care about such things and whatever concerns were to come. Let the church shun him for fucking before marriage or marking, whatever it’s corrupted eyes saw as more important. He wondered what would be of him if he did take Hubert’s advice to find another alpha to talk solace in; someone else to hold him close when he was at his infrequent weakest and give him jackets to nest in. He thought about other alphas he knew of, jumping from Edelgard to Caspar, to Petra, and even to Dedue.

His mind lingered on the last alpha a little longer than the others because, honestly, who wouldn’t want to be held close by the absolute bear that was Dedue. He was not immune to Dedue Molinaro propaganda. 

But the image in his mind still didn’t feel _right._

He even moved to betas, but after only getting to the first one being Sylvain, he gave up on forming a list. He was left with the same feeling as before.

He wondered what two omegas would be like, but after glancing back over at Lorenz from where he was staring past him to see that he was still going on about whatever, he couldn’t care to entertain the thought any longer.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the imagine in his head always reverted back to Hubert holding him close. That thought was pleasant at a base instinct level. He wasn’t sure if it was the half-bond talking or just the result of what happened between them before things went sour, but imagining being with him put him at ease. He found comfort in Hubert’s arms, smothered in Hubert’s scent. They’ve always been connected, bickering and arguing, but then sides were revealed to each other that Ferdinand wanted to see again.

He wanted to be encompassed in everything that was Hubert. His classmate, his mate, his c-

Suddenly, Ferdinand smacked his palms against his face, a flash flood of anger drowning him. “I didn’t bring up the milk!”

Lorenz’ speech stopped at the facepalm, startled by the movement and befuddled by his words. “Pardon me?”

“I could have at least kinkshamed him before he turned his back!”

Lorenz deflated, no longer wishing to know what he was talking about as he stared at Ferdinand now like a disappointed mother. 

~!~

History normally fascinated him. Reading up and researching how times were different and what caused them to change usually made Ferdinand’s interest be at an all time high as he was absorbed into his textbook, but at the moment he couldn’t concentrate. Even something as simple as the names of the two feuding kingdoms was lost on him even though he just skimmed over the words. He glanced down at his half written notes once more, the name Hoshido and Nohr staring up at him right above the names of the royal family members. He sighed faintly, realizing he accidentally listed the Hoshidan nobles under Nohr and vice versa. Instead of properly correcting the mistake, he chose the lazy way out by drawing arrows to show to flip the names.

He placed his quill down and leaned back in his chair. The arrows would work for now, but should probably fix it properly soon, even though he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Tea with Lorenz earlier today was supposed to help him, keep him relaxed and stress feel, but it just left him exhausted and that feeling was still lingering inside him.

Probably because he had to explain the milk thing in grumbled murmurs and that was absolutely horrible.

The history test was soon, but he figured it would be alright to skip out on studying for this one night. He’ll make up for the lost time tomorrow, but for now he just needed to do… something else.

Ferdinand pushed himself up out of his seat, cleaning up his study mess off his desk. He wanted to move, leading to him to think about more physical activities instead of just sitting around. He could train, but it was late at night and it might be locked. He could go for a ride, but trotting along a trail alone at night might not be the brightest idea either.

He huffed a weak laugh. This feeling of needing to do something almost reminded him of his first heat. Antsy in his skin and restless he felt, but slowly realization came over him. This might be his body finally giving him a warning that his heat was coming instead of just springing it on him at random.

Ferdinand pushed himself away from his desk, hastily making his way to his door. His heartbeat picked up, thumping hard against his chest from this still unfamiliar feeling. It had to be time for it, and no matter how precises he kept track of it, this feeling still smothered him with a will of its own. A fairly normal time had passed and he could look at the bright side of it all and see that his heat might be slowly regulating, but he wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking about his alpha and how he needed him.

The door was unlocked, but he pulled his hand away once he realized he was about to go get Hubert. He wanted him, needed him to help him through this all over again, but he couldn’t. That chapter was over and ended a number of days ago. He needed to move on.

His attention turned from the door to his dresser. Nest; he needed to form his nest for comfort. With quick strides Ferdinand found himself in front of the dresser, opening it with more force than needed to start pulling out clothes. He grabbed his jackets, shirts, even sportswear and gave each a sniff. The sweet honey oat scent of himself was dissatisfying, but it would have to do and a pile on his bed was forming.

The next jacket he pulled out made him freeze in his spot. It was different in style and it didn’t take long for him to remember it was the one Hubert gave him when he first presented. He never returned it like all the others; stupid sentiments leading him to steal it. It was a bit late to return it now, but that thought didn’t cross his mind as he brought it closer to his face to give it a sniff. He whimpered at how weak the smokey scent was, barely there and hardly able to offer him any comfort. Still, Ferdinand treasured it more than he should and it was placed gently on top of the pile. 

Ferdinand’s knees buckled as the telling sign of wetness starting to drip down his inner thighs. The restless feeling from before was barely a three minute warning- his heat was here now. His bottom lip was pulled between his teeth to stop any noise from escaping him unwillingly. The clothes were pushed and pulled around, forming a quick nest for him to sit right in the middle of, but he didn’t climb in just yet. He needed something else, he wasn’t at ease enough to let the heat take over completely, leading Ferdinand to try and fight it.

Panic. No, no he could not let his guard down like this. He questioned if it was because he was still dressed, but he was not too sure and didn’t start stripping down just yet either. He glanced towards the door again, figuring that going over to lock it again would be a good start. 

Ferdinand made it a few steps closer to the door when he stumbled over his feet, knees finally giving way and making him land hard against the wall with a heavy thud. He hated how the gasp that left him sounded more pathetic with lust and need instead of pain and he hated the shiver that wrecked his body. He brought a hand down to palm at his growing erection, the action hardly helping anything as it didn’t bring the pleasure he was craving.

If things were different -if people weren’t so stupid and dishonest- he wouldn’t be suffering right now. Then again, that was exactly what Hubert wanted.

Without thinking, Ferdinand punched the wall he was leaning on. Naturally, the only thing it accomplished was making his hand throb in a dual ache. At this point he would even accept pity, someone to feel sorry for him as his pride was shattered, desperate for the help he wanted.

_Alpha._

The knock at the door almost made him yelp with how it scared him, but instead it manifested into another whimper as he pulled his hand off of himself. He cleared his throat, but he didn’t trust himself to speak first.

“Hey, Ferdinand, are you alright in there?” 

Ferdinand narrowed his eyes towards the door, concentrating harder than should be needed to remember who’s voice that was.

“I heard some noise and didn’t think much of it until the second one. You’re not getting attacked in there, right?” It ended with a light laugh, a small joke even if the underlying concern was still there. Kind. Caring.

It was a chance; an opportunity to get a different taste and move on. It was a chance to listen to the advice given to him. There was an alpha at his door. Ferdinand wondered if he should be modest about his heat, down play it to not make himself seem as frenzied as he was to save his image, but a feral side of him wanted to take advantage of the opening presented to him.

“Caspar,” the name rolling off his tongue didn’t sound like a moan yet, but he was calculating how much he wanted to make it sound like one; how much he wanted to show and preen in front of this new alpha. “I’ve fallen,” he admitted, stopping for a moment to lick his dry lips. His gaze was set staring intensely at the door. All it would take was an invitation, “I don’t think I can get up.”

The door rattled when Caspar grabbed the knob. “Shit, I’m coming in.”

With the door still unlocked, Caspar was given the freedom to push it open, but he didn’t step inside just yet. Immediately he was overwhelmed by the pungent scent of an omega in heat. He stayed at the door, glancing with wild eyes around the room until he found Ferdinand slumped against the wall they shared. He shook himself off to concentrate and focus on his fallen friend.

Caspar’s hands on his shoulders were strong, comforting on a keeping him grounded level and his scent so close to him consisted of leather and musk. It was different from the smoke he’s grown used to; he wasn’t sure it was appealing to him yet, but it was still unmistakably the scent of an alpha. It was what Ferdinand would have to take. There was no need to be modest anymore.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, my… my heat it’s… ruthless.” He shivered again, adjusting his legs as the new slick became uncomfortable. He wanted to undress now, but all he did was keep a tight hold on himself.

Caspar’s grip lightened slightly, one hand leaving him entirely to pull at his own shirt collar. “Do… you need anything?” The question was stiff as he could not look at him properly at the moment.

Ferdinand looked past him towards his nest, only sparing a glance at Caspar’s button up and deciding he didn’t want it in the pile too. “T-Take me to bed, please.”

Caspar flushed, no doubt assuming something else, but he didn’t act on it and instead interpreted the words in the literal sense. He nodded his head hastily, muttering a quick “right, right” as he adjusted his hold on Ferdinand. He was strong, able to lift the omega with ease off the ground and onto his unstable feet. His hands stayed in respectable positions, one on the small of his back with the other under his arm as he stayed by his side. It wasn’t unpleasant. 

Ferdinand was placed on the bed in the middle of his nest of clothes, their positions changing to where Caspar loomed over Ferdinand, even though his feet still remained on the ground. He looked just as flushed as the omega, painting faintly too with a subtle beading of sweat on his head. It was odd seeing someone so affected by his scent given how unmoving Hubert was before. 

“Do you need anything else…?”

“I.. don’t want to keep you longer than you want, but…”

“But?”

Stilted, graceless, unnatural.

Ferdinand trailed his eyes down Caspar’s body. It was more defined than what he was used to, fruits of brawling instead of magic. It would feel like a heavy weight on top of him, maybe more suffocating than comforting. There was only one way to tell. There was a stare down, both waiting for the other to speak before Caspar caved first.

“Do you want me to help you?” He moved one of his hands to rest on top of Ferdinand’s hip. Not demanding nor trying to explore, but intentions clear. 

Ferdinand thought a lot about it, but in the end, he nodded his head in agreement.

Caspar moved, bringing the rest of his body onto the bed to kneel over Ferdinand. “If you’re ever uncomfortable say something, alright?” He waited for a response which came in response of another faint nod. Caspar mimicked the action before continuing. “If you don’t like something, be sure to say something too.”

Another nod, and Caspar was moving. He started with Ferdinand’s shirt and all he could think about was how it was a lot easier to bed him than Hubert. Hardly comforting. He kept his hands by his head as Caspar worked, staring up at the ceiling before he was asked to shift for the shirt to be taken off. He complied with the action and did not watch what Caspar did with it. Hands were on his lower stomach, rough and calloused, yet normal when he did spare a glance down at them.

Ferdinand tensed when Caspar got to his chest, his inhale taking a sharp turn upwards. He has not produced milk since before and he wondered if he would now. He didn’t want to, but like last time he wasn’t sure if that was something he had the power to stop. Thankfully, Caspar quickly pulled off, looking over him with concern. His voice was strained “Woah, you okay?” 

“Yes, yes, just,” Ferdinand coughed out, the words sounding forced. He was already in this position, but he wasn’t ready to be completely vulnerable with him yet if at all. He decided to come up with an excuse, “just… I need a little slower, if you will.” 

“Yeah, okay, slower.” 

It hardly sounded reassuring as much as he knew Caspar wouldn’t harm him. This was all just unnatural. Caspar rested one of his arms by Ferdinand’s head, the other cupping the side of his face. Leaning down, Caspar pressed a kiss to his lips, letting it linger without being demanding. 

Ferdinand realized, numbly, he had nothing to compare it to. Hubert never kissed him. If he just leaned forward that once when they were close they could have, but he didn’t. Now, he decided to not waste a chance he wasn’t all that interested in taking. His inexperience with kissing showed as Caspar deepened it, but no complaints were heard as they continued. Caspar guided him along, showing his tongue how to respond. His hand moved, sliding to the back of Ferdinand’s neck to hold him close, only to brush against the mark.

Quickly, Caspar pulled back, many questions coming to mind consisting of _whys_ and _whats_ , but he stopped himself when he noticed the silent tears trailing down Ferdinand’s cheeks. 


	22. Chapter 22

Caspar should ask what this was all about, what he was suddenly wrapped up in and who should he start fighting if they made Ferdinand cry like that, but didn't. Surly some rouge alpha marked Ferdinand and he was not stuck in the middle of some mating affair, but he couldn’t get the words to come out of his mouth.

“Sorry- I- I’m sorry,” Ferdinand was stumbling over his sobbed, wavering words as he tried to wipe away the tears with his hands. It was a pointless effort, every time he wiped once away another would follow along the previously marked trail. “Just- hormones and-” he tried to come up with some excuse, yet he couldn’t think too deeply for one.

Caspar didn’t buy it either way as he pushed himself off of Ferdinand to sit beside him. The sharp shift in moods killed his libido- but his lost erection was hardly the problem at the moment. The scent of an omega in heat was still strong, but it was stale with discomfort, needy for something else that was not sex. It was something Caspar didn’t know how to provide. When an omega came to him, making sure they were happy, filled, and satisfied was what he knew -and did- best. 

“It’s…,” with Ferdinand as a friend coming to him, lying next to him, all Caspar knew was that he wanted to make the tears stop. Ferdinand's hands were in the way for him to wipe himself, and this shift in moods was too big of a shock to properly ask what was wrong. He couldn’t stop himself from speaking the question that was on his mind, “you’re mated?”

Ferdinand flinched as if someone threw an unsuspected punch at him, rigid in his spot as he kept his hands over his eyes. It was a fair question, one he should have expected when he allowed Caspar to take him to bed. He tried to respond, but all that left his throat was a broken breath unable to form words. This wasn’t fair, why couldn’t everything just _work_ like he wanted it to?

He waited for Caspar to speak again, to break this horrible, pitiful silence, but then again he did bring himself down enough to accept pity. Caspar was waiting, just like Ferdinand, for the other to say something first.

Caspar won the quiet battle as Ferdinand properly found his voice. “It's...it's complicated.” It was an umbrella phrase to explain all the ups and downs that he’s gone through being in this not relationship with Hubert.

It didn’t work, Caspar was not eased by it as he frowned down at him, “I feel like me being here will make it a lot more complicated.” And potentially dangerous. Some alphas were still learning the basic etiquette of not being obsessively protective of their mate. If a mate even still applied to him.

Ferdinand doubted it to be true. Hubert was done with him, told him to move on to a different mate and here he was trying to do just that. There were many things he’s said and done that were efforts to get it through Ferdinand’s thick head. Things would be more complicated if he pushed Caspar away and stalked his way over to Hubert’s room, demanded the breathing room to get all he wanted to say out, and then turn back around to find a different mate. 

Only part of that plan sounded really desirable. He wanted to talk to Hubert, but he didn’t want to turn his back on him. It was pitiful of him and the thought made the tears keep falling down his face. He didn’t look up when he heard the ruffling of Caspar moving and was only aware of what he was doing when one of the jackets, picked from the nest, was placed on his chest. It was offered as a rag to wipe his face with, but after Ferdinand buried his nose into it, the offer made things so much worse. It was Hubert’s jacket, scent still too light for his desire, now stained by his tears.

He wanted to move on, but he couldn’t forget the past gentleness, the few sweet words highlighted by the mostly sweet actions that kept gracing his mind. He thought of scarred hands holding his own while he slept and how quick Hubert came to him when he was ill.

Maybe… this time he would do it again.

In a latch ditch effort, Ferdinand pulled the jacket away from his face. With one last sniff, the tears stopped and the jacket was held snugly underneath his chin. “Caspar?”

Caspar jumped at the sudden call of his name, looking down at Ferdinand laying on the bed, gaze not returning as he still looked towards the ceiling. “Yeah?”

He took a deep breath, thinking over what he was about to do once more. “Go get Hubert.” Ferdinand finally looked over at him after that, eyes still watery, but finally able to have a hold on his emotions.

It looked like Caspar was going to question it, but nothing came from him as he got up off the bed. Ferdinand watched him head towards the door as he sat up, taking the jacket now resting in his lap to put on. He didn’t bother buttoning it up, mostly for his own comfort instead of being alluring to Hubert if he bothered showing up. Even with this shift in tone, his skin still felt clammy with heat. 

There was so much he would rather say instead of do. Sure there was his speech he originally had that he was going to say back at the stables, but he didn’t think all of what he wanted to say back then was relevant now. The door closed with Caspar out of the room, and now it was time to wait to see what would happen to him. Ferdinand counted slowly, controlling his breathing to keep himself centered. If he were to face Hubert, he couldn’t act like he did in the past during his heats.

_One. Two._

He wanted to keep control of his emotions, not allowing lust or anger to take over. He didn’t want to cave into desire before he got all he wanted to say out.

_Seven. Eight._

If Hubert acted the same way Caspar did, that might be a challenge. He scratched at his neck, lost on to what extent his scent affected an alpha. He would have to keep his distance. 

_Fourteen. Fifteen._

There was the chance that Hubert wouldn’t show up. He wasn’t sure he could ask Caspar to continue, both because of what was going on and because Ferdinand wasn’t sure if he wanted that in the first place. He would rather use his own hands and thoughts, as unsatisfying as that sounded too. He wanted the body heat and the weight on him, with bony, sharp joints poking into his sides in the perfect way. Ferdinand bit his bottom lift as he adjusted his position; an erection would definitely make this talk needlessly harder.

_Thirty one. Thirty t-_

He stopped then, the next number not being listed as a thump could be heard on the other side of his door. It didn’t sound like a knock, but it didn’t take long for Ferdinand to conclude it wasn’t supposed to be one with the muffled yelling following right afterwards. It sounded vaguely like Caspar, and Ferdinand was curious about what was happening out in the hallways. He got out of his nest, adjusting the jacket around himself out of habit as he pushed himself up on his unstable feet.

He moved to take a few steps towards the door only for it to be shoved open by Hubert, a look in his eyes that Ferdinand couldn’t recognize. Caspar was behind him, what he was trying to do prevented and stopped as the door was closed in his face. Hubert stalked his way over, hungry, angry, and the arm Ferdinand put up to defend himself did nothing as he pulled close into a tight hug.

It was comforting, familiar, and wanted on a base instinct level, but Ferdinand was not about to relax into the hold as much as he craved it. He squirmed in Hubert’s arms, tossing his head from side to side as Hubert pushed his nose against his neck and jaw to sniff. It took more effort than he could have imagined, but Ferdinand finally freed his arms to grip at his shoulders to separate them. He was not going to ask if the low grunt Hubert gave in response was from the scent of another alpha on him or from being pushed away.

“Excuse me- do you have anything to say for yourself!?” He felt unstable on his feet, that was the only reason he kept his hands on his shoulders, but he needed the space between them. “Do you think you will be able to act like everything is alright after what you said to me!?”

The distance helped the both of them as it looked like Hubert calmed down, that look from before now gone as he tried to put on his usual mask of stoic disdain. He would have been successful if it were not for the blush that painted his pale cheeks red. He brought one of his hands up to his mouth, coughing into his fist as he tilted his chin down towards his chest. “Right… sorry. That was a misstep on my part.”

“You’ll own up to that!?” Him running in to sniff him was the least of his problems. “What about everything else?”

Hubert’s bashfulness vanished after that, not allowing Ferdinand to savor the rare expression any longer. He tilted his head up, staring down at him again, trying to get the upper hand. “If you came to yell at me, I can assure you it can wait until morning. What did you call me-”

“Would you even stay until morning?” He didn’t trust him out of his sight if he was going to say something like that. He didn’t expect Hubert to falter being called out on his bluff like that, as the high ground he had was gone. He was silent, something Ferdinand was thankful for as he took advantage of.

The first question stung, but Hubert did not let it affected him, "Then what-?"

“I don’t want another alpha! I want the alpha that mated me no matter how much of an asshole he is!” Hubert stood still, dumb and annoying as he is as he allowed Ferdinand to get this bratty tantrum out of his system. It looked like Hubert was reflecting on something, but with fear that that something was him turning his back to him again, Ferdinand pressed on. “I want…!”

A normal, healthy, relationship. Is that too much to ask for? He wanted them to forget all this back and forth, this tango of one step forward and two steps back and just be what they were supposed to be.

An explanation. Hubert was too secretive and that would have to end if they were forming this relationship. He wanted to know what was going through his mind with these mixed signals that led them here. So much could have been avoided with proper communication. 

A kiss. Hubert has taken everything else from him, yet Caspar ended up kissing him before the alpha he’s done so much more with. He wanted Hubert to rewrite this map of steps to include the mark he missed.

A quick fuck. That was the heat talking. Sure, it sounded great, but later, dammit.

Ferdinand looked over at Hubert again, gaze going down from head to toe like he was sizing up prey, a bee ready to sting and aiming for the one thing he wanted in return. What he settled on could give him everything he wanted and more. He steadied his gaze on Hubert’s face, reaching out to push the hair covering part of his face behind his ear to look at both of his eyes. He was stupidly handsome, and going lower, he noted his lips were stupidly thin, but he was not about to test how kissing them was like just yet. Lower, down to where he wanted.

“I want to mark you, too.”

Hubert balked, eyes widened and mouth partially agape. It was easy to see how surprised he was by the sentence, but even so it was hard for Ferdinand to read what he was thinking outside of the outlandish request. He didn’t back down, determined to get what he wanted. He couldn’t see the gears turning, couldn’t see Hubert thinking what that would make them and what to make of himself. Most importantly, in that one note expression, schooled so well to show as little feeling as possible, Ferdinand couldn’t see Hubert recalling a past memory back when he first presented as an alpha. 

Hubert remembered being praised for it, complimented on his hard work as if it was something he had control of instead of being natural, but it didn’t last long. There was speculation that Edelgard would present as an omega, and if a lowly vassal like him were to dare give into base instincts and try to mate with the princess then…

But it was unneeded; Edelgard was an alpha too. Even so Hubert was still tailored in the traditional light, keeping him in check and to focus on what and who was to be the most important person in his life. Edelgard ended up not being the omega to worry about, to keep safe, to protect, to tend to. She is -was now?- and his dedication for her and her goals would not waiver. He did not have the foresight to know that a pesky omega, late as he was to his awakening, would worm his way into his life. Traditionally, it didn’t happen. Traditionally, an alpha advanced on an omega to court and then-

Nothing good was coming out of that mindset anymore. 

Hubert blinked, looking down at Ferdinand who was waiting for an answer. He was trying to stay defiant, but with a subtle twitch of his lips, Hubert could tell he was losing his confidence. He needed to say an answer quickly, a ticking timer he set on himself that made him worry of the reponse once it hit zero.

Slowly, Hubert nodded his head, two short movements that were seen clearly by Ferdinand. Hubert was pulling at his shirt, opening just enough buttons to give him easy access to his neck as he tilted his head to the side.


	23. Chapter 23

He expected an argument, conditions, a fight to happen, or maybe even an excuse as to why he couldn’t, wouldn’t, and shouldn’t do that, but nothing like that came. What came was a neck presented to him, and offering for him to claim and attach those strings he’s been trying to fix the frayed ends of. Ferdinand was given a choice: To take this chance and mark Hubert in a heated moment, or to backtrack and try to work something out to where this came naturally.

But that would take too long, the needy part of his brain reminded him. He wanted his alpha  _ now. _

For that reason Ferdinand stepped forward, reaching out to grab the collar of Hubert’s shirt the same time Hubert took a tight hold of his waist. There were equal parts pushing and pulling that led them to fall onto the bed, clothes being more rumpled in desperate attempts to get them pulled off. It started with Ferdinand on top of Hubert, pressing his face close against Hubert’s neck and his hips closer from where he straddled once of his thighs.

It was intoxicating being this close to Hubert’s scent, strong and smokey as it was right under his nose. He felt he could stay here forever, grinding against Hubert and satisfying that fetish that the alpha unknowingly conditioned into him. Hands slid under his jacket, feeling along the arch of his back with bony fingers pressing into muscle. Hubert’s hands then moved down, flitting across his ribs with one hand gripping his hip to keep in place to return the grinding, and the other moving lower to the inside of Ferdinand’s thigh to knock wider. 

He moved willingly, now sitting astride Hubert’s hips and rutting against him desperate for any and every touch he was willing to give to him. Ferdinand moaned against his neck, scenting him more than marking him at the moment in search for the perfect place. Every spot felt right, but in the end, after switching sides, Ferdinand found his area of choice on Hubert’s right side, right in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Ferdinand did not see the bared teeth expression of Hubert’s when he bit him more enthusiastically than he had planned, but he did hear his low moan right by his ear. He didn’t want to pull away, just wanted to lay here on top of Hubert and litter his neck with all the marks and bites he had the space to do so, but Hubert had other plans.

With quick pulls and tugs the jacket was removed from his body and Ferdinand did not fight it. He wanted his hands away from Hubert as little as possible, leading him to instantly thread his fingers through Hubert’s hair again once his arms were free from the sleeves. His body was moving, Hubert flipping them to where it was Ferdinand’s back on the bed instead of his, and pulled back slightly to see the small smear of blood on his lips.

He could not name the shine that flashed in Hubert’s too piercing eyes; he was not given enough time to do so as the alpha leaned closer, cleaning up the blood with a deft drag of his tongue across Ferdinand’s lips. It was all Ferdinand wanted, his tongue on him and his kiss to rid the taste of Caspar, but even though he parted his lips to try and look all the more alluring, the attempt failed. Hubert did not kiss him, he was leaning back farther to sit on his knees, hands coming up to wrap around Ferdinand’s neck. His touch wasn’t constricting, but he felt his breath hitch and hold in his throat as if he was being choked. 

Hubert stared down at him, hungry with need himself instead of this newfound power he had on the omega. He kept his hands against his neck, imprinting and solidifying his own scent against his neck as if it was something he could physically do. Ferdinand liked to imagine it was possible, and more than just teeth would mark the back of his neck. “Never let another alpha scent you again.”

It was an attempt to be threatening, but to any alpha that would try it instead of him. Ferdinand found it alluring, the jealousy enticing in some way he didn’t want to think too deeply on, and in place of nodding to agree to the terms, he slid his leg up for his knee to hook on Hubert’s hip. A smirk pulled at his lips. “Make me yours then.”

And Hubert did, his jaw dropped slightly with the defiance of the statement, but it was what he enjoyed. He liked Ferdinand with some bratty bite, not completely submissive like most omegas tend to be.

Who was he to deny his omega what he wanted?

Hubert's hands were on him, his mouth following suit in the trail his touch left. He pinched and nipped and licked whatever skin he could find, especially his chest. It started out innocent in comparison, the bites’ intent was to only mark and pleasure, but as soon as Ferdinand quietly yet suggestively hummed that he might get more milk for his efforts, Hubert’s onslaught doubled down.

His nipples were given copious amounts of attention, the muscle kneaded between flexing fingers. Ferdinand was soon riddled too sensitive and needy to be fucked that Hubert was pushed lower down his body to continue, no milk in his mouth for the time being. 

Ferdinand would have never guessed Hubert would wrap his lips around his erection, but the jolt that wrecked his body prompted him to push him off almost instantly. He would come too soon if he kept that up, leading his dick to only get one kiss to the tip before he continued on. 

When Hubert left the bed briefly to grab the lube, condom, and to fully undress, Ferdinand took the moment to collect himself, thankful for the air of a coming rain cooling the room only slightly from where it could seep between the window panes. The cool air was soon pushed away by warmth as Hubert was on him again, invading his space in a way that made Ferdinand reach out and pull him closer. 

More bites littered Hubert’s neck as his fingers worked open Ferdinand’s slick hole, preparing him for the cock he craved even though he was rather loose as is. The sentiment was lovely, and he took advantage of the chance to paint Hubert over and over again in hickeys -some purposely marked higher and harder to cover. Soon those two fingers were pulled and Hubert prepared his cock with protection. Feeling him press against his hole sent a shiver down Ferdinand’s spine, and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in anticipation. The intrusion was just the perfect amount of that sinking feeling and pleasurable discomfort. 

Hubert’s hips pressed flush against his body, cock filling him in every way he desired. He couldn’t stop the shivers that wrecked his body, leaving him constantly moving and unable to sit still to adjust to the penetration. He didn’t want to sit still and get used to it, he wanted to move already. Ferdinand meant to moan, maybe spout some demanding, bratty nonsense, but what left his throat was a whine as he clawed at Hubert’s exposed thigh. Thankfully, he got the message.

Ferdinand’s legs fell open after Hubert let go of his thighs, scarred fingers spread wide as he found a new place to hold on to: Ferdinand’s chest. He squeezed the muscle in his palms and Ferdinand could not stop himself from leaning into the touch, encouraging him to feel and move and do  _ anything  _ to him as the moan he meant earlier finally came out. “Get to it, Hubie.”

There was a newfound weight on his chest, not heavy enough to limit his already strained breaths, but strong enough to pin him down and keep him in place as Hubert started thrusting into him. The pace was brutal and relentless, akin to breeding and fucking instead of something more romantic, but slow and steady could come later. 

Held down like this, all Ferdinand could do was hold the pillow supporting his head, push his hips back on the cock pumping into him, and cry Hubert’s name without a care of who could and would hear. He could barely hear Hubert’s moans over his own voice, but hearing his mate was one of those he’d look forward to when he was wanting another round. 

Blabbered nonsense left his tongue when he felt the forming knot push and pull on his rim, coming too deliciously close to entering him too before pulling back at the next thrust. A beg must have been heard in it just as he wanted, and all too soon he was knotted. It was bullied against his puffy rim, Hubert’s minute twitches of his hips feeling much bigger than they actually were with how tender he was. One hand was pulled off his chest and the cool air that touched his sweaty skin pricked.

“Ferdinand.” Hubert hummed to catch his attention and the omega looked up at him from half lidded eyes. He held his hand out, palm facing Ferdinand to show him something. It took a minute for his eyes to focus, but there on the center of Hubert’s hand was a small drop of white. It was licked up a second later, but it was nowhere near enough to fill him. Ferdinand was not allowed to enjoy his post climatic bliss as Hubert was on his chest again, licking up at the drips of milk that started to fall. 

It was just what he wanted, and instead of pushing him away to recover from the sex, Ferdinand held his head closer, ready for more affection. 

~!~

When morning came, it ended up being Hubert that woke up first. He pulled his hand up from where it was buried under the covers to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He tried to gauge when it was by looking out the window, but the gray clouds in the sky ruined his perspective of time, not that he was thinking all that hard in the first place. From the window he trailed his gaze down to Ferdinand, still sleeping peacefully beside him on his back. He could have sworn that they feel asleep in each other's arms after the… third? Or was it the fourth round…? Irrelevant. They must have pulled apart some point in the night.

Hubert drummed his fingers over his own chest, not wanting to name this feeling that was gnawing at him this early in the morning as he focused on the muffled thump of his rifting. This didn’t mean anything, it was their subconscious moving them to get in more comfortable positions while they sleep, and an omega in heat needed to savor what sleep they could get.

He should let Ferdinand sleep. He should let his mate sleep. That’s what they were now, after all. A hint of the mating mark on Ferdinand’s neck could barely be seen around the fluff of his pillows and his bed head, and even though he couldn’t see it, Hubert was sure the opposite could be said for his own, new, fresh mark. His drumming stopped for the hand to go over his neck, wincing slightly at how tender the area was where Ferdinand sank his teeth into. He acted more like a vampire instead of an omega, but Hubert couldn’t deny what the rough treatment did to him at the time.

At least, when he pulled his hand away there was no scabbed blood sticking to his palm. A quick look over showed there was no blood on Ferdinand’s lips too, but then again Hubert did lick it all up… and the milk… and the slick… and the sperm and flames below did he need to wash his mouth clean.

While he did that he could apologize to Caspar if he were to find him. Hubert wasn’t sure what came over him when he found Caspar at his door late last night, saying some introduction that Hubert didn’t hear while smelling too much like Ferdinand for his liking. When it finally came out that Ferdinand was in heat and told Caspar to get him, he wasn’t sure what came over him. He felt primitive, feral and rash for pushing the other alpha out of his way and unintentionally into the wall. He didn’t even look back to see what sort of damage he’s done, how much force he used. Would anyone even  _ believe  _ that he, a soggy man that looks like a frog that stood up and put on pants, left the strong firecracker such as Caspar battled and bruised? 

Knowing Caspar, he would ask for a rematch with a spark in his eye determined to take the victory, so he wouldn’t take his actions personally. He doubted he left a mark on him, anyway. Still, it was out of line for Hubert to act like that.

The bed shifted as Ferdinand rolled over to his side, now facing Hubert with his arms tucked close to his chest. Without thinking, Hubert moved to lay on his side too, facing him and reaching out in order to find a new distraction for his restless hand. Ferdinand’s bed head would not be so easily tamed even when he pushed a lock behind his ear. He wrapped his finger around one of the short waves, a loose curl forming and staying in place for only a few moments before falling back flat.

His touch was about to shift to a cowlick that formed at the part of his hair when Ferdinand moved, his face scrunching up slightly and wrinkling his nose. Without thinking, Hubert deftly dragged his finger down the arch of his nose, flattening out the wrinkles with the faintest of pressure and stopping at the tip when Ferdinand opened his eyes.  Hubert’s hand hesitated, feeling caught doing something he shouldn’t, and he slowly lowered his hand to the bed to lay between them. He could not make eye contact, and whatever he had on his mind left him in an instant.

Ferdinand took on the role of speaking for him, his inability to ever be quiet coming as a blessing. He cleared his throat, reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes too before he mimicked Hubert in uncertainty. It looked like he was about to lay his hand on top of Hubert’s, if the way he eyed the hand while his hovered above it for a few seconds was anything to go off of, but in the end he opted to lay it next to his, only an inch separating them. “Good morning.”

Greetings. That was something he could do. “Morning.” Not too well, he thought after only giving the one word in a raspy, sleepy heavy voice, but now he could make eye contact at the least. He decided to not ask why a blush lightly dusted Ferdinand’s cheeks this early in the morning.

“Ah… how did you sleep?” Ferdinand was attempting small talk, and the effort was something he couldn’t deny him.

“I slept fine… alright.” Hubert tried to correct himself, use a kinder and more accurate word that couldn’t be doubted, but with this stiff air around them he wasn’t sure if he was all that successful. Attempting this small talk too, Hubert continued. “And you?”

“Yes! Yes I slept wonderfully.” It was too loud of a response for such a low question and it had both of them wincing, although Ferdinand was more obvious than Hubert. Ferdinand ducked his head, either cringing at himself or collecting himself, Hubert wasn’t sure. 

For how natural things felt when they were working on instinct, emotion, and feeling, actually putting thought and reason behind their words and actions felt amateurish. It was draining, and it felt like one of those things Hubert had to fix to make sure his mate was content and comfortable, but he couldn’t act just yet. Somehow, finally thinking of that word in context made him flush just a little bit too.

Ferdinand finally picked his head up, but after seeing Hubert’s blush he was looking away again, nothing said and no progress made. Hubert wanted that fire back, it was something he could always work off of when talking with Ferdinand, but this level of vulnerability was different from what he’s experienced so far. The last time he could recall it was the first heat, and back then he could easily scoff and brush Ferdinand off. Now he couldn’t, nor did he really want to. He decided the best option was to change the subject. “You were not prepared for this heat either.”

“Oh… right they… it still came with hardly a warning. I could only get a partial nest formed before collapsing.” He regarded where his nest was now, kicked away and thrown aside in favor of more bed space for their mating, but all he could see was that it was all off the bed minus one surviving pant leg. 

Hubert hummed, nodding faintly. “I will get what you need-”

“You’re coming back, right?”

“... Of course.”

“And… staying?” He moved his hand closer, his pinkie finger coming in contact with Hubert’s thumb. Hubert couldn’t feel the contact, but he could feel those eyes bearing into him.

Hubert moved his thumb, curling it loosely around Ferdinand’s finger, a weak hold in case he wished to break it out of discomfort. There was a pause before he could speak, whether he allowed the silence to prolong to wait and see if he would break that hold or to find his voice, Hubert wasn’t too sure. He knew what he wanted, but admitting it was something he had to get used to. “If you don’t want me to then-”

“I would prefer it if you stayed.” As soft as Ferdinand was, he left no room for doubt as he moved his hand, resting it on top of Hubert’s. Hubert liked to imagine it was as warm as the smile he was giving him. 

“Then… I will.” Hubert decided, not pulling his hand away as he didn’t get up from his spot just yet. He did need to get things for Ferdinand, but it seemed like he didn’t mind the slight delay in the supply run as he laid there next to him, looking as content as can be. In truth, some sun has peaked out from behind the clouded sky in the form of Ferdinand’s bright eyes and charming smile facing him.

Hubert liked to imagine they were over that awkward lull and were now able to act naturally now. He was able to return the smile with a subtle, faint one of his own. This silence was much more comfortable than the one before, and this time Hubert didn’t mind the break of conversation. He needed to get up and do things before Ferdinand became needy again, but surely it could wait for a minute for them to enjoy this. 

Ferdinand decided to break that quiet again. “So…,” he trailed along as he stared at Hubert’s neck, finally finishing the last step of this slow hand holding by lacing their fingers together, “I guess we are officially mates.” 

He’s thought it himself already, but hearing it from Ferdinand was something else. It left him speechless, a feeling he wasn’t entirely used to, but that has become common as of late. He hoped that squeezing Ferdinand’s a little tighter, making the hold a little stronger would show how he felt better than his words could, but that look in the omega’s eyes was expectant. He wanted verbal confirmation.

“I… suppose we are now.” The hold on Ferdinand’s hand tightened a little more before Hubert pulled away. He sat up on the bed after that, looking around the room to try to find something he could wear in the mess of clothes that somehow reached every corner of the room. He didn’t think they were that violent in their mating last night, but it can be cleaned up after he came back with what all was needed. “I won’t take long; is there anything else you need?” Hubert looked behind him for an answer, but all he saw was that still expectant look.

He expected an answer, telling him to grab a special tea or a snack or something, but nothing came. It was frustrating, but instead of speaking up about it, Hubert moved. He rotated his hips to face Ferdinand again, reaching out to cup the back of his neck as he placed their heads together. It got rid of the expectant look, now replaced with wide eyed wonder. If he wasn’t going to speak, then Hubert will say what else was on his mind.

“If you do get up, try not to fall this time around.”

“I won’t!” Ferdinand snorted and pushed him away, nose wrinkled in a way that tempted Hubert again. 

He hasn’t learned to resist this urge yet and Hubert pulled his hand up for his thumb to trace the bridge again. This time, Ferdinand laughed lightly at the soft touch. “I’ll return shortly.” 

Hubert left after that, Ferdinand now all by himself in the room without that feeling of being lonely. Instead, he felt full, light on his feet even though he stretched his limbs to take up the full bed by himself. He supposed it was partially his fault for not being straightforward and asking, but that was alright. Ferdinand hasn’t given up just yet.

He’ll get that first kiss from Hubert soon enough. 


	24. Chapter 24

As expected, Ferdinand’s heat lasted only a few more days. The only thing consistent about them, it seemed, was their short time frame. 

Hubert stayed with him as promised, only leaving a few times momentarily for little things here and there. He was as attentive as ever, right next to his side when he wanted dick, to suck on his fingers again -which was something he apparently really subconsciously enjoyed- or just wanted any form of physical contact. Sure, part of him was still embarrassed by the things he said during his heat, including more _I love yous_ and different ways he wanted to be fucked, but none of it was held against him this time.

For the most part, Hubert didn’t say much. The declarations of love weren’t returned nor brushed off -not like he expected them to be this early in their relationship, but there was nothing like that encompassing line he still thinks back on every now and then. In their place were actions: Gentle touches here and there with chaste intent, scarred fingers rubbing at his scalp and lulling him to sleep, and most prominently, a gentle hand at the back of his neck when they were cuddled close. He always touched it beforehand, skimming his fingers over the mating mark, but now with things official, one of his hands was almost always there.

Even so, there were a few things Hubert chose to express through words. There were murmurs about how good Ferdinand was, how good Ferdinand felt. Safe to say, it was great encouragement for Ferdinand to moan louder and push back against Hubert’s knot more.

Such phrases did not come out when his need hit a lull and he was thinking normally; during those times, small talk came a little more natural, but it was still something they were getting used to. Mostly it consisted of school work, as that was another reason why Hubert took little leaves here and there, and even though Ferdinand heard what all he missed and how much time was given to him to make up for it, he couldn’t be bothered to deal with it until his heat officially ended. 

Overall, minus the bumpy start, he was content with this heat experience. A highlight would have to be the night before his heat finished where he was cuddled up against Hubert, his chest against the alpha’s back and holding him close. He had his arms wrapped securely around his waist, and Hubert rested one of his hands on top of his while the other supported his own head. Nuzzling against the back of Hubert’s neck, taking in a big whiff that scent he loved too much, was heavenly. The only downside was that the position didn’t last long as he was soon grinding against Hubert, wanting attention.

Ferdinand wouldn’t call their parting awkward, but formal was a more fitting word. He figured after all they’ve been through, after all the different ways Hubert ravished him, they could speak casually, but he’s learned that Hubert was either snide, stiff, strict, and only in private, soft. It wasn’t cold at the least, he was told that he would help him with the make up work if need be and he knew where to find him if he needed him for anything else.

He supposed this was better than the other options, but then again he still was left without a kiss.

Now was the question of what was going to come next.

It almost felt surreal to think that he was officially and properly mated now -to Hubert of all people- with how little things changed the first few days. The only person that Ferdinand told was Lorenz, figuring that he would like a little update as long as it did not end in another premarital sex lecture. Thankfully, he was spared, but during the end of their weed pulling chore when he almost heard the name of some alpha that was bothering Lorenz, Hubert showed up.

Hubert spared Lorenz a look, one that was returned with a small narrowed gaze. It seems like not all problems were completely resolved. Nothing came of it as Hubert focused on him once more, gaze softening only slightly. “Ferdinand,” he addressed him, “if you’re not busy, would you mind joining me for tea?” 

Ferdinand blinked, taken aback by the offer for a moment. He never expected Hubert to invite him out like that, but he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip by just because he was blindsided. “Oh! I’m not busy at all. I would love to.” He offered him a bright smile, one that was only returned in the smallest and subtlest of ways. “I’ll see you around, Lorenz.”

He gave a wave goodbye to the other omega and walked off right by Hubert’s side. They kept their hands to themselves as they made their way to the courtyard, and once they found a spot for the two of them, they found their seats. Hubert started brewing the tea, remaining quiet as he prepared their cups. Once finished, a cup was placed in front of Ferdinand, the other for himself. 

The alpha was the one who started small talk. “How was weeding?” It was still a bit stiff, but better than before. This sounded like real small talk.

“It went smoothly,” Ferdinand answered, holding the cup in his fingers to warm his palms, “Lorenz and I are a formidable team, after all.” He decided to keep Lorenz’ alpha troubles to himself, being that it wasn’t his information to share. “The sun was a bit overbearing though.” It wasn’t too hot, but the lack of a breeze made it warmer than it actually was.

“Do not work too hard.” Hubert took a sip of his tea, obviously not that big of a fan of the taste with the way he stared down at it. His drink was more of a formality, really, for this tea time to be mutual even though his sips were minute.

“I can handle myself; there is nothing to worry about!” The bravado came easily as it normally does, but the squaring of his shoulders and the puffing of his chest helped him preen under the very faint note of _care_ in Hubert’s tone. 

He looked over at Hubert, seeing him hide his mouth behind his cup, but he had a feeling that faint smile was there. Here, Ferdinand took a sip of his own drink, surprised by the sweet flavor. “You could have gotten something you enjoyed too.” He knew Hubert preferred bitter, as disgusting as that sounded.

Now, with Hubert’s cup lowered again, his smirk was more noticeable. “I can handle myself; you do not need to worry.” He could handle a little sweetness here and there.

Ferdinand had to pull his cup away from his lips to not make a mess with his laugh and with that beautiful note, the lingering tension of the tea time melted away. Talk came much easier now, over a bunch of little things like usual. The topic changed to that of history, and now that Ferdinand was paying attention again, he could sprout out lots of remedial knowledge about the old kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. Hubert tuned in too, sharing what bits of information he's found in his research for the paper they had to write for Hanneman. 

When tea ended with Hubert saying he needed to meet up with Edelgard for something, Ferdinand didn’t feel all that upset about parting ways. In fact, he felt light in his chest, content and satisfied. That was a normal talk, and there was no fighting nor bickering or anything that would leave him huffy and frustrated. He still was left thinking about it as the day came to an end, smile still on his face. 

A few days later, Hubert waited for him after class and asked if he was busy again. When he answered no, he had a few hours free before he had a sparring session with the professor, Hubert invited him to tea again. This soon caught him off guard, but he didn’t deny him and soon he found himself back in the courtyard, tea in front of him again with Hubert staring at him.

He took a sip from the cup, a different taste dancing on his tongue. “A new flavor this time, hopefully something to your liking?”

“I would like to believe so, but nothing can best the taste of coffee.” Hubert then took a sip, pursing his lips only slightly at the taste. It was not as horrible as the fruity blend from before, but he still would only be drinking it because of Ferdinand and not because he enjoyed it.

“Maybe next time we could have coffee.” Ferdinand ventured, noticing the quirk in Hubert’s brow. The thought must have intrigued him in only the faintest ways.

“Next time, hmm?” It was said more to himself than a response to Ferdinand, looking down at his tea cup with a faint nod of his head. Unsurprisingly, Hubert was as hard to read as ever when he wasn’t relying on strong, feral emotion, but he didn’t find a reason to worry about it.

“Yes! You’ve shown that you know my favorite blends, I would like to know yours.” It only felt fair that he had that information in return.

“Then… it’s a… a meeting I look forward to.” He decided on his word choice, lips pressed tightly together. He didn’t allow the shift from casual conversation to more tense follow as he cleared his throat and fixed his position. “My favorite coffee would have to be a brew from Dagda. I do warn though, it is not the easiest blend to get a hold of. Do not strain yourself or your coin trying to find it.” Some people truly loved to scalp the price beyond reason. He did not think Ferdinand knew the go to bargaining technique of knives and threats. 

With a wave of his hand, Ferdinand brushed off the worry of it being hard to find. “Nonsense, I wouldn’t mind such for you.” 

When they parted, and Ferdinand was alone in his room staring up at the ceiling, he could not stop thinking about the small blush that tinted Hubert’s cheeks at that comment. 

It didn’t leave his mind for a few days, at their next tea time when they did share coffee instead of tea. Now the only thing in Ferdinand’s mind was Hubert’s soft chuckle when Ferdinand made a face at the dank taste of coffee and immediately started to ease it with sugar and cream. 

The next time Hubert came to him for their meeting, he was dressed not in the typical school uniform, but something more fitting for a ride out. 

“You should change.” Hubert said after the initial greeting, looking down at Ferdinand in the usual black and gold ensemble. He blinked once, eyes slightly widening before he looked off to the side, fixing his tone from a demand to a suggestion for it to come across like the question it was supposed to be. “I mean… I am going out on a hack, if you would be willing to join me?”

A ride with Hubert sounded wonderful, but unfortunately, he had other plans. Ferdinand frowned slightly, already feeling remorseful for what he was about to say. “I’m truly sorry, Hubert, but I was on my way to meet up with Caspar. I can join you soon after though!” They finally found the time to talk about what happened that night and Ferdinand was ready to clear up some things left unsaid, but he didn’t move from his spot just yet.

Hubert was frowning down at him, brows low and lip tight. “Surely whatever he wants can wait.”

“Well, maybe, but-”

“-then come with me.”

“Is it really that important?”

“Debatable, but-”

“Then I’m sorry, but I think I need to take care of Caspar first.” Things have switched away from being awkward between him and Hubert to him and Caspar. He was tired of dancing around friends and was ready to clear everything up with everyone. But as he started to walk away to head down to the meeting ground with Caspar, Hubert grabbed his arm, holding too tight at first before he loosened it barely to still be secure yet not constricting. 

“Dammit Ferdinand, just,” Hubert still kept his hold even when Ferdinand turned to him, looking slightly peeved, yet still giving him the room to speak as much as he wanted to snap at him to let him go. Those were old times, now, he would at least hear him out to see why he was so adamant he didn’t want him to see Caspar, “it’s a simple ride, you can spare a few hours.”

“And you can spare a few minutes while I apologize to Caspar.” Ferdinand was starting to glare right back at him. Surly now with them mated he didn’t think he could tell him what he could and couldn’t do. Saying yes to all their other get together better have not made him unable to be told no. 

Hubert held his chin high, collecting himself to stop any needless snapping. After a sharp exhale, he finally found the words he was wanting to say, just the problem was trying to get them out. Ferdinand relaxed in his hold as he watched him struggle, but he still looked at him suspiciously. “I'm sure that Butter wouldn't mind meeting Sandwich properly.”

“You actually named her that?” It was unexpected, and awfully cute that he ended up following along with the little pattern his friends had going on. It was tempting, but he ended up shaking his head. “They would have met in the pasture. Besides, this will just take a couple of minutes.”

With a huff, Hubert found his voice, tense and in a harsh whisper to prevent anyone else in the dorm halls to hear his confession. “Traditionally, an alpha takes care of their mate. I intend to do that with you, but I…” His frown deepened, the words failing to come out and leaving him stumbling like a fool. He hated it, but this was completely different and rehearsing alone in his room could not compare to saying it to his omega’s face. “If you would acknowledge my attempt at-”

Ferdinand watched him stutter, still remaining silent as Hubert cut himself off. He wasn’t sure if he was curious or concerned why Hubert struggled to speak at the moment, but it kept him in place as he stopped trying to pull free from his hold. 

He lowered his gaze, stepping closer and tilting his chin down to where their heads were touching if they were to take that extra step closer. “I am trying to court you here, Ferdinand.” It was said through clenched teeth, but it was out there, and Ferdinand was no longer interested in doing anything regarding Caspar. 

This should be Ferdinand’s spot to speak, but he didn't. He just stared at him, mouth partially agape as he looked down from Hubert’s eyes to the pink dusting his cheeks. He was sure his own blush was just as red. 

“I have been trying to partake in the things you like as-”

“Dates?” Ferdinand provided, finally speaking. He reached out, blindly yet tentatively taking Hubert’s hand that was still holding his arm. He laced their fingers together, and even though the hold was so light and loose, it did not break as he let their hands hang between them. 

“Yes… as dates.” That he so cowardly called meetings because he couldn't work his mouth around the word the first few times. Dates were something one asked for instead of randomly sprouting on their mate, but-

Ferdinand’s laugh stopped his train of thought immediately, the sound starting out quiet at first, a warm giggle before turning into a deep belly fit. It was hard for Hubert to stay mad, despite the fact that he was being laughed at. He didn't join in on the joke, but his scowl did soften into a slight grin. 

“We-” Another laugh stopped him from starting, but he once Ferdinand did collect himself just barely enough, he chortled through his words, “We really did this all backwards, didn't we?” Now Hubert was courting him like a first love, after all the raw, feral, primal fucking. 

Hubert’s grin was slightly more noticeable. “I was thinking the same.” 

Able to rein his laugh into a charming giggle, Ferdinand pushes on. “I mean, we haven't even kissed yet.” 

Green eyes looked around them, finding the halls still empty, an important factor needed before he asked his next question. “Do you want a kiss?”

“Is that something I need to ask for?” Even though it was a genuine question, it almost sounded like a joke with how he still had a lift in his voice. He didn’t mind needing to ask for everything he wanted from Hubert, but it would be nice if Hubert would just know these little things and act on them already. “Caspar just did it.” 

He did not know what he felt the need to suddenly reveal that little bit of information now, but he was quick to regret it. He didn’t know where to even start in his apology, either that he didn’t mean to hide it or that he didn’t do anything more than that. Lots of words came forward all at once to try to keep Hubert from thinking the context of his meeting with Caspar was something more than it actually was, but in the end only one word came out:

“Ow!” Ferdinand released Hubert’s hand to hold his head, rubbing at the spot that was bumped when Hubert knocked into him with his own. “You don’t need to headbutt me!” He didn’t need to resort to attacks to show his anger.

But a look up showed the headbutt wasn’t intention as Hubert rubbed at his knocked noggin too. “Do not act like it was on purpose.” He dropped his hand with a huff, now annoyed for a different reason. “You’re making this harder than it needs to be.”

“I am not! It’s you making things more complicated by not being honest and straightforward! You are so stiff in your expressions it's hard to tell what you’re feeling.” His hands were coming up to help exaggerate his talking. “Besides, if you want to go on dates you need to tell me beforehand! My schedule is not as free as you may think to go on impromptu rendezvous-” 

“Will you hold still!?” Hubert finally snapped, tired of all the fighting and complications. He reached out, taking Ferdinand’s face between his palms to hold him in place and slightly squish his cheeks. He moved his head forward, tilting his chin and pressed their lips together to give Ferdinand that kiss he’s been wanting for what felt like forever now.

For how aggressive Hubert was holding him, the kiss was faint. There was barely any pressure on his lips, and if he were to concentrate on the feeling a little more, it was almost timid. Uncertain. As if Hubert was only one negative reaction away from pulling away and they would take two steps back when everything was starting to go so well. 

He couldn’t have that at all.

Ferdinand reached up, pulling the hands holding his face off to bring them down to his shoulders. Hubert pulled away at this change, trying to look over Ferdinand’s face to read his reasoning, but then the omega pushed himself up on his toes and wrapped his arms around his neck to hold him close. Here, Ferdinand took control of the kiss, still keeping it innocent, yet adding more pressure for the assurance that Hubert needed. He wanted this.

Hubert relaxed into the kiss, letting out an easy breath through his nose that brushed against Ferdinand’s freckled cheek as he brought his hand around to rest at the back of his neck. Even when they parted a few seconds later, their hands remained in place as they took in each other’s blushes. Surprisingly, or maybe not so with how pale he was, Hubert’s was far more noticeable.

It was a perfect first kiss, but Ferdinand was always a greedy man when it came to his alpha. If he could ask for more, he would. 

So he did. With a glance back down at Hubert’s lips, he decided to push a little more. “You might be able to convince me to postpone my meeting with Caspar.”

Hubert leaned forward, pressing their heads together again as he thumb gently petted over the mating mark. “How so?”

“With a deeper kiss than that.”

A flash of something he couldn’t name danced across Hubert’s eyes as he pulled back. He couldn’t help the laugh that left him as Hubert because redder, hand slipping on the door to the omega’s room once before it was pushed open, wanting more privacy before they did anything more. He could never imagine Hubert being embarrassed by public displays of affections, but it was just one of those little things he’s learned about his new mate. 

Traditionally, the alpha took the lead, and even though Ferdinand was still a bit inexperienced himself, a drag of his tongue against Hubert’s made a moan leave the alpha as he leaned more into his mate.

Ferdinand knew then that their ride could wait just a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so........... after 6 months it is over. it feels FUMKIN SURREAL 
> 
> Thank you EVERYONE who's read this story, kudos it, commented, bookmarked, called it stinki and called me ugly, i don't know how to handle all this attention. This is by far the longest thing I've ever written time wise and honestly i don't know how i feel right now.
> 
> I think im gonna go lay down and wonder what to do next with my life
> 
> UHHH catch me on twitter @NomadDash im trying to use it more ahaaaaa


End file.
